Tale of Aizen
by CrosZ
Summary: What if on Aizen's day of revealing his betrayal, someone unexpected intervened? Someone who shouldn't be there or more specifically someone he didn't want to see to be there. Rated T to be safe...
1. Prologue

**A.N. Halo ^__^ It's me again… uhh this is my new story, hope you like it. **

**Guides:**

**~0~0~0~0~ **_words _**~0~0~0~0~ = everything italic inside these are a flashbacks or were in the past. **

**~/~/~/~ = signifies scene changes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or its characters. I only own this story. **

Prologue:

It was late at night on Seireitei but many shinigamis are doing rounds. Normally, the security won't be this tight but there was something going on. Some shinigamis who were doing rounds were currently napping that they didn't notice a strange gate opening. The gate was special as it doesn't radiate any presence. The only way to know that it was there was if you see it. A cloaked figure came out of the gate. The hood of the cloak covered most of the stranger's head. Under the hood, all you would see was a plain porcelain mask with two small holes for the stranger to see.

The cloaked figure didn't waste time though, not a second passed when he came out of the gate, the gate disappeared and so was the figure. He silently moved across Seireitei. No one noticed the figure as it moved through the shadows and towards a building in the center of the city. When he arrived close to his destination, he saw how tight the security was. And this time, the guards aren't just normal shinigamis but seated officers.

'I'll blow my cover at this rate.' He thought.

He silently moved to another part where he might be able to enter but unfortunately, the result was the same.

'Guess, I should have known, a captain was killed afterall.'

He suddenly felt two taichou level reiatsu being released and he quickly goes to where it originated.

'Ho, this looks interesting, two taichou fighting.' He thought while watching the fight silently. The cloaked figure left the scene and searched for a safe place to rest.

'Guess with that tight security the only option is to wait till tomorrow and rest for now.' He rested his body on a very big Sakura tree where his whole figure is concealed by the branches and flowers. He closed his eyes and drifted into sleep.

~0~0~0~0~

"_Weee, I win!" the smaller boy exclaimed._

_The older boy clenched his fists out of view of the smaller boy and forced a smile before saying._

"_You really are good. Even though, I am older, I never beat you. Geez."_

_~/~/~/~_

"_Hey, A…." his speech was stopped by a hand by his mouth._

"_Don't call me that. I told you didn't I? Once we enter the academy, you will not call me that." _

"_Ah, gomen gomen… but I have something important to tell you."_

"_What is it?"_

"_I'll be leaving the academy tomorrow to be transferred somewhere."_

"_Where?"_

"_I dunno, they said that I was special or something. So I might not be able to see you again. So, please just this once, let me?"_

_The other gritted his teeth and clenched his fist but released it quickly and said._

"_Okay."_

"_Arigato, A…."_

_~/~/~/~_

"_So, this is the day. I better not screw up." He opened the door to the first division._

"_So, it is time to evaluate if this shinigami is truly worthy of the position of fuku-taichou." The Sou-taichou said. "Please, show us and tell us what your shikai could do." He finished._

_Everyone looked at the shinigami. _

"_Wow, you're kinda young, very impressive indeed."_

"_Ha! I think his eyesight has deteriorated from too much reading books. Look at his glasses."_

_Many of the shinigami on the room are chattering loudly that they didn't hear what he was saying until they stopped when they heard the word._

"…_.. kudakero" then he let his sword fall from his grasp and it shattered to many pieces._

_~/~/~/~_

"_Congratulations on your placement on the 13 court squad." The young fuku-taichou said to the older recruit._

_The recruit looked at the fuku-taichou and said._

"_Well, I haven't seen you in a while. I should be the one congratulating you, fuku-taichou."_

"_Geez, A…." the fuku-taichou's mouth was stopped by the hand of the older recruit._

"_What are you doing? I told you don't call me that. If you slip you do know that all what we did all these years will be wasted." The older hissed. He realized what he did and quickly withdrew his hand._

"_Sumimasen, fuku-taichou."_

_The fuku-taichou just chuckled and then smiled. Then he nod and walked off._

_~/~/~/~_

"_This meeting is for the welcoming of the newly appointed taichou." Yamamoto started._

"_Doomo Arigatou Gozaimasou." The young taichou said._

_Everyone celebrated. One of the fuku-taichou came to him._

"_Congratulations." _

"_Ah, A… Oh yeah, Arigatou and congratulations also on your promotion to fuku-taichou." The taichou replied._

"_Hai, but your still a step ahead of me."_

"_Sheesh, what are you saying just one more step and you're the same as me."_

_He didn't miss the hidden scowl on the face of the fuku-taichou._

_~/~/~/~_

_The young taichou was walking along his squads barracks when he bumped into someone. The person he bumped was carrying stacks of papers and was now sprawled on the floor with the papers scattered everywhere. He looked down and saw that it was the girl he knew._

_The girl looked up and when she saw the white haori, she instantly apologized and didn't even try to look at the face of the taichou she bumped into._

"_Sumimasen. I was not looking where I am going." She said with her head bowed._

_The taichou kneeled and raised her chin so she could see his face._

"_Sumimasen, Ai…." She was cut by a kiss on the lips. "….taichou" was how she finished it._

"_Now, now Sha-chan, don't be like that. You know you don't have to be so formal with me. Especially, when there are only the two of us around." The taichou said._

"_But what if the others see us, they'll think that you're taking advantage because of your position or me doing this for favors." She replied._

"_I'll just have to tell them off. Ah, I know, I'll announce to the whole Seireitei that you are my girlfriend. How's that Sha-chan?"_

"_Don't tell me you're serious?"_

"_Oh but I am, the next person I see here at the corridor will know." Just as he finished saying those words, a few shinigami seated officers are seen walking at the hallway._

"_Ah, Hey…" he was cut off by a sharp elbow on the rib. He looked at his side and saw that it was the girl who elbowed him. The seated officers were walking towards them and bowed when they were in front of him._

"_Did you know where my fuku-taichou is?" he lied. They answered 'no' and he dismissed them. When they were out of ear range, he said._

"_Damn, you really hit hard, Sha-chan."_

_~/~/~/~_

_The young taichou was walking around Seireitei. He was looking around. To anyone who could see him, he was walking calmly but on the inside he was concentrating on his surroundings. It was like he was looking for something or maybe being conscious that someone might be following him. He stopped at a placed and a smirk etched upon his face._

"_I found it, just as I thought." A snarl came upon his face._

"_He should have known better than trying to hide it and fool me."_

_~/~/~/~_

_He was walking down a sandy place. The wind was getting stronger and stronger. It was night time already. He sensed someone approaching from his back but recognized the shinigami's reiatsu. He stopped and waited for the shinigami to catch up to him. When the shinigami caught up to him, the shinigami was also dressed in a white haori._

"_So, have you confirmed it?" the other taichou asked._

"_Not quite yet." He answered._

"_What ya' mean?"_

"_I know where it is and I probably could take it out but…"_

_The other taichou listened._

"_I think I need more time, it's too early to take such drastic steps. Afterall, our target is part of a noble family."_

_~/~/~/~_

_The girl named 'Sha-chan' was walking to the place, her boyfriend had asked her to go too._

_She saw him standing in front of a tree. _

"_What are going to tell me so importantly, that you needed to say it in a very secluded place? You know, I have many things to do." She asked clearly irritated._

_He turned towards her wearing a smile but she wasn't fooled she knew he was thinking something and it wasn't pleasant. She grew worried._

"_Is something wrong?" she asked._

"_Iie, nothing is wrong. I am just going to tell you something. Please listen." He said._

"_Hai." She answered._

"_You know that I really love you right, Sha-chan?" He asked._

_She only nods._

"_Sha-chan, I cannot lie to you but I don't want to drag you to what may happen."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I have something that I must do and it might endanger the person closest to me. I don't want you to be caught on what may happen."_

"_What are…" she was stopped by a kiss on the lips. When he pulled away from her, he said._

"_Sha-chan, I think it's, better that you stay out or stay away from me, from now on. Believe me; this will be for the better of both of us."_

"_But you just said that…" He cut her off by pressing a finger on her lips and he said._

"_I'm sorry, but this is for the best. I love you so much; I don't know what I will do if they try to use you against me. I don't know if you're thinking that this is a break up but until everything is finished, please stay away from me. Ja ne, Sha-chan." After he said those words, he disappeared. _

~0~0~0~0~

Unohana Retsu wasn't a person who normally let's anybody see distress but from what she had just discovered, she was having a hard time staying calm. Just a moment ago, Sosuke Aizen, a supposedly dead taichou was standing in front of her and telling her how he was able to fool the whole soul society. He being alive and not dead didn't surprise her, but he being able to fool them for so long and betraying soul society together with Kaname Tousen and Gin Ichimaru was something she didn't expect. Not by a long shot, especially, Tousen.

She was about to start healing Hinamori-fukutaichou from the injury she got from Aizen, when someone suddenly appeared in front of her. She looked up and her calm demeanor broke. She opened her eyes wide. She was about to say something but the figure just wave a hand signaling for her to not say anything. The figure checked on Hinamori-fuku-taichou and took out a small bottle filled with green liquid. The figure handed it to her.

She knew what the bottled liquid is. She looked at the figure and muttered a silent thank you. With this liquid she could possibly reproduce many medicines and heal those who are hurt quickly. The figure only nods and they both heard her fuku-taichou said.

"Sokyoku hill."

The figure suddenly disappeared even before the fuku-taichou could see.

"Please inform what we had discovered to everybody here in Seireitei, including the Ryokas." Unohana said to her fuku-taichou.

~/~/~/~

Renji Abarai couldn't believe it. First, he saw Aizen-taichou alive then he asks him to leave Kuchiki Rukia and now, Kotetsu-fuku-taicho was announcing that Aizen-taichou was a traitor and he killed the whole central 46 so he could manipulate everything. And he has Ichimaru-taichou and Tousen-taichou with him as well. Aizen and Renji exchanged some words and Aizen starts to come closer to Renji unsheathing his sword.

"Then leave your arms here." Aizen said as he slashed through Renji's arm but Renji was able to dodge but his arms got injured badly.

They exchanged words again and Renji Jumps up.

"Roar, Zabimaru." He said as he attacked Aizen from above. As his zanpakuto was about to hit, Aizen just raised his sword and blocked Renji's attack like it was nothing. He was about to attack again but Aizen caught his zanpakuto with his bare hands and then destroyed it using Kyoka Suigetsu.

As Aizen was about to kill him, Ichigo appeared out of nowhere in his bankai form and blocked Aizen's sword. Renji and Ichigo exchanged a few word and started to get into a fight with each other until Rukia punches Renji for nearly suffocating her. After a few more words, they decided to fight and immobilize the three taichou before trying to escape.

Renji raised his broken Zabimaru and screamed.

"Higa Zekkou!" and then he slammed it on the ground. The broken pieces of Zabimaru float into air with reiatsus. It surrounded Aizen and attacked him. At this split second opening, Ichigo charged forward intending on injuring Aizen.

As he attacks, he was surprised as the dust cleared that Aizen was stopping Zangetsu with his index finger and then he was slashed across the waist. As he was falling to the ground Aizen suddenly disappeared and then appeared behind Renji, the latter suddenly felt himself got slashed at the shoulder and also fall down.

Aizen walked to Rukia and held her by the collar forcing her to stand up. He noticed that Ichigo was still alive and he started telling him of how he manipulated everything and how Kisuke Urahara devised some things to hide the hougyoku. Suddenly, Komamura-taichou appeared and attacked Aizen with his sword.

Aizen just blocked it with his hand. Komamura and Aizen chattered for a while and then he goes Bankai. But before he could execute any attack, he was surprised that Aizen was in front of him and used a level ninety hadou on him named, Kurohitsugi. A box made of dark spiritual energy enclosed Komamura and pierces him like several swords. Aizen was surprised though, because Komamura-taichou's injuries were light. Although, Komamura fall to the ground and became unconscious, his injuries were really light unlike what he expected.

Suddenly, Aizen was forced to dodge by shunpoing to the left as fast as possible because a sword was about to slash him into two vertically starting from his head. He didn't see anything but a blur of black and by the time he was able to shunpo out the blur also disappeared. The blur suddenly reappeared at his left side doing a side swing of his sword intending to cut Aizen into two. Aizen shunpo'ed out again but this time he was still caught in the arm and he was cut similar to how he cut Renji at the beginning of their fight.

His normal calm appearance turned into a frown as he was able to see who the attacker was. He would've not known from where this soul came from if he hadn't seen the symbol on his cloak.

"Now, this is surprising. How come a Royal Guard is here?"

END OF PROLOGUE

Translations:

Taichou – Captain

Sou-taichou – Head Captain / Captain – Commander

Fuku-taichou – Vice Captain

Kudakero - shatter

Iie – No

Reiatsu – Spiritual pressure

Shunpo – Flash step

Hai – yes

Ryokas – drifters

Sumimasen/gomen – I'm sorry / sorry

Doomo Arigatou Gozaimasou/arigatou – Thank you very much / thank you

Haori – white clothes that the captains wear

Seireitei – place where shinigami live

Shinigami – soul reaper

Ja ne – See you / goodbye

**A.N.: Well umm how was the prologue? I hope you liked it or it atleast catches your attention or interest or something haha… Currently I am about to finish the fifth chapter of this but I will hold unto it. My plan is to update weekly so I will have time to atleast first read the reviews and edit some that maybe wrong. **

**Oh and please read and review on what you think. Constructive criticism is all welcome as I only had my buddy to currently read this… But please no flames…**

**Uh oh and sorry for any grammatical errors and language errors hehe. My main language isn't English nor Japanese it's a secret hehe…**


	2. The battle at Sokyoku hill

"Now, this is surprising. What is a Royal Guard doing here?"

The cloak figure didn't respond instead he suddenly disappeared again and reappeared next to Ichigo. He kneeled for a moment and was about to check if he was still alive when Ichigo said.

"Whoever you are, don't mind me. I'll be fine. Please help Rukia." The cloak figure nods and disappeared again. He was about to go to Rukia when suddenly his path to Rukia was blocked by Ichimaru using Shinsou's shikai form. He turned his head to Ichimaru and suddenly appeared next to him.

Ichimaru opened his eyes; he knew he didn't have enough time to dodge the attacker's sword completely so he was supposed to dodge to make the injury as minimal as possible.

The cloaked figure was about to slash Ichimaru's back when he felt something coming at his left and instead of slashing Ichimaru, he blocked Tousen's sword. He kicked Ichimaru away from him as strong as he could. Ichimaru flew a few meters and stopped when he hit a tree and the tree broke from the impact. Meanwhile, the figure was about to head in the direction of where Aizen was holding Rukia and preparing to extract the Hougyoku, he suddenly had to stop and dodge because Tousen fired his Benihiko on him. He dodged quickly the blades that were being aimed at him. He noticed that its true intention was not to hit him but to make him as far as possible and for him not to be able to go near Aizen. He was supposed to fire a spell but he couldn't aim properly. Aizen was too close to Rukia and she would probably get hurt also.

'Tch, guess I have to finish up this two first quickly.' His thoughts were cut off as Shinsou came from his back and impaling him or that was what Ichimaru thought.

Gin frowned when he discovered that the only thing he hit was an after image.

While they were fighting Renji was crawling near Ichigo to see if he could move.

"Ichigo" Renji called.

"Renji, can you move?" Ichigo asked

"A little but I dunno if I can still fight."

"We have to fight." Both Ichigo and Renji looked from where the voice came from.

"Komamura-taichou" Renji said.

"Royal Guard – dono is fighting three taichou level shinigami. He is having a hard time doing so while trying to save Kuchiki-dono also. We have to also do our part." Komamura said while trying to stand up.

"Bankai" Komamura again shouted. A giant armor suddenly materialized.

Back on the fight, the cloaked figure suddenly appeared at the back of Tousen and was about to stab the blind taichou but Shinsou was coming again and intending to stab him. Tousen dodged but was still slashed at the back while the figure also dodged Shinsou. He felt Komamura's reiatsu being released and understood that he may want to help. He immediately appeared next to Ichimaru then kicked him away then he signaled for Komamura to deal with him. Komamura got the message and swung his sword towards Ichimaru while his bankai also followed.

The figure used this opportunity to take Rukia away from Aizen but he saw at the corner of his eyes that Tousen used another shikai skill.

"Nake, Suzumushi" was what he heard.

He suddenly lost balance. When he looked around he saw Renji and Ichigo on the floor almost unconscious. He saw Komamura's bankai deactivate and the nanabantai taichou staggering and kneeling on the verge of being knocked out.

'A shikai ability that disturbs the liquid inside the ears causing the victim to lose balance or get knocked out. This is getting harder and harder.' He thought.

When he regained his balance a few seconds after, he head as fast as possible to Aizen as his hand was already inside Rukia's soul, he heard Tousen and ichimaru shout their zanpakuto release and his eyes widen. Tousen used his skill benihiko but it wasn't directed at him but at Renji and Ichigo while Ichimaru's Shinsou was heading towards Komamura who was knocked out.

He immediately casts a barrier on Ichigo and Renji. The Barrier was like the bakudo, it covered them like an inverted sugar cone. It was like an electric field that rejects anything from the outside. Then, he appeared in front of Komamura just in time to blocked shinsou with his own sword redirecting it upward. He was surprised because Shinsou didn't go upward but was heading towards Aizen.

He signaled for Ichimaru to kill Rukia. 'Is that a bakudo? It looks lke an electric field. He looked carefully, no, it's not an electric field but what is it. He skipped the chant and didn't even say its name and yet it was strong enough to stop Kaname's shikai ability, benihiko. So, that's how he saved Komamura-kun from Kurohitsugi. This one is really a problem.' Aizen thought.

'No, it's not heading on Aizen but heading for the girl.' He thought. He was about to head to that direction when suddenly Rukia was missing from Aizen's hands and was now being carried by Byakuya while holding Shinsou that was stabbed at his left chest. Ichimaru retracted his Shinsou. The figure was about to attack Aizen when he felt several reiatsus approaching.

'And I thought that they'll never come.' He thought.

Again, he hid his reiatsu then appeared next to Ichigo who, to his opinion, was the most badly injured. Yoruichi and Soifon was the first to arrive and subdued Aizen. Just then, three big shinigamis came that looks like on Aizen's side. He was about to help but suddenly another big shinigami came with a woman on his shoulders. They defeated the big shinigamis and then the Soukyoku hill started to pile up with shinigamis including some taichous, fuku-taichous and some seated officers.

Kyoraku looked at Aizen, Ichimaru and Tousen. He saw all of them wounded while Ichimaru and Tousen where seemingly exhausted. He commented.

"What's this? You had the nerve to betray us and yet you three are seemingly almost beaten by one taichou, a fuku-taichou and a ryoka?"

None of them were able to see the cloaked figure that pulled Ichigo a little far from the fighting and was starting to give first aid healing. He was able to suppress his reiatsu and presence enough so that no one really notices that he was there and with the betrayal going on all eyes is on Aizen and his comrades.

"You had the nerve to comment on us. Let me tell you something though, we were not beaten because I got what I wanted. Komamura-kun, Abarai-kun and that Ryoka weren't the one who beat us. And I'll tell you now, if our opponent wanted to kill you, you may not be breathing now. Why not look behind you, too see, who actually were the one responsible for hindering us and keeping those three plus Kuchiki Rukia alive." He said.

Everyone turned around and saw him applying first aid healing to Ichigo. When Inoue came, he left him to her care and he stood up. When everyone saw him fully and the symbol on his cloak, they were surprised. The Sou-taichou opened his eyes and said.

"A Royal Guard."

Everybody gasped. Suddenly, they heard the sky cracking and an eye came out. Out of this eye comes out many gillians. As the gillians were about to fall unto them from the sky, they heard a females voice yell.

"Hadou number 88: Hiryugekizokushintenraiho." Then a gigantic electric blast destroyed all the gillians who were about to attack them. They looked at the one who fired and was surprised to see another cloaked figure.

"Running away?" The Royal guard who was fighting Ichimaru and Tousen said. His voice tells them that he was a male.

They looked up and saw a negation starting to descend. All those who were holding the traitors immediately backed away.

"Aizen, in search for power have you fallen so low?" Ukitake said.

"You are too arrogant Ukitake. No one stands on the top of the world. Not you, not me, not even gods. But the unbearable vacancy of the throne in the sky is over. From now on...I will be sitting on it." Aizen replied.

"No, that's where you're wrong. The throne at the sky was never vacant because there was never a throne in there for anyone all along. Remember that, Sosuke Aizen." The male royal guard said.

Aizen frowned at what he said as the crack in the sky started to close up.

The 4th division members were treating the injured.

Now, everyone's attention is at the two royal guards. The two were talking silently. They were interrupted though.

"If it isn't rude to ask, what are the Royal Guards doing here?" Sasakibe asked.

"If the Royal Guards are here, then we are in trouble." Ukitake said.

"What do you mean taichou?" Kiyone asked.

"A Royal Guard is supposed to guard the Royal Family. They are only sent here on very important requests or orders." Ukitake answered.

"So, they have important orders for us?" Sentarou asked.

"Probably, but because of the betrayal, they are already behind their schedule. Not only that, they had to intervene or else we had lost a taichou, a fukutaichou and a member of the noble house. Not to mention the damage done by those gillians. The royal family will surely not be happy." Kyoraku answered.

Unohana-taichou came to Soukyoku hill riding Minazuki. She landed near Kyoraku and said.

"Actually, they also saved Hinamori-fukutaichou's life and helped in healing Hitsugaya-taichou's wounds." She then looked at them and said.

"Arigatou, for giving me the medicine, it would really save many soul's lives once I am able to study and reproduce it."

The male royal guard just nod. The Sou-taichou clears his throat.

"Sumimasen, Sou-taichou-san, we didn't mean to intervene to your duties." The female one answered.

"No, if there was someone who should apologize it is I. When you make the report for these on the Royal family, please tell them that I would take full responsibility. Now, I assume that you have an order for me?"

"Hai." the male answered.

"I see, very well then. Please meet me at the 1st division gathering hall. I will follow shortly. I just need to give orders to the taichous before I go." Both the royal guards nod and then disappeared.

"Yama-jii, are you serious? Taking all the blame is a little too much isn't it?" Kyoraku asked.

"It is my responsibility as Sou-taichou, Shunsui."

"Those two are Royal guards. So, they might be former taichous or shinigami's. Maybe if we ask them, they would let this slip and don't mention to the royal family, right?" Matsumoto said.

"Matsumoto-fuku-taichou, are you telling me to ask them to lie? Know your place, fuku-taichou." The Sou-taichou said.

"Hai, sumimasen, Sou-taichou." Matsumoto apologized.

"Taichous, take care of everything while I am meeting with the royal guards." He said before disappearing.

The Sou-taichou appeared in front of the gathering hall and opened the wooden door. He walked inside and saw that the two royal guards are waiting. He made his way to the center and said.

"My apologies for the wait."

"Oh, It's of no problem Sou-taichou." The male said.

"Sou-taichou, the orders include of letting them back to Seireitei. When they have arrived, please gather everyone in this gathering hall and we shall read the report and order to everyone. Is that okay with you, Sou-taichou?" The female said.

"I see. Now, that everything has been out and the real traitor has been discovered, I don't have anything against it. There is currently no central 46 so, all power is with me. I shall send someone to fetch them but I am not sure if they will want to be back after what happened." He replied.

"It's alright, as long as they had been notified. How much time do you need before you were able to find them?"

"A week would suffice." The Sou-taichou replied.

"Sou-taichou, please also notify, Him." The male said.

"Very well, let's just hope they agree. Now, for the time being you may stay at the first division barracks while waiting or you could roam wherever you want. Again, my apologies for this inconvenience." Yamamoto said.

"Sou-taichou, you're blaming yourself too much. Rest assured, this inconvenience as you say is of no problem to us. About the royal family knowing it, don't worry. I assure you they don't think less of you or your shinigamis. So, lighten up a little." The female said.

"Oh and by the way Sou-taichou, those ryokas, please also let them be present at the hall. I fear that we may need them." The male said.

The Sou-taichou only nods.

The Sou-taichou sent a hell butterfly to fetch three shinigamis that would carry out the mission. Later that day, the two royal guards saw the three shinigamis going to another world via Senkaimon.

"Do you think they could convince them?" The female asked.

"I dunno but I hope they do. We need every help we could get and they might also know things we don't." The male answered.

"This is going to be a boring week for us."

The male just shrugged. "Could've been worst you know."

A week later, all the ryokas, taichous and fuku-taichous were summoned at the gathering hall. After they had filled the gathering hall, the guests that were requested by the royal guards come in. Ichigo noticed someone he knew coming in. He was shocked to see him here. When he regained his voice, he said.

"Dad? What are you doing here?"

END OF CHAPTER 2

Translations: (I'm only translating those that I haven't translated so far in the previous chapter.)

Nake – Cry

Hiryugekizokushintenraiho - Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon

Nanabantai – 7th division

-dono – for honorifics


	3. How were they convinced?

"Dad? What are you doing here?"

Isshin looked at where the voice came from. He saw Ichigo and just like the usual, he jumped and kicked Ichigo which sent Ichigo flying. Everyone looked at them amused.

"So, this is where you have gone into. Do you know how much Karin, Yuzu and me have been worried of what has happened to you?!" Isshin exclaimed.

Ichigo stood up and countered Isshin with a kicked that sent Isshin flying.

"I just got out of the medical department and you had to kick me that hard!" Ichigo said. They started bickering. As everyone watched amused, Soifon walked up to Yoruichi and asked.

"I'm surprised, they really did come. I never thought they will."

"Well, let's see…" as Yoruichi recounted how.

~0~0~0~

_A hell butterfly came, flying in Yoruichi's window. _

"_Ukitake-taichou, Hisagi-fuku-taichou and Shihoin-san, you are requested by the Sou-taichou."_

_Moments later, the three shinigamis are in front of the Sou-taichou._

"_I have a mission for you Ukitake-taichou and Hisagi-fuku-taichou. After telling you you're mission, I will ask for Shihoin-san if she wants to help." The Sou-taichou said._

_All of them nod._

"_As you have known, two royal guards were sent here to deliver an order from the royal family."_

_They stayed silent so Yamamoto continued._

"_But, the royal guards request that the taichous, fuku-taichous, ryokas and they be present as they announce it." Yamamoto said while looking at Yoruichi._

"_So, the royal family wants us to be present, huh?" asked Yoruichi._

"_Yes, you, the shinigamis banished more than a hundred years ago and also Isshin."_

"_I'll help" Yoruichi answered._

"_Are you sure?" Ukitake asked._

"_Hai, it's time for them to clear their name and be grant access back here. Kisuke never mentioned this to me but I am sure that he wants to be back. If not, then he wouldn't do things he does for Soul Society. And lastly, I want to know what this order is about that the royal guards are even requesting for us."_

"_Then, I will be looking forward to your arrival then. And if they say that they don't want to come back, please tell them that they only had to hear what the royal guards are about to say and they can go back or go anywhere they want. Dismiss… and Shihoin-san, arigatou." Yamamoto said. _

_~/~/~/~_

_The Senkaimon opened and out came Yoruichi, Ukitake and Hisagi. Urahara was a little surprised as to why only Yoruichi came back and with her are a taichou and a fuku-taichou._

"_Hoho, this is a little startling. Why is a familiar face coming out of the Senkaimon with Yoruichi-hime?" Urahara said in a sing-sang voice._

"_Kisuke, let's head back to the shop. Also, tell Tessai to be there." Yoruichi said seriously._

"_Hai." Urahara said noticing the serious atmosphere._

_~/~/~/~_

"_So, Ukitake-san. What do I owe for this visit?" Urahara started. _

_Inside the room were Urahara, Yoruichi, Hisagi and Tessai._

"_I will be direct to the point then. The Sou-taichou with the request of the royal guards or to the extent, the royal family requests for you to go back to Seireitei together with them." Ukitake answered._

"_I see, but aren't we banished and hunted for our crimes? How can we be sure that this is not a trap for us?" _

"_The central 46 who judged you of your punishment have been murdered by Aizen. He confessed everything he did but unfortunately, he was able to escape." Yoruichi answered. _

"_My apologies for the interruption but I don't see where the royal family or the guards have anything to do with this. Aren't the Gotei Jyusantai and the royal guards having separate powers?" Tessai asked._

"_Usually yes, but the royal guards where suppose to deliver an order for the Sou-taichou when Aizen goes out in the open. If it weren't for the royal guards, we may have lost several lives." Ukitake said with a hint of sadness._

"_Well, this is a problem indeed but as you know, I've come to love the life in here and I am not sure if I had already forgiven Seireitei for what they accused me. Especially them, I don't know if they could forgive Seireitei for banishing them and hunting them like they where some wild dogs."_

"_We know that. Genryusai-sensei told us that you only had to hear what the royal guards want and after that, you are free to decide what you want to do. So please, I beg of you come back with us." Ukitake finished while kneeling and bowing his head._

"_I have to ask them first. If they are willing to atleast hear the orders then I might go." Urahara finished._

"_Kisuke, I know you never said this to me, but you want to go back to Seireitei right? This might be your chance." Yoruichi reminded._

"_Who knows." He countered._

_~/~/~/~_

"_So, that's the whole story." Urahara finished telling the vizards what has been told to him. With him were Ukitake, Yoruichi and Hisagi._

"_Ha! So that snake has shown his true colors and openly betrayed the Gotei Jyusan. And to think he did it while there were royal guards in the area, what a moron." Shinji said._

"_Never! Why would I come back to that place that once treated us like shits? A hundred years ago they want us dead, now they want us back just because they are quite low on taichou level shinigamis and the royal family are now in their neck. Serves them right." Hiyori spat._

"_Now, now that's not nice Hiyori-san." Urahara said._

"_Now, do remember that this is your chance to clear your name and be granted access back to Seireitei and also do you really want to hide yourselves forever and try fighting Aizen all by yourself? It will be easier when you have allies." Yoruichi chipped in._

"_I'll go. Keeping any revenge only makes you feel bad. I atleast want to know what is happening." Hachigen said. _

"_A common enemy... They say banding together in the face of a common enemy is humanity's bad habit... But that's wrong. It's not a bad habit, but an instinct that all living creatures possess. The truth is the spiritual bond formed in those instances is__—" Rose was slapped in the back by Love._

"_Shut it Rose, you only had to say yes if you want. I'll go to. I want to clear my name. Anyway, those central 46 are dead now. We had no one to take revenge to but, Aizen. Killing him will be easier if we could get as much help as we can." _

"_Let me think about it." Kensei said._

"_Muguruma-taichou, do you remember me?" Hisagi said._

"_You! You're that kid right?" Kensei answered._

"_Hai, ever since that day you saved me, I did my best so I could become a strong shinigami like you to protect the souls who were in need. And now, I am the fuku-taichou of the 9__th__ division and I have you to thank for that. Arigatou, Muguruma-taichou. Please, lend us your strength." Hisagi said._

"_Wuhu Kensei, you are an idol now. Hey, hey let's go to Seireitei Kensei, I want to see what has changed. Onegai, Onegai, Onegai…" Mashiro exclaimed._

"_Fine, fine just shut up Mashiro before I tear you to pieces." Kensei said seemingly annoyed._

"_I'll go; I want to see how Nanao has been doing." Lisa said._

"_Are you sure it's Nanao only? What about your beloved, Shunsui?" Shinji teased._

"_Want to die where you are standing, Shinji?" Lisa asked._

"_Chill, sheesh people here really don't know how to be cool and hip. I'll go but not as an ally of Seireitei but as an enemy of Aizen. I still have a score to settle with that unhip and uncool boy. So, what about you Hiyori? You gonna just slumped here all alone?" Shinji said._

"_Fine, but I'll just hear what these guard dogs have to say and then I'm outta there." Hiyori said._

"_That's good to hear. Now Urahara-san, your answer?" Ukitake asked._

"_If they are so willing to go, then I don't have any reason not to. I am sure that Tessai will be going once I tell him my decision."_

"_Yokatta! Now, only one more to go." Ukitake sighed._

"_One more?" Urahara asked._

"_Hai, the last person requested, Isshin Kurosaki."_

"_Isshin? Oh my, isn't that pushing your luck a little too far." Urahara said._

_Just then Yoruichi and Urahara suddenly looked at the entrance of the make-shift home of the vizards._

"_Kisuke, did you feel that?" Yoruichi asked to which Urahara only nods._

"_Nani? What's wrong? We didn't feel anything." Hiyori said._

"_Just now, I felt someone spying at us by the door but when I turned it was gone." Yoruichi answered._

"_Are we being spied? By who?" Ukitake asked._

"_You sure, this isn't a trap Yoruichi?" Shinji asked._

"_Iie, the Sou-taichou could've asked me or just used a special kido if he ever wants to trap you and not send someone who he realize that might be uncovered, especially with two ex-covert ops here." Ukitake answered._

"_Then, it must be one of Aizen's underlings huh? Trying to spy on what the Sou-taichou wants to do. Afterall, it's not every day you see a taichou, fuku-taichou and a former taichou be sent here on an urgent mission." Love said._

"_Then, we must hurry." Hisagi said._

"_Nope, let's visit Isshin tomorrow. It's night time now, his daughters are back in the house and if we were being followed, they might be endangered." Urahara said._

_~/~/~/~_

_Urahara, Yoruichi, Hisagi and Ukitake are in front of Isshin's door in their gigais. _

"_Oh Isshin-san, it's your good o'l friend Kisuke. Let's have a friendly chit-chat. I've missed you so much…" Urahara said in a sing sang voice._

_Everyone looked at Urahara with a big sweat drop on the head._

_Isshin opened the door and let them in._

"_So, it's true huh? That a shinigami of taichou level is in the area." Isshin said while looking at Ukitake._

"_Isshin-kun, what are you saying? You should have been used to those kinds of high reiatsus. Afterall, there are so many taichou level shinigamis roaming around Karakura town, is it not?" Urahara answered._

"_Ok, cut the chit-chat, what do you want?" Isshin asked seriously._

_Ukitake started explaining everything to Isshin._

"_Hmm, I see. So, that stupid son of mine is currently in your care huh? How's the moron?" Isshin asked._

"_He'll be fine, but do heed that if you choose to go, he'll probably know that you're a –" Urahara was cut off by Isshin's answered._

"_Hai, hai. I'll go. That Ichigo have the right to know why he has strong shinigami powers afterall and someone has to teach him but please keep this a secret to my girls." _

"_Ho, that was easier than what we anticipated. What made you say yes?" Urahara asked._

"_Well, let's just say I got a friendly knock and saw a friend I haven't seen in years." Isshin answered._

"_What are you saying? I'm always around." Urahara exclaimed._

"_I know." Isshin answered._

_~0~0~0~_

"Well that was interesting. Kurosaki-taichou really, is a weird person." Soifon said.

"Nah, I don't think he meant us. I think someone personally asked him." Yoruichi answered.

"Who? The Sou-taichou?"

"Maybe? I really don't know who." Yoruichi said as she and the other occupants of the room watch amused at Ichigo and Isshin bicker.

Just then Yamamoto tapped his cane to the floor three times. All occupants of the room looked at him.

"I think that's enough humiliation of yourselves in front of the ones that requests you here. We may begin now, my apologies for the little commotion." He said after while looking at the back.

Everyone looked at the direction and saw the two royal guards leaning on the wall then push themselves off and started walking to the center of the hall.

"Shit, how long were they in there?" asked Ichigo.

"They've been there even before any of you had been here. They had been watching silently all this time." Sasakibe answered.

"And none of us noticed? They are excellent at hiding their reiatsus… very scary people err… souls" Shinji said.

When they were in front of everyone, the occupants formed a half-circle around them.

"Yokatta, Yokatta; looks like Sou-taichou was able to persuade everyone to come here afterall…" The male one said in a cheery voice.

"Now, I hope you are all ready to die…" he continued. Everyone tensed up as they felt killing intent starting to fill the area and the male reaching for his zanpakutou under his garment until...

He was bopped at the head by his female companion with her fist.

"This is no time for your jokes, Ichiban-keishu." she said.

"Itai!... Jeez, you're such a killjoy, Yonban-keishu." he answered while holding his head bump with two hands and crouching. Everyone sweat dropped and some have opened jaws as they looked at them amused and forgot his threat.

"Killjoy? Looked at how you tensed everybody here and you call me killjoy? If you forgot, we have a mission to carry out. So, be serious now." She answered while towering over him.

"Hai, hai you don't have to be so grumpy. Obachan." he teased.

"Who are you calling an Obachan?" She answered as she was ready to give him another bump on the head but she was surprised to see him already standing up and waving his hand signaling for her that it's time to start. She understood and she immediately reached for her sleeve, took out a blue scroll and give it to him then she took out a red scroll and opened it slightly.

"Well, now that the fun is already over. Shall we start this meeting then?" He asked in a serious voice.

He waited for everyone to get their composure back and then looked at the Sou-taichou.

"This meeting officially starts now." The Sou-taichou said as everyone starts to line up at left and right in front of the royal guards.

"Before we give the actual order of the royal family, please answer our questions with a Yes, a No, or an answer for an information that we may ask. Don't worry it won't be anything other than what has been happening in Seireitei, Hueco Mundo and the Living world." He said.

Everyone was taken aback; they didn't know the royal grounds have been taking tabs on what is happening.

The Ichiban-keishu motioned for his companion to start the report.

"This is the information we have. The report that has been gathered by us, the royal guards in the last hundred and ten years…" She started.

END OF CHAPTER 3

Translations: (Again only the new words will be in the translation)

Onegai – please

Gotei Jyusantai - 13 Division Imperial Guards

-hime – princess

Keishu – guard

Ichiban/Yonban – First/Fourth

Obachan – granny

Yokatta – That's good / I'm glad

Itai – that hurts / ouch

**A.N:**

**The next chapter will be quite long. I hope you bare with me… The action will be a little less in the next chapters as I have to develop the characters I think hehe… ^__^ anyway please read and review…**


	4. The report of the royal guards

"This is the information we have. The report that has been gathered by us, the royal guards in the last hundred and ten years…" She started.

"Chotto matte, we have been being spied for the last hundred and ten years and we don't know anything of it? Naze? I thought the royal grounds are separate from Seireitei. That is, each side shouldn't intervene with each other unless permitted." Ukitake asked.

"Iie, Jyusanbantai-taichou we weren't spying on you for a hundred and ten years. We started it only fifty years ago. That is why we need your confirmation if it's a hundred percent true." Ichiban-keishu answered.

"But still –" Ukitake was cut off by the Sou-taichou.

"Ukitake-taichou, let us hear the whole report first before you complain. My apologies for the interruption."

"Iie, it is of no problem. Now, please let us first finish then after that we will try to answer all of your questions. Yonban-keishu, continue." Ichiban-keishu answered.

"Please tell us, if this series of events really did happen or were you aware that it happened. Please answer truthfully." She said and then continued with the first event.

"A hundred and ten years ago, a rumor reached the royal grounds that souls have been mysteriously disappearing in Rukongai. It started with a few scattered cases but soon it started to escalate to several souls in one place as far as a district was suddenly wiped out. Is this true or not?" She said.

Everyone who was present at that century was shocked the rumor that reached the royal ground was accurate.

"My my, this isn't good; the royal grounds have known our incompetence for a long time." Kurotsuchi said.

The Sou-taichou only nod at the royal guards signaling that it was true. She continued.

"A hundred and eight years ago, six months before Kirio Hikifune was promoted to the royal guards, the current Jyubantai-taichou of that time, Shin Aisora met an untimely demise in the hands of a 'hollow attack on Seireitei' as the reports said. Is that right?"

"Hai, that kid would've been a very powerful shinigami if he wasn't killed by a hollow attack by that time." Kyoraku answered.

"A kid?"Toshirou asked.

"Ah yeah, I forgot to tell ya kid. My taichou was also a child prodigy. Well, I think he was the one who started that trend. Every a hundred years a child prodigy comes. He was the one at that time and you're the one this century. If you know what I mean." Isshin answered.

Toshirou was startled. The taichou of the tenth division before him was Isshin but he never asked who was before him.

"Were you a hundred percent sure that he was killed by a hollow or is there no trace of something different on his 'recovered body'?" the Ichiban-keishu asked.

"When his body was recovered, he was sent to my division. I performed some diagnostics and confirmed that it was his body and he was killed by a strong attack of a hollow claw piercing from his back and going out to his chest. Though, I felt that something was wrong with his body but I can't pinpoint. In the end, the central 46 ordered that he was to be engulfed with the Sou-taichou's flames. To eliminate what danger his body may contain" Unohana answered.

"I see. Because a taichou was killed the royal guards heightened the caution and security of the royal grounds and we were asked to take as many rumors or news as we could about what has been happening everywhere. Yonban-keishu, please continue." The Ichiban-keishu said.

"A hundred years ago, we sent some royal guards to Seireitei to scout for a new taichou to be promoted to the zero division. Of course, the Sou-taichou has been notified."

The Sou-taichou only nods.

"But, the Sou-taichou kindly turned us down because he said that he was currently low on taichou and fuku-taichou level shinigamis. We asked for the reason and he only said that some of them were banished or hunted down as per order of the central 46. He never told us why as it is not our duty but he gave us the names. These are the names and positions at that time:

Jyunibantai-taichou Urahara Kisuke

Jyunibantai-fuku-taichou Sarugaki Hiyori

Kyubantai-taichou Muguruma Kensei

Kyubantai-fuku-taichou Kuna Mashiro

Hachibantai-fuku-taichou Yadomaru Lisa

Nanabantai-taichou Aikawa Love

Gobantai-taichou Hirako Shinji

Sanbantai-taichou Otoribashi Rojuro

Nibantai-taichou Shihoin Yoruichi

Dai Kidocho Tsukabishi Tessai

Fuku Kidocho Ushoda Hachigen

Are the listed names correct?"

"Hai, the listed names are correct." Urahara answered.

"Could you tell us the reason, if it's not intruding? The royal grounds have been baffled by this news for a hundred years now." The Ichiban-keishu asked.

Almost all of the shinigamis were silent. None want to reveal what happened but Hirako Shinji spoke.

"Hollowification." He said.

"Hollowification? Care to explain more?" The Yonban-keishu asked.

"A hundred and one years ago, we received a report that some shinigamis mysteriously disappeared leaving only their clothes…" Shinji was cut off by Urahara hand on his shoulder.

"Hirako-san, are you sure?" Urahara asked.

"Hai, it's a lot better if this comes out. It could help us against Aizen or prepare for what he will do." Shinji answered. Urahara moved took his hand off from Shinji and just stayed quiet.

"Because of the incident the current Kyubantai-taichou of that time Kensei and a few squad members including his fuku-taichou Mashiro set out to camp and investigate but, they also disappeared that night." Shinji continued.

He looked at the royal guards. They were quiet signaling that they were listening and had no questions.

"Sou-taichou sent a group of shinigamis composing of me, Lisa, Hachi, Love and Rose were sent to know what happened. Unfortunately, that night Hiyori was also sent by his taichou to gather information. When we arrived, we found Kensei but he changed. His capabilities upped by a notch but he no longer recognize us. We tried stopping his rampage but Mashiro also appeared and was in the same state. We battled and we were able to subdue both of them but Hiyori suddenly transformed like them and attacked me. Then everything went dark and I heard the others groan in pain. When the darkness fades we saw Kaname Tousen. Then Aizen came and told us that he was the one responsible for this betrayal. He was about to kill me when Kisuke came and saved us. They tried to catch Aizen, Tousen and Ichimaru but they were able to escape. Tessai used two forbidden techniques to stop our hollowification and teleport us to the twelfth division. Kisuke used the Hogyouku to save us but he failed. The next day we were all caught by the central 46. Yoruichi saved us and then from then on we hid on the living world in a quarantine gigais." Shinji finished.

"I presume Urahara-san found a solution?" The Yonban-keishu asked.

"Not entirely. We aren't norma shinigamis now. We are still part hollows. I think I can best describe it like this…" Shinji said as he placed his hand on his face and a hollow mask formed.

The current shinigamis of the gotei jyusantai looked astonished by the mask. Shinji dispersed the mask.

"Soudesuka, arigatou for the information. Now, let us continue." The Ichiban-keishu said but Shinji interrupted.

"Both of you don't look like you were surprised. Aren't you even going to ask us if we have attacked any souls or find a slight distrust in us?"

"Believe me, once we have finish this report, your revelation just one of a few interesting facts that have been happening. We don't judge others by what they are or who they are though. Unless you had tried attacking the royal grounds or trying to destroy the peace. I don't think we have the right to charge you or brand you of anything, right?" The Ichiban-keishu said.

"You only say that because you didn't meet us at our state a hundred years ago." Hiyori scoffed.

"Nope, I'm pretty sure I would and the royal guards would. I know that for a fact." The Ichiban-keishu with a soft voice unlike his serious demeanor earlier answered.

"I shall continue with the report. Now please answer us, did you know that fifty years ago someone from Seireitei tried to open the royal gate from the outside forcefully using his reiatsu?" The Yonban-keishu said.

Everyone gasped in surprise. Even the Sou-taichou wasn't able to hide his surprise.

"Judging from your reactions, I presume not and that means it was unauthorized by the Sou-taichou but that was already understood as if he was authorized, he would have used the royal key." The Ichiban-keishu said.

"What was the royal family's reaction to that? Were they able to reach inside?" The Sou-taichou asked while trying to hide his nervousness. His punishment from the royal family will be very dear because of what has been happening and without him knowing.

"Iie, they weren't able to open the gate. Fortunately, because of what has been happening to Seireitei, our security was tight and the royal gate was heavily guarded. We were able to counter the reiatsu to keep the gate closed but of course the royal family wasn't happy." The Ichiban-keishu answered.

"Oh no, now we really are in trouble." Renji said.

"Don't worry, if the royal family wished to punish you, it would have been done fifty years ago. But because of that incident, the exception on the treaty between the royal grounds and the Seireitei has been activated. That is, the side which was offended could send its shinigamis to the other to investigate. And that is when our information on Seireitei, Hueco Mundo and Living world became first hand and not just reports, news or rumors. Because we don't know if the offender was really a shinigami, a human or a hollow, three groups were sent, one group for each world." The Yonban-keishu said.

"Whew, it's good to hear that we won't be punished." Matsumoto exclaimed.

"Iie, I don't think you will escape punishment though." The Ichiban-keishu said.

"But you just said that we won't be punished." Matsumoto answered.

"By the royal grounds yes, but by the Sou-taichou who by now from the looks of it is very displeased by the fact that none from Seireitei were able to know this, even him. I can see it coming. Double training and harder training for everyone including the taichous, I'm just glad I'm not part of the gotei jyusantai now. I shudder at the thought of what he may put everyone through." Shinji said.

Everyone looked at Shinji and then to Yamamoto who was clearly displeased and all of the Gotei Jyusantai sweat heavily from a small reiatsu released by the Sou-taichou directed at them.

"Now, now Yamamoto-dono, don't kill them just yet. We still have many things to report, things that you may not know. Shall we continue? " the Ichiban-keishu asked. The Sou-taichou nods.

"Thirty years ago, Isshin Kurosaki. The current Jyubantai-taichou of that time mysteriously lost his shinigami powers. Because of this he was exiled to the living world. Is this true?" The Yonban-Keishu asked.

"Hai, I was on a mission and then suddenly this adjuchas came and attacked me. I was surprised to see an adjuchas in the living world so I engaged it in battle. Needless to say I was able to defeat him but I didn't go unscathed as my limiter wasn't removed due to the fact that my communication device was cut off. But then, I felt like my world is rotating and then I lost consciousness. When I opened my eyes, I was already in the fourth division. They said that I was dropped off in front of the division door by a hooded figure. After that day, I was never able to access my powers anymore. I tried to find out who saved me as he may know how I lost my powers but the central 46 gave their judgment. Because I lost my powers, I couldn't be a shinigami anymore. So, they exiled me. While I was at the living world I found Kisuke and we came to a conclusion that it was a royal guard who saved me that day. A royal guard came to my doorstep a week ago and told me that if I want answers to my questions then agree with my coming visitors then he disappeared. Care to answer my questions now, Ichiban-keishu?" Isshin said.

"Very well, you may ask." He answered.

"So, that's who you were calling a friendly visitor, and I thought I was your only friend." Urahara said comically faking that he was hurt.

"Were you the one who found me that day? And do you know anything as to how I lost my powers?" Isshin asked seriously.

"Yes, I was the one who found you. I don't know though how you lost your powers but I think I know who was responsible." He answered.

"It's his fault that I lost my powers doesn't he… Sosuke Aizen." Isshin asked.

"I am not a hundred percent sure but we have information though that leads to that suspicion." He answered.

"Could you tell us in details, the evidence that it was Aizen? I am starting to get irritated that Aizen was able to fool every single one of us and kept us in the dark while the royal grounds were able to keep track on his exploits." Soifon said clearly irritated that even her onmitsukido failed.

The Sou-taichou nods, he also doesn't want to stay in the dark of things.

"Thirty-five years ago our intel saw Aizen going inside the central 46. Since then, I was asked to personally track him down. After tracking him for five years, I find it kind of suspicious. He visits the Central 46 every quarter of a year. That is kind of unusual as taichou weren't suppose to be visiting it on regular basis." The Ichiban-keishu started.

"Chotto matte, Aizen said he killed the central 46 just months ago and not years ago." Renji butt in.

"Hai, but if he could manipulate the whole of Seireitei, how hard was it to manipulate central 46?" He answered.

"That bastard." Renji fumed.

"Kurosaki-san, your orders to go on that mission came from not the reports of the shinigamis scouting the area right? It was an order direct from the central 46, right?" Ichiban-keishu asked.

"Hai, I was also surprised when the Sou-taichou said that my mission was passed down directly from the central 46… What the hell don't tell me that the one who gave me that mission was Aizen?" Isshin asked realizing where that was going.

"But why would Aizen want to eliminate Kurosaki-taichou?" Hitsugaya asked.

"That's an interesting question, why would he want to eliminate you?" The Ichiban-keishu asked.

"Heh, I guess he saw me as a threat. Frankly, whenever I was at the living world I always try to find Urahara because I don't feel good when I'm near Aizen and I want answers. I guess curiosity killed the cat." Isshin said.

"Kurosaki-san, your powers if I am correct are slowly going back. Isn't it?" The Yonban-keishu asked.

"How did you know?" Isshin asked.

"Because you were not the very first 'specimen' for that experiment of Aizen." She answered.

"Fifty years ago when the group of royal guards were sent here, they mingled and posed as ordinary souls in Rukongai. They reported that every day, they sense less and less souls with strong reiatsu in the area. They investigated by watching souls with strong reiatsus. To their surprise, one soul that they were watching suddenly disappeared for a week and when he came back, his strong reiatsu was gone. He suddenly became a normal soul. We put him to sleep and then put a tracker on his soul so we could monitor him even if we were not following him. For some years, we forgot about him until one day the tracker suddenly goes to life meaning it sensed strong reiatsu in where it was put. Looks like Aizen, experiment has one flaw and he didn't know it. It basically seals the reiatsu of the user for a certain period of time and then they slowly gain it back. That was his miscalculation; he thought that you're as good as dead because you lost your reiatsu. So, he let you roam to the living world as you please." The Ichiban-keishu finished.

"Ha, he will regret that." Isshin proclaimed.

"Shall we continue then?" The Yonban-keishu asked.

Everyone nods.

"Ten years ago, Kurosaki-san you fought an unusual hollow right? Could you describe to us what it looked like?" Yonban-keishu asked.

"It was a hollow with a half mask. I dunno what type of hollow that is but it is more powerful than a normal hollow. Urahara and I called it Arrancar." Isshin answered.

"Urahara-san, your hogyouku is said to be able to let shinigami have hollow powers right? Do you think it could do the other way around? Letting hollows acquire shinigami powers?" The Ichiban-keichu asked.

"I am not sure but I think it can… You don't think that, Aizen will try that right?" Urahara asked in realization of what the royal guard was implying.

"I'm afraid he might. You see ten years ago, our intel from Huceo Mundo alerted us of the hollows gathering on a single place. It consists of many hollows from normal hollow to Vasto Lordes." Ichiban-keishu said.

"Naze?" Hisagi asked.

"That was also our question. We captured one Adjuchas and interrogated him. The only information we got is, three shinigamis in white robes came to their King and offered that if they followed him, they will help them become more powerful. Most likely, the one Kurosaki-san fought ten years ago was a test or a prototype. But now that he has the hogyouku, I don't know what he could do to help them." The Ichiban-keishu asked.

"Why weren't we informed of this?" Soifon asked clearly irritated that the royal grounds never shared any information.

"Nibantai-taichou, the traitors are from Seireitei. Who knows as to how many were with him. If we shared any information with you, there is the danger that he will also know. Then, we won't be able to freely get much needed information. And I don't think it was our duty to inform you any of this, you should have known that this was happening. Afterall, it wasn't our job to keep the balance of the three worlds but yours." The Yonban-Keishu said clearly irritated at how Soifon demanded for them to spill their information.

"But—" Soifon was cut off by the Sou-taichou.

"Nibantai-taichou, stand down. Know your place. What they said is true we should have been the one who knew this the most."

At the same time, the Ichiban-keishu put a hand on the Yonban-keishu's shoulder.

"Calm down, we didn't come here to argue. There is something bigger happening so we should set aside our personal quarrels." The Ichiban-keishu calmly said after.

"Sumimasen." Both Soifon and the Yonban-keishu said to everyone.

"But this is really irritating huh? We should have been the one knowing these facts and yet we knew nothing about it. The royal grounds must have been very disappointed while our enemies are laughing at us." Kyoraku said.

"Please continue with the report now." The Sou-taichou said.

"Five years ago, we received reports that the number of Vasto Lordes and Adjuchas increased in an alarming rate. Ten years ago, there was only two known Vasto Lordes, the one they call the King and the other they call the Immortal. But after just five years there were already twelve of them." Yonban-keishu said.

"Oh my, that would mean trouble. I can't imagine twelve Vasto Lordes with shinigami powers." Yoruichi said.

"Wait wait what are these Vasto Lordes, I'm not getting it." Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo, remember the one you fought? The one I called a Menos Grande." Urahara asked.

"Yeah, that's a Vasto Lorde? Then what's the problem with that? I was able to beat it, I'm pretty sure the captains could also beat it." Ichigo answered.

"No, that's only a Gillian. You see, Menos grande have three classifications. The gillians are the weakest, multiply the gillians power more than a hundred times and you get an Adjuchas then multiply the power again by more than a hundred and you get a Vasto Lordes. You see Ichigo, fighting a Vasto Lorde is like fighting a Gillian that is atleast a thousand times more powerful and when I say atleast it means that they could be more powerful than that. Simply put it this way a normal Vasto Lorde is at a taichou level shinigami but there are some Vasto Lordes who are more powerful than a taichou. Together with hundreds of Adjuchas who were easily fuku-taichou level to taichou level. Do you understand now what would happen if each of them would also able to attain shinigami powers?" Urahara finished.

"We're doomed." was all he could say.

"You got that right, and don't forget they got three taichou level shinigamis with them who might also want to get hollow powers. Equate that all and you should know that were doomed." Isshin said.

"You did take steps of action about this right?" Renji asked the royal guards.

"Are you asking them, if they did something that the ones from Seireitei should have done? Well, no wonder that Aizen was able to manipulate all of you. Some of you are just blockheads." Hiyori said.

"What did you say blonde midget?" Renji exclaimed.

"Just as what I meant, some of you are blockheads including you baldy." Hiyori countered.

"I'm not bald."

"You will be in a couple of years; look how high is your hairline." Hiyori said.

"Abarai-fuku-taichou, stop you're bickering before you humiliate our division more." Byakuya said in a monotone.

"Shut it Hiyori, we didn't come here to argue." Shinji said.

"About your question, yes we did took some steps to lessen the threat." The Ichiban-keishu said.

Komamura could only shake his head. "This is getting more and more embarrassing. The Royal grounds we're basically doing the things that we should have been doing and we were just leisurely living here in Seireitei not knowing that an impending danger was coming. Our deepest apologies for everything." Komamura said while bowing.

"Don't worry about it, Nanabantai-taichou. We didn't want to take your duties away from you but it was also our duty to protect the three worlds because if the three worlds got destroyed, so will the royal grounds." The Ichiban-keishu said.

"A group of Royal guards were sent to assassinate the Vasto Lordes and some of the Adjuchas before they become too powerful. I guess we failed in that mission though. We were only able to kill half of the Vasto Lordes and several Adjuchas. Before we could kill the others, we were too late. It looks like the hollows caught on the news that Vasto Lordes and Adjuchas were being hunted by an unknown group and so they started to stay close to each other or find ways to hide themselves. We were forced to retreat as they started to hunt us also." The Ichiban-keishu said.

"Failed? You basically halved the Vasto Lordes and decreased the Adjuchas and you said you failed? You have a very high standard for a success." Omaeda exclaimed.

"Well not really, but we wanted to decrease the Vasto Lordes to atleast only three left so that if anything happens it could have been more manageable and that was five years ago. Ever since then we weren't able to track inside Hueco Mundo again as they are also on high alert. We don't know, maybe the Vasto Lordes increased in numbers again. That's why we said that we failed." The Yonban-keishu said.

Everyone realized what she said and looked down. They were able to half the Vasto Lordes but in a span of five years ten Vasto Lordes appeared, so in the last five years that the royal guards weren't able to hunt them or track them, they could have a count of sixteen now. If that happens they really are in trouble.

"I shall continue with the report. A year ago, he tried to access the royal gate again but this time we have witnesses that it was him who was trying because he was being tracked down by the Ichiban-keishu." The Yonban-keishu said.

"Why does Aizen want to go to the royal grounds? I don't get it." Ukitake asked.

"I'm afraid that is something even we don't know." The Yonban-keishu answered.

"Two attempt of the opening of the royal gate huh. Aizen sure is one hell of a manipulator and a stubborn one." Kyoraku said.

"Three months ago, we received a disturbing report. The central 46 sentenced Kuchiki Rukia of execution by the Sokyoku because of giving her shinigami powers to a human. We find it very odd; giving your powers to a human would entitle you to a punishment yes, but execution through Sokyoku? If our records our correct, the Sokyoku is only used in killing very dangerous shinigamis that have openly betrayed Seireitei, example Aizen. But Kuchiki Rukia by that time has little to no shinigami powers and she didn't openly betrayed Seireitei, so we were sent to investigate." The Yonban-keishu said.

When no one spoke, she continued.

"A little more than a week ago we received disturbing news. Sosuke Aizen was killed during the invasion of the Ryokas. We didn't believe it. There must be something behind it."

"I was immediately sent to investigate. My partner was stationed in the royal grounds and through a communicator I could request for back up of confirm things to the royal grounds immediately. When I came, I saw shinigamis running everywhere chasing Ryokas. I saw the Central 46 heavily guarded. The next day, I saw the central 46 gate destroyed so I proceed inside. I saw all of the central 46 dead. I walked further in; I saw the Yonbantai-taichou and Aizen speaking. I heard everything they said and I immediately report it to the royal grounds through the communicator. Yonban-keishu reported it to the King and he gave out the order. And the rest as they say is history." The Ichiban-keishu finished.

"Is there any questions? If there is none, we shall proceed to the orders of the king." The Yonban-keishu asked.

No one said anything and so, she nods to the Ichiban-keishu to read the blue scroll.

"Here are the King's orders.

First, all that was banished or exiled whose names were written on the red scroll, if proven not guilty or dangerous are to be bailed from their exile or banishment. That is, they are allowed to step again to the grounds of Seireitei, have a permission to communicate freely with the Gotei Jyusantai and they could also join the ranks if they wished to or if there is any opening for them.

Second, Because of the repeated attempts to open the Royal gate, the royal key is to be heavily guarded by the most trusted and loyal taichous or shinigamis.

Third, Make sure that every shinigami are to be prepared for the inevitable upcoming war with the hollows.

Fourth, No mercy for the traitors. Sosuke Aizen together with the other traitors is to be killed on sight."

Some shinigamis from Gotei Jyusantai frowned and looked sad by that order. The Ichiban-keishu continued.

"Fifth, a special army that will be under the Ichibantai will be formed. Since the Ichibantai doesn't have any squad members but only the taichou and fuku-taichou, this shall be the division's squad. In this division all shinigamis that had special powers or are in special cases are placed. This is to prevent Seireitei from doing another mistake again such as what they had done a hundred years ago. In this division, they will be trained. Member of this division should be treated with respect just like how you respect a normal shinigami. They are included in the punishment for disrespecting fellow shinigami. The Sou-taichou is the one who reigns over this division, so the special squad shall only have orders directly from him.

Sixth, the royal guards shall stop the intel and focus on defending the royal grounds. Since the Gotei Jyusantai is now informed, the rest of keeping the balance shall be entrusted upon them. In this case we are suggesting a reformation of the divisions for better efficiency. That is, each division shall have its specialty or responsibility.

This is only a suggestion; you may or may not do this but assure us that things that have happened in the last fifty years will not happened again without Seireitei knowing.

Reformation of the central 46 is within the Sou-taichou and the taichous discretion as you all have known that the central 46 was easily manipulated so, it may or may not be formed again. If the central 46 is not to be formed again, the power over Seireitei goes to the hands of the taichous and the Sou-taichou the head of power.

Seventh, under this order, only the Sou-taichou may know. He may or may not accept this seventh order."

The Ichiban-keishu finished. He then gave the scroll to the Sou-taichou to read it by himself.

"Man, that was one long report. I almost fell asleep. Good thing it was finish now" Isshin said.

Suddenly Ichigo's foot landed on Isshin's face.

"Why did you hide everything from me,Yuzu and Karin?" Ichigo asked.

"Is that how you speak to your dad who only wants his family to be safe and not worried?" Isshin said as he retaliated with a flying kick on Ichigo. The two again started to bicker. Everyone looked at them amused.

The two royal guards looked at the Sou-taichou for a moment as if waiting for him to answer the last order. The Sou-taichou only nods signaling that he accepts. Then they watch the little show put up by a bickering father and son.

Soon both the royal guards were stifling a laugh at how stupid those two looked. Hiyori got caught in the crossfire as Isshin was sent flying in her direction via Ichigo kick.

"Oi, what's the big idea baldy? You almost crushed me with this baka." Hiyori shouted pointing to Isshin.

"I'm not bald. See, I have a hair in my head." Ichigo said pointing to his head.

"I'm not referring to that." Everyone sweat dropped at that.

The Yonban-keishu couldn't hold it any longer and laugh. Everyone looked at her and she said.

"Hiyori-chan, you never changed."

"Huh? Who are you?" HIyori asked.

"My my, Hiyori-chan and I thought you treat me as your mother but only a hundred years and you had completely forgotten my voice. I'm hurt…" The Yonban-keishu said as she took off her mask her hood.

"Hikifune-taichou… I can't believe it, is that really you?" Hiyori asked stunned.

"Hai, Hiyori-chan." She said cheerfully.

"Oi oi Kirio, aren't royal guards prohibited from showing their identities?" Kyoraku asked.

"Let's just say we're a special case." She answered.

"Soudesuka, now I know why I felt that your behavior is a little familiar. Ha, no wonder you were called granny." Shinji said who, was struck by a porcelain mask that she threw.

"The Seventh order was, the two royal guards that were sent shall be staying at Seireitei. With my permission, they shall be on a special mission in which they would act as an addition to our man power and they will also act as a link between Seireitei and the royal grounds. Their benefit from this mission has already been agreed between them and the King. I agreed." The Sou-taichou said.

"So, that means Hikifune-taichou will be staying here?" Hiyori asked.

"Hai, Me and Ichiban-keishu shall be stationed here as long as Sosuke's betrayal isn't finished." She answered.

"So, Ichiban-keishu, if that was the orders why are you still not taking off your mask and hood? Unless, you have a very ugly face." Isshin asked while making faces, clearly interested on who was the royal guard who saved him.

"Hey, if I take out my mask let's have a bet. I can surprise you. If I win you will do as I say. Deal?" Ichiban-keishu said.

"Sure, ha! Nothing could surprise me." Isshin boasts. Hikifune only shook her head.

"Jeez, Isshin-san still wearing a stupid face all the time for comic relief. You'll never change." Ichiban-keishu said while taking off his mask and hood.

Most of the shinigamis held their breath at who they saw.

"It--it can't be. You--died; I saw it with--my own eyes. You died a hundred and---eight years ago. It can't be you, Shin Aisora taichou…" Isshin stuttered.

Translations:

Naze – why

Soudesuka – I see

Chotto Matte – wait a minute


	5. The Former Jyubantai Taichou

"It--it can't be. You--died; I saw it with--my own eyes. You died a hundred and---eight years ago. It can't be you, Aisora taichou…" Isshin stuttered.

Shin suddenly appeared in front of Isshin's face and said. "Boo!" Isshin stumbled back in surprise and Shin laughed hard.

"Holy cow Isshin, you should have seen your face." Shin said in between his laughs and then his lips turned into a smirk.

"Hey, looks like I win from our bet. I always do, didn't I? So, I guess you're my dog eh?" Shin asked.

"How? I saw you lying on the streets of Seireitei in the pool of your own blood with claw holes in your torso." Isshin asked.

"Baka, didn't Unohana-taichou just said that there was something wrong with the body you found? Think about it, if Sosuke can fake his death, how hard was it to fake mine?" Shin said.

"But why would Aizen fake your death?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Hmm, maybe because he thought he had already killed me that night." Shin answered.

"I'm not getting this, why would he want to kill you?" Kyoraku asked.

"Isshin, how long was I missing before you tried to find me?" Shin asked.

"Well, when I asked the division members they said that they last saw you around four in the afternoon but it was already ten in the evening and you still didn't came back. So, I searched for you but then an alert came saying that a spiritual pressure that of hollows where attacking a part of Seireitei and I rushed there. When I arrived, the last hollow had just been defeated and I saw you lying on your own blood. I remember you smiled at me before you died." Isshin recalled.

"Wow, Sosuke is really imaginative huh?" Shin said.

"You haven't answered my question though, why would he want to kill you?" Kyoraku asked.

"Well, you see I was strolling at Seireitei as a daily routine. Then, I saw Sosuke walking with other shinigamis. I find it odd because the shinigamis were recruits from other division most likely from the ninth because of their sleeveless kosode. When I followed them deep in the forest outside Seireitei, I saw him stab and inject something to one of the recruit. I saw the recruit go into seizure and then he evaporated like water. When he was about to do the same thing to the other, I got out of my hiding place and halt him. But before I could even unsheathe my sword darkness came and I lost my sense of sight, hearing and smell. Then, not a few second before the darkness came, I was stabbed three times. I also got into seizure. They were supposed to finish me saying I was a failed experiment to but they sensed presence coming our way. They immediately took the remains of the other shinigamis and were supposed to take me to but I was still able to fight though, my body was starting to dissolved also. They said that I will die eventually and then they fled." Shin said.

"I see, so you discovered their little schemes so they want you dead, eh?" Kenpachi said.

"That's their biggest mistake. After they left my seizure stopped and white substance start to come out of my face." Shin said.

"So, you're a vizard also?" Rose asked.

"Iie, the presence that we felt coming were the royal guards sent to inform the Sou-taichou about them wanting to recruit Kirio to the royal guards. They took me in. At that time, their science bureau were developing a substance that when injected could kill the hollow being formed inside a souls. They felt a hollow presence inside my soul. They said they were developing it so they could lessen the souls that became hollows. They haven't tested it on any one at that time though. I asked them to use it on me, as I had nothing to lose. They did it and fortunately it did kill the hollow inside me. So, I'm just a normal shinigami. From then on, we used the substance to stop some souls on the living world from becoming hollows. But, we could only bring back souls when they became hollows within a year. After a year, the hollow in their souls are too strong for the substance to kill. Gomen, if we knew that it happened to you and the others we would have shared the substance." Shin said.

"It's okay; we got some benefits from it anyway." Shinji said.

"Well, that was interesting. And here I thought that Urahara-taichou's idea of a science bureau for the shinigamis is a first." Kurotsuchi said.

Shin took something from his back pouch hidden under his cloak. They looked at what he took and saw that it was a small box. He opened the box and it contains three small bottles with different liquids inside them. Unohana recognized the green liquid.

Shin took the bottle with the green liquid.

"This is a medicine develop by our science bureau. We call it elixir. It can heal any kinds of wounds from shallow to life threatening." He started.

Everyone looked at it in awe like it's a miracle liquid that could revive the dead.

"Is that the liquid that you gave Unohana-taichou?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Hai, and it looks like she was able to put it to good use. Err, I think we're missing someone. Ah, where's the raven haired girl that was with you?" He asked Hitsugaya.

"Momo's wounds were completely healed but it isn't her physical health that is the problem." Hitsugaya answered.

"I see, mental and emotional healths are sometimes really harder to heal than physical eh." Shin said.

"Iie, don't worry about it. I want to thank you for giving sharing the medicine as it saved Momo's life." Hitsugaya said.

"It's alright. Anyway, though this could heal any wound, it shouldn't be used on just any wound. Especially, when you are still going to have a battle afterwards because it practically uses all your left reiatsu and then transform it a natural healing energy to close up your wounds. It could also be used for illnesses but it would need more time than healing a wound depending on what the illness is. Practically, when it is used on an injured shinigami, that shinigami would have to sideline from battle for atleast three days so they could start recovering their lost reiatsu. So, use it with caution. Together with Kirio, we only have four of this left as we gave one to Unohana-san. So, it would be a lot better if we give one more to your science bureau or to Unohana-taichou so they could reproduce it." He handed the bottle to Unohana.

"Arigatou, this would really save many when we are able to reproduce this." Unohana said.

Shin then proceeded to get the bottle with the blue liquid.

"This one is the liquid used for reverting back the hollowification of a soul. I'm giving this to the Sou-taichou as I don't know if he wished to use this or not." Shin handed the bottle to the Sou-taichou.

"Matte, if that could stop hollowification shouldn't it be reproduced and be used?" Renji asked.

"Hai, we developed it to be used but of course the rules of Seireitei are not the same as the rules the royal grounds. The elixir is an exception as it helps save lives but this is a liquid that stops hollowifications. Seireitei's rule for hollowification is death, different from our rule of suppress." Kirio answered.

To their surprise the Sou-taichou handed the bottle to Kurotsuchi.

"Junibantai-taichou, reproduce this. We could use it to stop future shinigami hollowifications to prevent death." Yamamoto said.

"Yama-jii, are you sure about that it would be a violation of the law." Kyoraku asked.

"It's alright, we shall not form the central 46 again as it was proven to made more problems for us. All decisions shall come from the taichous. It will also save us from making wrong decision and decision we may regret in the future." Yamamoto answered.

"Wow, you're getting soft Yama-jii." Kyoraku teased.

"Ha, his just worried that the royal family might be on his tails again." Isshin exclaimed which earned him a flying cane on his head. The cane flew back to Yamamoto after it hit Isshin like a boomerang.

Everyone looked in awe and big sweat dropped at what happened.

"So, what does the third liquid do?" Urahara asked curious about the red liquid on the bottle left on the box.

"This liquid is still on development. It isn't finished yet. When I saved Isshin years ago, I took some of his blood sample. We also took some sample from the other victims. This is a liquid that seals off the shinigamis powers of a soul." Shin answered.

"Nani? Why would you want to make something like that?" Ichigo asked.

"To prepare for what may happen. As we had said, we knew of shinigami traitors. If they proved to be too powerful, then we could give them a taste of their own medicine." Kirio answered.

"I see, you were going to use it to Aizen huh?" Shinji asked.

"Originally yes, but now, I think we really need this to be developed as it may be needed to defeat some hollows who gained shinigami powers. You don't want a hoard of Vasto Lordes with shinigami powers do you?" Shin answered.

"So, how far has that substance reached in development?" Komamura asked.

"To tell you the truth, it hasn't been field tested as we hadn't encountered yet this so called arrancars and we certainly won't use this on fellow shinigamis as it may permanently seal off their powers. But if the bureau's calculations are correct, currently this liquid could seal the shinigami powers for atleast five minutes. By that time the enemy should be killed." Kirio answered.

"Sou-taichou, this substance is extremely dangerous to shinigamis as well. I don't know if you would like to further help in the development of this using the twelfth division but please let me remind you, do not give it to crazy maniacs who might use it on fellow shinigamis." Shin said as he handed the substance to Yamamoto.

Yamamoto took the bottle and said.

"Urahara-san would you give us a hand on this matter?" Yamamoto asked Kisuke pertaining on the liquid.

"I guess I need to. If we want to bring down Aizen, then it will be needed." Kisuke said as he accepted the bottle.

Yamamoto then cleared his throat and said.

"Now, unto the pressing matters, we are currently short of taichous." He looked at the guest composing of the vizards, Isshin, Kisuke and Yoruichi. Then he continued.

"All of you are granted access back to Seireitei and if you wish I can give to some of you the open spots of the taichous or you could join the special division which shall be formed."

"Oi, you don't even know if we agree to help you or not." Shinji asked.

"By your tone of wanting to get your revenge on Aizen and sharing information, I can conclude that you'd like it better to be helping us than being against us and against Aizen at the same time." Yamamoto answered.

"Fine, we'll join but we won't be taking taichou or fuku-taichou ranks again. We have been together for a hundred years and I don't think its right that we scatter to other divisions. We shall be joining the special division together with this block head." Shinji said while pointing to Isshin.

"Oi how can you be so sure that I don't want to be taichou again?" Isshin asked.

"Baka, you can't be taichou even if you want. Did you forget? You still don't have your powers you block head." Hiyori intervened.

"And look at it this way Isshin, we are safe from the grueling paperworks, training recruits and being stuck here until we need to go to the living world." Shinji added.

"Oh yeah, right right. I can't stay here too for long because my two beautiful daughters we'll be missing their handsome daddy. Atleast in the special division we could roam anywhere unless we are needed." Isshin said while rubbing his chin in a thinking pose.

"I guess I'll have to stay here for a while to study this liquid. I won't be taking any divisions though because I shall dedicate my time in the laboratory of the twelfth division. But, I will visit the living world from time to time to look at what has been happening to my shop and to Ururu and Jinta." Kisuke said.

"I'll be taking care of them and the shop while you're not there manager." Tessai said.

"Since the vizards and Isshin shall be on the living world, I think the living world will be safe and they could get more information. So, I guess I'll be staying here to help in the second division in training their new recruits." Yoruichi said.

"I feel sorry for them… Soifon and Yoruichi as their instructors… Hell is a better place." Kisuke and Shin said at the same time while shaking their heads.

"What am I that sadistic?" Yoruichi asked innocently.

"Sadistic? Nahh of course you're not…" Shin answered.

"Your way past that." Kisuke and Shin said at the same time.

"Hey, how come Shin is commenting on Yoruichi-san's training? I thought he was the taichou of the tenth division?" Ichigo asked.

"Well you see Kurosaki-dono, a hundred years ago. There is one division that no one wants to piss from taichou to fourth sit. Because they were all very adept at killing stealthily and torture, could you guess what division is that?" Tessai asked.

"Umm, Yoruichi's division? I still don't get it." Ichigo answered.

"Yes, Yoruichi-dono the taichou, Aisora-dono the fuku-taichou, Urahara-dono the 3rd seat and Soifon-dono the 4th seat. Aisora-dono was her fuku-taichou before he became taichou of the tenth division." Tessai answered.

"Sugui… That training must be something. All four of them became taichou. I haven't heard anything like that before." Matsumoto exclaimed.

"Not really, Aizen managed to evict all of us except Soifon remember?" Yoruichi answered.

"Speaking of taichou, the 5th division is in dire need of a taichou as their fuku-taichou is also unstable at the moment. If we leave it at that, the division will crumble. Shin and Kirio I know this kind of asking more but could one of you take over the 5th division for a while?" Yamamoto asked.

"I'll take the ninth division." Kirio said before Shin could speak.

"Nani?" Hisagi asked.

"Well Shin told me once that the ninth division was the division that publishes magazine and sorts in Seireitei. I like magazines and I wanna write many things. I will share my vast experience to everyone through writing." Kirio exclaimed.

"Yeah obachan, do that. Share your experience to the young ones like us." Shin huffed.

"You're just miffed because you are now stuck with the 5th division. Haha. Got you mister I know it all." Kirio said then stuck out her tongue.

"Oh yeah, as if that's the only division left. Well then, I shall take the…" Before Shin could finish Yoruichi beat him to it.

"I change my mind, I'll take the 3rd division and maybe I could also turn it to an extension of the 2nd division since the workload of the 2nd division is I think overloaded." Yoruichi said.

"Sheesh, yeah right both obachans gang up on little o'l me. You said you don't wanna be taichou again and then you'll change your mind. Why not take the 5th division then?" Shin asked.

"3rd division is closer to 2nd division and you know us girls always changing our minds. Revenge is sweet, right?" Yoruichi answered.

"Sadistic werecat, I'll get you back obachans. I guess I'll be taking the 5th division." Shin said defeated.

"Very well then." Yamamoto said seemingly amuse of the new taichou assignments.

"Gobantai-taichou Aisora taichou, haha perfect I like how that sounds." Kirio said while laughing.

"Hmm, now that I think about it. Aisora and Aizen sound alike. Is that why you don't like to be in that division?" Isshin asked.

"Nahh, I just don't like paperworks and fuku-taichou staying on the fourth division means double paperworks for the taichou. And I thought I already graduated from that work… Furthermore, Momo-san was almost killed by her former taichou, it will be hard for her to accept a new one and give her trust." Shin answered while shaking his head.

Everyone seemed downcast because of what he said.

"What are you saying? Paperworks are the best work on Seireitei." Isshin said proudly wanting to change the atmosphere.

"Yeah? So, that why, you never do yours when you were still my fuku-taichou. And you left it all to your fuku-taichou when you were the taichou and don't ask how I knew." Shin answered.

Everyone sweatdropped at that.

"And I thought I was the only one with that kind of problem." Toshiro muttered.

"Well, let's just say tenth division is a cursed division." Shin ghastly said.

"Wha, what do you mean?" Matsumoto asked.

"Well, let's see, before I became the taichou of that division the former taichou was one of the original taichous of the Gotei 13 and he was the youngest of them and he died when he was on a mission. Then I became taichou of that division and I supposedly died. I was also a very young taichou by that time. Isshin was young when he became fuku-taichou of the tenth division. He was also the fuku-taichou of the taichou before me. He was supposed to be killed. You see, the tenth division was cursed to have a taichou to have started becoming a shinigami at a young age then have a taichou or a fuku-taichou to be a slacker then… They die…" Shin said seriously stressing the last part.

"Eeep." Matsumoto yelp even Toshiro couldn't hide his nervousness.

Then Shin laughed.

"Oh Kami-sama you should have seen both your faces. It was priceless. You really took what I said to heart."

"Of course they would, what you recounted really did happen. Don't mind him; he really likes to prank people. His already old and yet he still acts like a child." Kirio said.

"Hey, I'm not old baachan. Compare to you and the others I'm only at late teens to early twenties." Shin said.

"Please don't joke things like that. I don't wanna lose my kawai taichou." Matsumoto said while burying Hitsugaya's face in her assets and hugging tightly.

"Ahh I think, he'll die not from missions or enemies but by you." Shin said noticing Isshin was behind him prepared to give him one of his fatherly hugs.

"I miss the times that I hug you taichou! Matsumoto hug Hitsugaya as much as you want, you'll miss it when he grows." Isshin said as he attempt to hug Shin but he was welcomed by a hand in the face which sent him flying. Everyone got out of Isshin's flight as he collided with walls of three buildings putting a hole in them until he stopped at the fourth one.

"Kuso, I think I put too much force with that. I was only intending to push him a little. ISSHIN-SAN DAIJOUBU DESU KA!" Shin said shouting the last part to Isshin.

"Hai hai, Daijoubu!" Isshin shout back before passing out.

"Oh my, looks like I'm going to have another patient. Aisora-san, please refrain from hurting someone with your jokes and pranks." Unohana said.

"Wari Wari, I think I got a little overboard." Shin said while turning to them and rubbing the back of his head and having a sheepish smile.

'His strong' was all they thought while picking up their jaws that comically reached the ground.

They heard a loud laugh.

"Haha, looks like even after a hundred years of not practicing hakuda under me, you're strength and mastery hasn't faded." Yoruichi said.

"I think that's enough for today before Aisora-taichou completely destroys my division. I will call for a meeting for the updates. Dismiss." Yamamoto said after tapping his cane on the ground.

Everyone goes out of the first division.

~/~/~/~

"Hey, are you sure you'll be okay taking that division?" Kirio asked Shin.

Currently they are going out of the first division barracks after picking up their things and moving to their new division.

"Yeah, I guess so. I feel that it is my responsibility to restore the life in that division anyway. I should've intervened with Sosuke's plans a long time ago." Shin answered.

"It's not your fault you know. You did try to stop him right? What about her?" Kirio answered.

"What do you mean her?" Shin answered in which Kirio only raised an eyebrow.

"I think she already forgot about me. You did see her right. It's as if she didn't know me or I was just an acquaintance of some sort. I guess she already moved on and I'm thankful for that. I only made her worry and hurt her in the past." Shin answered.

"You really don't like that right? Her forgetting all about you." Kirio asked.

"Does it matter? What matters is what we have to do. I don't like that but it's for the best." Shin finished.

As they were passing the training grounds of the fourth division, someone suddenly attacked Shin from behind. He sidestepped in time to dodge the attack.

"Looks like what the rumors say were true that you are a very formidable warrior, Shin Aisora." Ikkaku said his head shining when being struck by the light.

END OF CHAPTER 5

Translations:

Kosode – the black uniform the shinigamis wear

Nani – what

Obachan – granny

Kuso – shit

Daijoubu desu ka / daijoubu – Are you alright? / I'm alright

Wari Wari – My bad

Sugui – amazing

**A.N.**

**That's chapter 5 ^__^. Please read and review, I got alerts and favorites from this but none have reviewed… Y__Y Please read and review… **


	6. The New Gobantai Taichou

"Looks like what the rumors say were true that you are a very formidable warrior, Shin Aisora." Ikkaku said his head shining when being struck by the light.

"Hey, what's the big idea of transferring the Living world's sun inside the fourth division's training grounds? My eyes hurt." Shin answered while covering his eyes.

Rangiku, Toshirou, Kira and Hisagi who just came out of the fourth division after visiting Momo heard what Shin said. All of them except Toshirou, who was smirking, laughed.

"Say that again?" Ikkaku shouted angrily.

"I said, that I think someone transferred the living world's sun here in Seireitei. Please put away your sword it might hurt someone or worse yourself. Those are not things that are just swung around." Shin answered.

"Why you, my head is not the sun. I'll show you some manners." Ikkaku said as he was about to raise his sword as Shin was putting down his things.

But Shin disappeared and the onlookers where speechless at what they saw.

"Fast, that was very fast." Ichigo said. He, Chad, Uryu and Orihime were being toured by Rukia and Renji when they saw Shin kicked Ikkaku's leg from the back and then stepped on his sword's sheath knowing that it may be used as a counterattack and then grabbing Ikkaku's hand that was carrying the sword and jerking it downward until the sword's blade was touching Ikkaku's throat. The result Shin was behind Ikkaku who was kneeling, Shin's right foot stepping on Ikkaku's sheath and his left hand holding Ikkaku's sword together with Ikkaku's hand and the blade placed on Ikkaku's throat.

"Hey, I told you didn't I? You might get hurt when you swing carelessly." Shin said cheerfully as he let go of Ikkaku and proceeded to pick his things up again.

"Lucky! Lucky Lucky Lucky!" They heard Ikkaku sing while doing his lucky dance.

"Shimatta, I think I got a little overboard again. You think he lost it?" Shin asked Kirio.

"It looks like it." Kirio replied.

"He did lost it!" Shin exclaimed when he saw Ikkaku standing only on his Toe fingers.

"Nope, he didn't. That's his so called lucky dance. He does that everytime he finds a strong opponent." Yumichika said seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

"You mean that thing he was doing was a dance? He looks more like a lunatic." Shin said wide eyed.

'What the hell's with these people, one dance like a lunatic and this one has feathers on his eyebrows. And they say I am weird.' Shin thought as he looked at Kirio who had the same 'WTF' expression upon seeing Ikkaku and Yumichika.

Then Ikkaku stopped and faced Shin.

"Now, let's see who's stronger shall we? Nobiro Hozukimaru." Ikkaku shouted.

"Oi oi, Ikkaku are you nuts? You wanna fight a shinigami who is already passed taichou level and a royal guard who was able to take on two taichous at the same time and even hurt Aizen?" Ichigo asked.

"Save your energy Ichigo. When Ikkaku-sempai sees a strong opponent, he won't stop until he is able to fight him." Renji said.

"Gomen gomen, but I don't like fighting fellow shinigamis unless they are on the enemy's side. So, please find another opponent." Shin answered while walking away.

Ikkaku suddenly attacked him intending to impale him using Hozukimaru. Shin tilt his head a little to the left just enough to prevent the blade to stab his head.

"Your one stubborn cueball are you?" Shin asked.

"Who are you calling cueball? Enough with your mindless chatter, show me what you got or is the rumors just lies?" Ikkaku taunted.

"Maybe they are lies maybe they are not. If you really want to know then show me your full strength, then maybe I might show you a glimpse of mine." Shin answered.

"What are you saying; I am using my full strength." Ikkaku said.

"Really? I don't think so; you are not in your bankai yet." Shin answered.

"What Bankai are you saying? I don't have one." Ikkaku said.

"Oh I see, hiding it eh? I'll tell you something then. You are hiding it poorly. You see shinigamis who have been taichous or higher for a long time can easily detect the level of the reiatsu of a soul, especially when that soul is not very good at controlling his reiatsu. Sadly, you are one of them. If you're not going to use it against me then you're not even worth the bother." Shin replied.

"Are you afraid of losing to someone who is not in Bankai?" Ikkaku asked.

"Iie, I just don't like to waste my time on shining the floor with your head and your blood as the wax." Shin answered as he and Kirio was about to left the fourth division grounds.

"Ha! You can escape me now, but I will haunt you till you give in to my challenge. Even if I had to beat all those from your division till I get up to you." Shin stopped when he heard Ikkaku said that.

"You don't know when to stop are you, Mr. Cueball?" Shin asked. His voice is not cheerful anymore.

"Of course." Ikkaku boasts.

"Kirio, please hold unto this for a few seconds." Shin said as he handed his things to Kirio.

"Now, we're talkin'" Ikkaku exclaimed.

"Baka!" Shin suddenly disappeared and before Ikkaku could react he was already sent flying backwards by a knee kick in the gut. His flight was stopped by a large rock, where he collided and was buried in the shambles. Ikkaku moved the pieces of the rock so he could stand up but he was a little hunched because of the pain in his gut and said.

"What the… Atleast say start or give any indication that it is—" Ikkaku's words were cut off because Shin was already over his head and kicked him on the back of his skull which buried him on the ground face first. Shin then grabbed the back of his kosode and then his neck. He raised Ikkaku until they were looking eye to eye.

"We are shinigamis not street brawlers who just fight because we want or it is fun. We fight to kill and protect. There is only one rule we follow on a fight and that is 'Be sure we win'." Shin said as he threw Ikkaku upward. Shin appeared on top of Ikkaku and then hit Ikkaku's back with the heel of his foot.

As Ikkaku was falling downward, he appeared at Ikkaku's back and said.

"If you're purpose to be a shinigami is just to have some fun in your fights then quit because we are fighting for something much bigger than your fun." He rode Ikkaku like a snowboard as Ikkaku reaches the ground till his skid stopped. Ikkaku by now was down face first in the ground. A trail was formed where he had skidded. Shin then stood up and walk off Ikkaku's back and stepped on Ikkaku's head which resulted in his head being buried to the ground.

"Don't try initiating a fight against me again nor trying to initiate a fight on my division because if I see you harassing anyone of them…" Shin said. He grabbed Ikkaku and then dropped him so he was lying on his back. Then, Shin got closer and whispered into his ear.

"I'm going to make sure that waxing and shining the floor with your head and blood will be your least of worries. I'm sure the twelfth division is in need of some shinigami body parts, ne?"

Ikkaku through bleary eyes looked at Shin. What he saw though wasn't the cheerful and childish keishu but a dead serious assassin.

"Sugui, this is the first time I saw Ikkaku-sempai gets his ass handed to him and not being able to even fight back nor land even a single strike." Renji said.

"Now I have no doubt, he really is from Yoruichi's division." Ichigo exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Hisagi asked.

"He is so much like Urahara and Yoruichi. Normally, they look goofy and carefree. They tease others, childish and even act dumb sometimes but then they will suddenly change personality to serious. When they are serious, they would beat the hell out of you at the quickest way possible then they would mess with your mind with taunts then they would change back to their goofy personality." Ichigo said.

"The most dangerous assassins are those who look the most harmless. I remember Kurosaki-taichou telling me that. I didn't know he was referring to the former 2nd division officers when he said that." Toshirou muttered.

Shin walked back to Kirio and took his belongings.

"Arigatou Kirio, let's go we have many thing to do." Shin said cheerfully.

"How you change from a small child to a serious adult then back to a small child attitude at a small amount of time still puzzles me till this day." Kirio said while looking at Shin.

"What are you saying Obachan? I am always serious."

Kirio sighs and just shook her head.

~/~/~/~

It was early morning; a week had passed since Shin was instated as the taichou of the 5th division. Momo was just starting to wake up. She heard voices talking inside her hospital room. Her vision was a little blurry from the much sleep.

"So, what do you think Unohana-taichou? Is she clear to go now?"

"I think so, Ai…" Unohana replied.

'Who is Unohana-taichou talking too? I couldn't see much or hear much yet. My senses are still asleep. That voice seemed familiar. Ai…? Aizen-taichou? Yes, that looks like Aizen-taichou's voice. So it was really just a nightmare. I guess I just hit my head hard. I was right Aizen-taichou would never die nor try to kill me.' Momo thought. Her vision starts to get clearer.

She saw someone whose back is turned to her. She saw the white haori with the kanji number five on the haori. She looked up a little and saw the man's hair was brown. Though, she was a little baffled as why her Aizen-taichou is wearing a sleeveless haori and kosode with a very big sash tied around his waist.

"Aizen-taichou?" Momo mumbled.

Both taichou turned to her. She was shocked. The taichou wearing the 5th division's haori wasn't her Aizen-taichou but another person.

"Yokatta, it looks like you finally woke up." Shin said cheerfully.

"Anou, who are you?" Momo asked.

"Ah gomen gomen, watashi wa Aisora Shin desu, atarashii Gobantai-taichou. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Shin answered cheerfully.

"What happened to Aizen-taichou? Where is he?" Momo asked worried.

"What was the last thing you remember, Hinamori-fuku-taichou?" Unohana asked.

"I'm not really sure." Momo answered uncomfortably.

"Ogenki desu ka. You look pale." Shin asked.

"I had nightmares." Momo answered.

"Could you tell us?" Unohana asked.

"Hai, it's not very clear but I think I remember some parts of it." Momo started. She looked and saw that they are listening.

"In my dream, Aizen-taichou was killed and then for some reason I attacked Shirou-chan." Momo paused for a minute to recall her nightmare.

"Who's Shirou-chan?" Shin whispered to Unohana-taichou.

"That's Hitsugaya-taichou of the 10th division. They were childhood friends." Unohana whispered back.

"Then, I followed Shirou-chan to the central 46. I saw Ichimaru-taichou in there and then he asked me to follow him because someone wants to see me. Then, I saw Aizen-taichou and he hugged me then he stabbed me and everything went dark." Momo finished.

Both taichous didn't speak but only looked at Momo sadly.

"Why are you the Gobantai-taichou now? What happened to Aizen-taichou? Did something happen to him from the ryoka invasion? Please tell me." Momo asked pleadingly.

"Sosuke didn't die on the ryoka invasion. So please rest for a while. We'll tell you everything when you when you're better." Shin answered.

Momo looked at the sad faces of both taichous and then it dawned on her.

"My nightmare… it wasn't actually a dream was it? It all makes sense now… Why I am in the fourth division when I didn't fought for atleast a month and why the 5th division has a new taichou…" Momo asked.

She looked at them and they were silent.

"I was right didn't I? I attacked Shirou-chan in a blind conclusion that he killed Aizen-taichou and then in the end, it was Aizen who betrayed me…" Momo said.

Both taichou was surprised at how Momo suddenly dropped the taichou after Aizen's name.

"Sosuke betrayed everyone. He betrayed the whole Seireitei together with Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tousen. So, please don't be too harsh on yourself. Everyone was betrayed and fooled." Shin said while extending his hand reaching for Momo head to comfort her.

He wasn't very surprise though, when Momo swatted his hand away and scurried away from him. Sadness came upon Shin's face. Momo saw this and said.

"Gomen." Momo said not looking into his eyes.

"Daijoubu, daijoubu. Don't worry about the division for a while. I'll be taking care of it. So you just rest up, okay?" Shin said cheerfully.

Momo just stayed silent and still refusing to look at him.

"I better go. Many things to do. Unohana-taichou, please take care of Hinamori-fuku-taichou." Shin said while walking out of the door.

Once Shin was outside, he was about to walk out of the division when he felt Unohana-taichou's presence and she asked.

"Aisora-taichou, daijoubu?"

"Hai, daijoubu." He answered.

"Please understand, she is currently experiencing emotional trauma from what happened." Unohana said.

"I know, I'm not upset about her. If there is a person I am angry it is Sosuke. Momo-san wasn't the first one who was scared of me when I was announced as the new taichou of the fifth division. Everyone in the division practically couldn't accept me or more specifically can't trust me. What Sosuke did really traumatized the whole division." Shin replied.

"Give them time. Betrayal is something very hard to accept, especially when the very person who betrayed you is someone you pledge your whole loyalty and life."

"I know, I guess my work keeps on piling up huh? Oh by the way, we're you able to study the elixir?" Shin asked cheerfully.

"Hai, give me some more time and I think I could reproduce it. Some of the ingredients used are actually available in the mountains where I gather herbs."

"Yokatta, I hope it could be reproduced. Gomen, I am not really good at making herbal medicines or medicines of sort. I'm more on the gadgets and fighting. It's really good that there are divisions dedicated for research and relief."

"It's alright; not everyone could really be a master at everything. It takes years or centuries and being special to be that. We just have to do our part extraordinarily well and learn to trust others to do theirs."

"I guess you're right. Well I better go back to my division now. Many things to do, many shinigamis to befriend and gain trust." Shin answered.

"Good luck, Aisora-taichou." Unohana said before Shin disappeared.

"A hundred years have passed and you still like disappearing like that." Unohana smilingly said.

~/~/~/~

"Hadou #90: Kurohitsugi" A black energy starts to form a coffin around the training dummy but it dissipated before it even was able to complete the coffin.

"Kuso, I can't even form the coffin when I don't use the incantation. Even if I use the incantation, I can't attain the full power of a number ninety or higher hadou." Toshirou said aloud. He was currently at squad tens' training ground.

"You know, kido takes years or even centuries to master. It's a lot harder than practicing zanjutsu and hakuda. It needs very high concentration, reiatsu control and experience. But look at you; you were able to almost form a level ninety hadou without incantation at such a young age, truly worthy of the title Tensai Shounen." Shin said while clapping.

"Ohayo Gozaimasou, Aisora-taichou." Toshirou said. Truth to be told he was very grateful to Shin because he not only took over the 5th division so it won't crumble and that he was the one who gave the elixir to heal Momo. At the same time, he unintentionally made Shin his role model. By what Abarai told and confirmed by Ichigo and Komamura-taichou, Shin was able to stand up against two taichous at the same time while also being able to protect the others and even hurt Aizen, something he couldn't even do. Yes, he wasn't able to stop Aizen from taking the hogyouku but Toshirou doubt that any taichou could at that situation. To top it all he was once a child prodigy like him.

"You're too formal Hitsugaya-taichou, you can call me Shin or any nickname you think. I don't mind formalities." Shin answered.

"Really? But you just called me formally." Toshirou replied.

"Well, you don't like being called Shirou-chan, Shirou-kun, Chibi-taichou, Hitsugaya-kun or just plain Toshirou, ne?" Shin answered.

"How did you know those nicknames?" Toshirou asked.

"Did you forget that I was once like you? Well, I didn't mind being called Shin-chan or chibi-taichou or Shin-kun or Aisora-chan but I doubt the others would like it. And I kinda saw you reprimand Ichigo one time when he called you Toshirou." Shin answered.

"I see."

"Well Hitsugaya-taichou, I have a question for you. Why do you want to be strong? Is it to kill your enemy? To take revenge? Or just to beat everyone and be on top?" Shin asked.

"Off course to…" Toshirou didn't know how to continue. He closed his eyes and thought of why he wants to fight and get stronger. He remembered when he was still in Junrinan. He wanted to be accepted.

'I wanted to be accepted… no, I was fine being unaccepted by most as long as I have even atleast one person who would accept me.' Toshirou thought.

'That's right I became a shinigami, so that obachan won't be sick because of me. So, I could protect obachan from my own powers but obachan is dead now.' Momo flashed on Toshirou's mind. Matsumoto and the other shinigamis who believed in him even though, he was a child.

Toshirou opened his eyes and was about to speak but Shin stopped him.

"I'll teach you if you want. You don't have to tell me you're reason, I think I already know." Shin answered.

"You'll teach me? Like an apprentice?" Toshirou asked not believing what he heard.

"If that's how you call it. I personally think it's only a help from one taichou to another. So do you accept?"

'A royal guard is offering to teach me. I can't believe it.' Toshirou thought.

"**So, are you going to accept? I think you'll learn a lot from him." **Hyourinmaru said.

'But wouldn't it be confirming that I am incompetent?' Toshirou thought.

"**I think not. And if you think you are then this is your golden opportunity to overcome that. Accept it Toshirou, you weren't really able to do anything against the betrayal. You may have known that there was something going on but you were still blindsided. Even in protecting Momo, you were no help at all. It was your fuku-taichou who stopped Ichimaru from impaling her and you weren't even able to scratch Aizen when he stabbed her. If you think you are incompetent then this is your chance to improve." Hyourinmaru finished.**

Toshirou pondered for a minute and came to a conclusion that Hyourinmaru was right.

"Hai, I accept your offer, Aisora-sensei. Please help me get stronger and be more competent as a taichou. But may I ask something?" Toshirou said while bowing.

Shin raised an eyebrow at what Toshirou said.

"Uhh, I told you Shin is fine. Calling me sensei kinda makes me feel old. And yeah ask away."

"How can you be so sure about why I want to be stronger? I mean how were sure that my reason was not for my own gain?" Toshirou asked.

"Ahh that? Let's just say, your eyes isn't the same as mine. Gotta go now, I have to go and meet someone." Shin said as he disappeared leaving a confused taichou behind.

End of chapter 6

Translations:

Shimatta - darn it

Nobiro – grow/extend

Anou – excuse me

Watashi wa Aisora Shin desu, atarashii Gobantai-taichou. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu - I am Aisora Shin, new 5th division captain. It's a pleasure to meet you.

Ogenki desu ka – How are you?

Tensai Shounen – Child prodigy

Ohayo Gozaimasou – Good morning

Chibi – small

**A.N.**

**Halo I hope you like this chapter. Sorry about the fight being a little sucky, I'm really not good with describing fight scenes. I could picture them on my mind but I couldn't describe them greatly. **

**My reviewers:**

**idontseepenguins – thanks for the review. It was the first review I got. I hope you continue reading. And She is umm a secret. She'll be revealed on the next few chapters and many more hehe.**

**Bleachigo – thanks ^__^ yep I really put thoughts writing this. I wanted it to be as good as I could. I hope I won't disappoint you. ^__^.**

**Please read and review. It really means a lot to me. ^__^ **


	7. Thoughts and Sentiments

**Wee it's Halloween. Happy Halloween everyone. Oh yeah as a Halloween treat, I put up an omake chapter. I hope you like it. **

**Oh yeah I haven't said this in a while…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach nor its characters I only own this story and my OC.**

Things to remember:

~/~/~/~ means scene change

~0~0~0~ _italic texts_ ~0~0~0~ flashbacks

"texts" said by shinigamis/humans

'texts' thoughts by shinigamis/human

"**texts" said by hollows/zanpakuto**

'**texts' thoughts by hollows/zanpakuto**

Now unto the story:

"Ahh that? Let's just say, your eyes isn't the same as mine. Gotta go now, I have to go and meet someone." Shin said as he disappeared leaving a confused taichou behind.

Shin walked through the hallways until he reached the 12th division laboratory. He opened the door and saw the people he was looking for.

"I'd figure you're all here." Shin said.

Kisuke, Kirio and Yoruichi looked at him.

"Wanna have some lunch? I'm kinda hungry and don't wanna eat alone." Shin asked.

"Yeah sure, just going to store this for a while." Kisuke said while storing the red liquid bottle.

After they ate and just walking around Seireitei.

"So, how's it going Kisuke?" Shin asked.

"I've been asked by that three times today." Kisuke answered.

"I'd figure that." Shin replied.

"Well, I think I need more time to look into it. It's very dangerous to presume and without a test specimen, everything is just in theory. Though, I think I could reproduce it." Kisuke answered.

"I see, well the science bureau took years to develop that and up until now they aren't finished yet."

"Shin, how's you first week as the Gobantai taichou?" Kirio asked.

"Well, not good I guess. Everyone in the division practically doesn't trust anyone who will be their taichou, though I think by time they would accept. The biggest problem is the fuku-taichou." Shin answered.

"She does not accept you as a taichou and still believes that Aizen is still her taichou?" Yoruichi asked.

"Iie, it's quite the opposite. She accepts that Sosuke betrayed everyone but because of that she experienced high emotional trauma. She feared that all taichou would just gain her trust then dump her or worse kill her. When I visited her yesterday when she woke up, she was practically scurrying away from me like I was some deadly plaque. What about yours?" Shin answered.

"Well, that's to be expected. It's a good thing the 3rd division wasn't really that attach to Ichimaru. Some of them were really creep out of him. Even his fuku-taichou admitted that he couldn't understand him. Though, that doesn't mean they weren't loyal to him but they are more loyal to their division than him that's for sure. So, no problem on my side." Yoruichi said.

"The ninth division is kinda peculiar. They said that Tousen teaches justice of some sort. Half of them are followers and half are just downright annoyed of what he says. Though, they were all surprise that he was a traitor. Well, one thing is for sure the division is very law abiding. The fuku-taichou said that he accepted that Tousen was a traitor though he doesn't know what to do with it. Confuse one I guess." Kirio said.

"So, I have the biggest problem huh? Oh yeah could you guys help me on something?" Shin asked.

"And what is that?" Yoruichi asked.

"I asked Toshirou if he wants me to teach him. He agreed but you know I could only teach him so much. You know how bad I am when it comes to Hoho and Kido." Shin answered sheepishly.

"Haha, I'm sure he would be surprised to know that. Afterall, with that battle at Sokyoku hill which had become a very popular legend now and making you a very popular shinigami here in Seireitei, you were presumed a master of all the shinigami arts."

"Really, they shouldn't believe on just presumed truths. It's actually a bad habit." Shin answered shaking his head.

"Well, you can't blame them. It's kind of natural. Anyway, I'll agree to help in Kido but you should also teach my fuku-taichou. He's a well rounded one but I think he wants more on Zanjutsu and not only that I heard he doesn't like using his shikai. Maybe you could help." Kirio said.

"They could join when I teach my division about Hoho. I already discussed my plans on the division. Well, they are practically thrilled. I think I'll turn the division into a military police. I'll leave the assassination department to the 2nd division. Oh and yeah, Kira said he isn't someone who is into hakuda, he's more on Zanjutsu and Kido. So, I guess you should also teach him in return for my favor." Yoruichi said.

"Darn, obachans really won't help me without payment are you?" Shin asked.

"Nope, Mr. Know-it-all." Yoruichi and Kirio said at the same time to which Kisuke only laughed.

"Fine, but Kirio you gotta teach Momo. She's more unto Kido."

"Sure. I could use a female apprentice for once."

"Why don't you just change fuku-taichous then? It would be more beneficial that way than wasting time going to other divisions." Soifon said appearing behind them.

"Ah, Konichiwa Soifon-taichou!" Shin exclaimed cheerfully.

"Konichiwa, Soifon-san." Kisuke said.

Soifon only grunted in response.

"That would be very rude Soifon-taichou. You don't send your fuku-taichou somewhere just because you don't have the same fighting style. Actually it's a lot better if you have different style so the other could cover your weakness." Shin replied.

"Suit yourself with your logic, Aisora-taichou. I need to get going Ja ne Yoruichi-sama, Kirio-san." Soifon answered, her voice becoming softer as she excuse herself from Yoruichi and Kirio. Then she walked away.

"Well, that was rude. She didn't even say 'Hi' to me. Oh well, I am just a handsome merchant anyway." Kisuke said.

"Well, what do you expect Kisuke, you did took her Yoruichi-sama away from her you know." Yoruichi teased.

"It's not my fault that you didn't take her with us you know."Kisuke said.

"I think she hates all of us for just leaving her behind like that. Well, she was obsessed with Yoruichi so she could forgive her immediately but I don't think she could forgive us, Kisuke." Shin said.

"Aw, is that guilt I hear from your voices?" Kirio teased.

"As if we had a choice you know. Anyway, I'll be checking up on my fuku-taichou. Send you fuku-taichous to me next week." Shin answered and then disappeared.

"He really should stop that habit of his, disappearing just like that." Kirio said.

~/~/~/~

A week has passed since Momo had woken up and met Shin. Every day, he would go to the 4th division to visit her.

"Ohayo Momo!" Shin exclaimed cheerfully.

"Ohayo." Momo answered still she was not looking at him.

"How are you today? Unohana-taichou said you could come out of here tomorrow."

"I see…" Momo answered indifferently.

"Yup, I'll inform the division so we could have a feast for your recovery ne?"

She didn't respond.

"Well, see you tomorrow I guess. I'm going to meet my new students." Shin said cheerfully feeling that Momo didn't really want him to be around. But as he turned around, Momo snapped.

"Why are you being so nice to me? Don't you see? I can't accept you as my taichou. I can't accept anyone. I can't trust anyone anymore. It would do you better if you just demote me or just release me from your division and find a more suitable fuku-taichou. Why do you have to persevere to get my trust?"

"What are you saying Momo? You're my fuku-taichou whether you call me taichou or not. I don't care how long it takes or how hard it is to make you trust me. And formalities doesn't matter to me you know. You could call me any nicknames you want; I'll just inform the other taichou and the sou-taichou about it so you won't get punished for misinterpretation of it as misbehavior. And just now you called me taichou ne?" Shin answered cheerfully.

Momo just stared wide eyed at Shin's back as he exited the door.

~/~/~/~

Shin is currently walking around Seireitei. He looks at the giant clock.

"9 a.m. huh? So, I guess I still have an hour before I meet them." He walked into the forest part of Seireitei. He saw someone familiar secretly training his sword techniques.

'This should be good.' Shin thought as he sneak at him from behind.

The shinigami though, felt someone behind him and tried to fire a low level kido at the person sneaking behind him.

"Hadou #4 Byakurai." He said as he turns around. His hand though was caught by Shin and diverted his fingers sideward so the pale lightning struck a nearby tree.

"Always the cautious one eh, Byakuya?" Shin asked.

"Aisora-taichou, what are you doing in this parts of the woods?" Byakuya asked.

"As if you don't know me, you know I like strolling at the forest when I have a free time."

"The werecat told me you were going to take new apprentices. A taichou and two fuku-taichous."

"That Neko-baba really is a loud mouth isn't she. Always meowing things." Shin said feigning annoyance.

"You should have known better." Byakuya replied.

~/~/~/~

Elsewhere in Seireitei.

"Achoo!" Yoruichi sniffed.

"Cat flu? Should I ask Tessai to make a medicine for that? You know cat flu is very dangerous to cats." Kisuke teased.

"Nah, I think some pretty boys are just talking about me. You know how popular I am." Yoruichi answered. To which Kisuke only raised an eyebrow.

~/~/~/~

"Are you sure you could take on three apprentices at the same time and to top it one of them is a prodigy?" Byakuya asked.

"What are you saying Byakuya? Are you doubting me? The one who taught you most of your Zanjutsu skills?"

"Whatever you say Aisora-taichou." Byakuya said indifferently.

"What happened to you Byakuya? The apprentice I have years ago doesn't have a cold attitude. Iie, the only friend I have close to being a brother isn't that cold. You didn't even try to stop the execution of your sister."

"You need to ask that? We thought you were dead. I thought the only friend I had since I was a child and my sensei died. And to add to that Yoruichi, Kisuke and even Tessai suddenly gone missing and was branded traitors. When my grandfather died I felt I was left alone, the only people who had treat me as equal and not some noble shit were all gone. I married a woman who treated me well but she also died. Don't you see everyone I cared for, they left me. And now all of the sudden all of you would come back and you expect me to be same again and welcome you with open arms? Fat chance." Byakuya shouted at Shin. Even Byakuya couldn't believe that he just have an outburst and was shocked.

Shin smiled and patted Byakuya at the shoulder.

"Now, that's the Byakuya I know. The fierce one who doesn't take shit from anyone and says what he wants that is sometimes reckless due to his hotheadedness. That wasn't hard to get out of your system wasn't it? Don't boil up all your frustration inside, believe me when I say I know someone who did and it didn't turn out well."

"Of course you know, he was your…" Byakuya didn't finish as he saw Shin shook his head. "Arigato, Shin-sensei."

"I already told you don't call me that. We're the same age you know. Gomen Byakuya, I really didn't intend to just leave like that and nor thus everyone."

"It's fine now that I know why. Just next time you are doing something dangerous atleast alert me so I could prepare a proper funeral for you."Byakuya joked, something he only does when he is around Shin.

"Heh, I guess I would. Anyway, you should lighten up. I'm sure your division will like it better. You won't find any other friend by being cold you know. I think I should also teach that to Toshirou."

"You have to talk to her. That is, if you want to mend even just your friendship with her. She really did cried and broke down when you supposedly 'died'." Byakuya said.

"I know. Arigatou."

"I better get going and start my paper works. That fuku-taichou of mine doesn't do any of it."

"You know, Isshin used to do that to me. You just have to find something to blackmail him you know. I think he likes your sister, wanna try blackmailing him using her? Oh and you should also train your fuku-taichou. You could always use your sister so he would train hard, right?" Shin said with an evil smirk.

"Just like the old times eh?" Byakuya said with an equal smirk.

~/~/~/~

Toshirou just arrived at the 5th division training ground. He looked at the giant clock.

"9:48 a.m. still have some time to calm my nerves. Baka Matsumoto, always had to be awakened everytime she drinks the night before." Toshirou murmured.

"Ohayo, Hitsugaya-taichou."

Toshirou looked at where the voice came and saw Kira and Shuhei sitting on a rock.

"Ohayo Hisagi, Izuru. Why are you here?" Toshirou asked surprise that they are also there.

"Our taichous sent us here. They said that Aisora-taichou will be the one who will teach us. It's an offer to good to pass up. Are you also here for the training, Hitsugaya-taichou?" Hisagi answered.

"Well, you guys are quite the early birds eh? I guess I suppose that we start to know where you excel and where you suck." Shin exclaimed while sitting at the top of a wall of the training ground.

"Aisora-taichou!" The three of them exclaimed, surprised that he was already there.

'I swear I just looked at there a moment ago and I didn't see him. How was he able to just pop out of nowhere?' Izuru thought.

"How did you just pop out of there?" Hisagi asked.

"Ah, that is for me to know and for you to discover. Well shall we start the introductions? I'll start okay?" Shin answered.

All three nodded.

"I'm Shin Aisora, my specialty is assassination and reconnaissance. I excel at Zanjutsu and Hakuda while I suck at Hoho and Kido. Unfortunately, Kirio and Yoruichi will be the ones who will teach you in that field."

All three raised an eyebrow.

"You're kidding right? You just pop out of nowhere and suddenly disappear and even were able to keep up with three taichous and even use high level bakudos that are not known here in Seireitei but are powerful enough to stop a shikai and a level ninety Hadou and you say you're bad at those things? Then what do you call us then?" Toshirou asked.

"I call you shinigamis. And me being to move so fast or disappear doesn't mean that I use hoho as well as me using a spell doesn't necessarily mean it was a Kido right? You shouldn't believe on presumed truths unless you are able to verify it you know." Shin answered which silenced the questions of the three.

"Shall we continue?" Shin asked.

"Oh, gomen Aisora-taichou. I am Shuhei Hisagi, I excel at Zanjutsu, I can use Kido that is on the sixties level. I am proficient when it comes to hakuda and hoho though not as good as my Zanjutsu." Shuhei said.

"A well rounded one eh? Good one." Shin complemented.

"Arigatou. Aisora-taichou." Shuhei said. Shin signaled for Kira to start.

"I am Kira Izuru, I can use Kido that is on the seventies. I am quite proficient when it comes to Zanjutsu and Hoho but I am quite poor when it comes to Hakuda." Kira said.

"I see. Impressive, a fuku-taichou being able to cast Kido at the seventies." Shin said and signaled for Toshirou to start.

"I am Toshirou HItsugaya. I excel at Kido and Zanjutsu. I am proficient when it comes to Hoho but my Hakuda needs a lot of work." Toshirou stated.

"I see. Well, let's see how we could improve your strengths and cover your weaknesses. Go and get ready." Shin exclaimed.

Once everyone was ready, Shin spoke.

"Now, before we start I'm going to tell you this. When we are on our training hours, there is no such thing as taichou or fuku-taichou. All of us here are just some shinigamis who wants to get stronger. That being said, you can call anyone in here things you want. You can call me asshole, shithead, demon, baka or anything that you could think of and that says the same to any of you. No special treatment. And believe me, when I'm finish with you I'll be listed as one of the people you hate. Understood?" Shin said.

"Hai." Toshirou, Kira and Shuhei said at the same time.

"Very well, we start with this." Shin took out a scroll.

The three looked at it.

"This scroll contains a special technique. I assure you that when you learn this, it will give you great upperhand in battle. Actually, this scroll contains the very secret technique as to why the royal guards are very efficient and successful. So, if you are able to get this then I will let you read it and learn it. Of course only you could read it. So, try your best to get it from me." Shin finished with a smirk.

'I will get that.' The three said to themselves.

"Gomen, Hisagi, Izuru but I shall be the one who'll get that." Toshirou said.

"Gomen Hitsugaya-san but you won't be able to get it that easily. You'll have to fight tooth and nail with us." Hisagi said to which Izuru nodded.

"I hope both of you are ready to get hurt." Toshirou said.

'Oh my, it looks like they decided things without thinking. Greed really do wonders huh?' Shin thought while shaking his head. He looked at them having a staring match.

"Hey you guys don't go wasting all your energy fighting each other. Remember, you have to get this from me. So, you'll be fighting me also." He said looking at them. They started fighting.

'Did they even hear me? Or more importantly, did they understand what I meant?' Shin thought as he looked at them fighting. He sat on a rock enjoying the entertainment they are showing.

~/~/~/~

'That sword, I'm pretty sure it has the same as his. Maybe it only looked the same; afterall I wasn't able to fully see his sword as he kept on disappearing and hiding it back after every attack. But that zanjutsu style, it's almost like ours.' Aizen thought.

"Whaddaya thinkin' Aizen-sama?" Gin said suddenly appearing.

"The one we fought at the Sokyoku hill, where you able to clearly see what his sword looks like?" Aizen asked.

"Now that you had asked that, I didn't clearly see. That keishu sure is fast one eh. He would disappear then appear next to you then attack then disappear again when he reappears and not attacking, his sword is nowhere in sight." Gin said while rubbing his chin in a thinking pose.

"Do you think he would be a problem to us, Aizen-sama?" Tousen asked from the doorway.

"No, I just have a feeling that I know him, together with his partner keishu." Aizen answered.

"Maybe they are former taichous. But weren't they supposed to come back to the royal grounds after they deliver the orders from the royal family?" Tousen asked.

"Yes, that's the standard protocol." He answered.

"Should we go and take a look?" Gin suggested.

"No, one or two more dust added to a pile of dust is of no matter." Aizen finished as he get out of the room.

'Shin, was that really you?' Aizen thought as he entered his own room. He shook his head.

'It couldn't be, Kaname and I killed him more than a hundred years ago. But if it is him, how was he able to live and how he was able to be a royal guard. I don't think the royal grounds have something to stop his seizures.' Aizen though as he prepared to sleep.

'I hope it isn't you, Shin. I don't want to kill you twice.' He thought as he drifted to sleep.

End of chapter 7

**Omake:**

"Oi, you sure the place you told me is correct?" a shinigami in white ninja suit asked his companion.

"Hai, I'm sure the information and where the place is located are all correct." His companion who is wearing a taichou haori answered.

"Very well, consider it done." The ninja disappeared.

A few moments later, the ninja appeared in front of a room.

"Now for my purpose here." The ninja said as he slowly opened the door.

He saw his shinigami target sleeping. He looked around the room and was stunned.

'What the hell… This is what I call an obsession.' He thought as he saw poster sizes of pictures around the room.

'No wonder they said that he didn't let anyone go into his room.' He thought as he heard the sleeping shinigami moan the name of the person in the picture in his sleep.

'What the… This guy sure has it bad.' He thought as his foot stepped on something. He looked down and saw something that intrigues him. He picked it up and opened it. He saw what's inside and a big grin appeared on his masked face.

'Now, this is the evidence that would surely condemn him to death. But what the heck, what I am about to do to him will surely kill him anyway.' He thought as he kept the 'evidence' in his pocket.

"Now, to finish this. I pray that you forgive me on what I am about to do." He whispered as he took something out of his sleeve. Moments later he opened the door stealthily and closed it behind. He's expression calm as he walked under the silent night as if he didn't do anything grim. He stopped outside a door and knocked thrice. The person inside opened the door revealing the taichou he was talking with earlier.

"Were you able to do it?" The taichou asked as if he already knew the answer.

"Of course, I am the best Assassin and Reconnaissance shinigami here in Seireitei. I never fail missions. Here are the evidences." He answered as he handed him the item he picked up and the 'weapon' he used.

"Then shall we look upon these evidences?" The taichou asked.

"Nah, I need to hit the bed. I'm a little tired now." He said as he disappeared.

The taichou only looked at where the assassin was and sighed.

"I wonder if he'll ever teach me that disappearing trick of his." He then looked down at the 'evidences'. An evil smirk graced his face, something uncharacteristic of him.

"And now, to indulge myself." He said as he inspects the evidences. That night many shinigamis of his division was awakened by an eerie laugh. Everyone shivered.

"What is that? Is that from a ghost?" A patrolling shinigami asked his companion who only rolled his eyes for his partner's stupidity.

"Well duh, everyone is a ghost here." He answered.

The next morning, Abarai Renji came to office in not a good mood. First he was abruptly awakened by that eerie laugh and then this morning he discovered that one of his treasures are missing.

'Darn it, where could that be. It took me years for that thing and it's gone just like that.' He thought as he sat behind his desk. His taichou was already there but he was too frustrated that he didn't addresed him not that his taichou mind. To everyone who had seen his taichou this morning, they could say that he was unusually very happy.

'I need booze.' Renji thought as he was about to dodge his paperworks again. He slowly crept into the door careful that his taichou won't notice. He risked a glance to his taichou to see if he was caught but he paled at what he saw. In his taichou's hand, was the picture book he made about Kuchiki Rukia. And what's worse was his taichou was reading it.

Sensing that he got Renji's attention.

"Rukia, the most beautiful snowflake I have ever seen." Byakuya said as he read the small caption Renji wrote under Rukia's picture beside a picture of a snowflake. He then looked at Renji and he sa how pale he was. A smirk came upon his face.

"Ah, Abarai Renji, I didn't know you are into these things. Are you going out for a walk? Go and walk, take your time. I on the otherhand, have so many materials here to pass the time." He said as he played the video camera he got from Shin the other night. Renji saw what was inside the video and he paled even more. It was a video of his room. From it you could see the posters of Kuchiki Rukia in different angles. It also features him, moaning Rukia's name while sleeping.

"You see last night, a white ghost came unto my doorstep and he gave me this. He said that it's a Halloween gift from him. So, I thank him and accepted. Maybe I should share this to Rukia, it would make her more fired up to know that she has a fanboy. Who knows, she might like this little book you made dedicated for her." Byakuya said on a thinking pose.

Renji felt all the blood in his head drained. Suddenly, he was almost kissing Byakuya's feet and begging.

"Oh please taichou, don't show this to Rukia. Please, I'll do anything." He said.

"Anything?" Byakuya asked calmly.

"Hai, anything." He answered.

"You've got a deal then." Byakuya said with an evil smirk on his face.

From then on, Renji Abarai became a very good fukutaichou and model to everyone. He would finish not only his paperwork but also his taichou's paperwork. He would schedule training for all his subordinates to help them improve and then still find time to train under his taichou. Yes, Abarai Renji became a reformed man and he swore to everyone that he would serve under Kuchiki Byakuya till the end of his shinigami days.

"Oi Byakuya, you got yourself one heck of a fukutaichou there." Shin told him.

"Of course, a white ghost really does wonders." Byakuya answered.

Shin and Byakuya laughed as they watched Renji.

**Translations:**

Neko-baba – Granny cat

Konichiwa – good afternoon

Byakurai – pale lightning

**A.N.**

**I hope you like the omake… Err, the chapter I mean. I know this chapter was kinda boring. I wanted to reveal some things slowly haha… Oh yeah, I had update my profile and I have put Shin Aisora's profile in there with some pictures. If I finish the chapter I am currently writing this week, I will put up another chapter for this week as a Halloween treat. Next chapter will be another revelation.**

**Idontseepenguins – Hehe, next chapter I will reveal her. ^__^ So stick round hehe..**

**Please Read and Review ^__^ alerts and favorites really are heartwarming but getting a review felt special. So, please review ^__^ **

**Before I go, Happy Halloween again. **


	8. Her Questions

**Halo everyone Y__Y Sorry for not being able to update in the last two weeks. I wasn't able to update or write in the last two weeks because I had to move to another house. I'm gonna miss my home Y__Y and because of that I am very behind schedule. OMG so many things to do… So maybe I won't be able to update weekly but I hope before Christmas comes, I have already adapted to this new place but don't worry this story is not on hiatus or something. Just sorting some things out at the moment. ^__^.**

**~/~/~/~ means change of scene.**

**Now unto the story.**

'I hope it isn't you, Shin. I don't want to kill you twice.' He thought as he drifted to sleep.

~/~/~/~

It was has been four days since Shin took up his three new apprentices. He was now looking down at them, they are all crumpled to the floor heaving for air and groaning in pain. No fatal injuries could be seen but they are heavily bruised up.

"It has been four days now, and you haven't able to even touch me." He said to them while shaking his head in disappointment.

"You guys are missing the most important things when going unto a battle. Rest for today, we will continue tomorrow. Remember you only have two days left to get this from me. After that, whatever is in this scroll, you can just forget about it." He said as he left them.

~/~/~/~

As Shin was walking around Seireitei to get something to eat, he saw her. He remembered what Byakuya said.

'I guess I have to eventually reconcile with her huh?' Shin thought. He followed her until she was outside of Seireitei. She continued walking. Shin continued following her, hiding his presence as best as he can. When she arrived at her destination, Shin was shocked. He knew this place. This is where they would always meet. This is the place where he first asked her out. He just watched her from the shadows.

"Naze? Why do you have to do this to me? I was fine back then when I haven't met yet. I was very intent on dedicating my life as a shinigami. But you had just had to come and turn my life upside down. You just had to come and show me much happiness but when I was on the height of this happiness you just had to push me down. Don't you even realize how much it hurts when you slammed to the ground from a fall of that height? All these years, I thought you died. It hurt so much I thought death would be better. Now, you come back and throw my mind into confusion again. Trying to crumble the strong wall I made to save myself from further hurt. Naze, Naze, Naze!?" She said shouting the last part while kneeling next to a little memorial stone she made for Shin.

Shin looked at her. It broke him to see her like this. His emotions are battling inside that he wasn't able to keep his reiatsu in check, something that very rarely happens.

Her eyes widen as she detect the reiatsu. She knew it was Shin's. Only he had that distinct reiatsu and he was very very near. Anger and embarrassment rose inside her. Her face could match Abarai's hair in color from those two emotions.

"Shin! Show yourself you coward. Stalking me like I am some traitor." She screamed.

'Shimatta, she detected me. Should I just leave? No, she would be angrier at me if I did that. I had to talk to her, I need to. Atleast, to save our friendship.' He thought.

"My patience is going thin; show yourself before I drag you out of your hiding place." She fumed.

Shin slowly walked out of his hiding place and revealed himself.

"How long?" She asked still angry but trembling with embarrassment.

"Long enough…" Shin trailed off, he couldn't meet her in the eye.

"Why are you stalking me?"

"I wasn't, I just happened to see you and I just wanted to talk to you."

"Then, why didn't you just call me even before I arrived here?"

"I dunno, I guess I was just curious where you are going so secretly."

"Are you happy now? Happy to see me like this? Happy to see me break down because of you?" She asked.

"Honto-ni gomen nasai!" Shin exclaimed while bowing his head to waist level. She didn't answer.

"I really didn't mean to hurt you like that. If I could turn things back, I would have never left like that." He continued.

"I could never forgive you; you could have gone back after you had been treated. You could have told us sooner about what is that Aizen has been doing. You could have told me you were okay but you didn't. You just stayed with royal guards and just watch as everyone was fooled and as I succumb to my sadness. You don't deserve any forgiveness from me, not now not ever. Don't think things will just go back to normal just because you said you were sorry. Now, leave me alone and don't you dare approach me again, Aisora-taichou." She said.

"Chotto matte, Shaolin." Shin said.

"My name isn't Shaolin Fon, she suffered much when you died and she died after Yoruichi-sama and the others were banished. I am Soifon. Don't call me that name." Soifon said.

"I am not asking you to forgive me, I said sorry because it was the right thing to do and to let you know that I really didn't like what happened. But please, if you really don't care for me anymore, don't make yourself like a shell with no emotions and don't unleash your anger on other people. It's me you hate, so it's me you should hurt."

"Fine, you want me to hate you to death? That's good, because you know, I really wish you never came back and that you really died. Things would have been better that way. Now, leave me alone." She screamed.

"Do you really mean that, Sha-chan?" He asked sadly.

"Don't call me that stupid pet name of yours. And yes, I meant every single word I said, now scram."

"That's good, you're right it would be better that way. From now on, I won't be disturbing you unless it's a mission or of outmost importance to Seireitei. Sayonara, Soifon-taichou." He said before he disappeared. Soifon was looking away from him that she didn't see his face full of hurt.

"Good riddance." She said but inside a part of her regret what she had told him. The part of her that still loves him maybe.

~/~/~/~

Shin just entered the fifth division grounds. He was making his way to his room. He didn't want anyone to see him like this. He didn't want anyone to see his suffering side. All he wants others to see is his cheerful side but luck wasn't at his side. On his way to his room, many of his division members and seated officers saw him and greeted him. He forced a cheerful attitude and greeted them back. During the past weeks that he had been their new taichou, the members started to be more open to him and be more comfortable to him. He didn't even know that he has a secret fan's club now. Most of the members that is except the second most important member of the division, his fuku-taichou. Until now, Momo doesn't trust him. She was very distant and their relationship is purely professional. He entered his room and plopped down on the bed.

'There goes my dinner I guess. Not that I have any appetite anyway.' He thought as he stared at the stars in the night sky outside his window.

'I'm such a hypocrite aren't I? I always tell people to not bottle up their feelings but I should be the one taking that advice.' He thought.

'**I guess you are.'** His Zanpakuto answered.

'Haha, I'm such a baka. Of course she would hate me with the every fiber of her being; I'm no different than Sosuke. I just let others see what I want them to see.'

'**I believe that you are not alone in that. Everyone let's other see what they wanted them to see. Everyone has their own reason for that, though I don't think your reason have the same as Sosuke's.'**

'Arigatou, nee-san…' Shin thought as he drifted to sleep.

'**Sweet dreams, Shin.'** His Zanpakuto said as she also drifted to sleep.

~/~/~/~

"Aisora-san, Shihoin-taichou and Hikifune-taichou are here." Momo announced apathetically.

'She still hasn't accepted me and trusts me huh? Guess, I can't blame her for that.' Shin thought.

"Hai, please send them in. Arigatou, Momo-san." He answered.

Momo just nod and opened the door.

"Hikifune-taichou, Shihoin-taichou, you may come in now." Momo said while opening the door and going out of the room.

When they were sure that she was out of ear-shot, Kirio spoke.

"Still doesn't like you I see?"

"Well, that's already an improvement. When I first met her, she practically didn't even want to be at the same room as me. What do I owe this visit, obachans?" He answered.

"I heard you spoke with Byakuya and it looks like it turned out fine. So, why not try speaking to Soifon also?" Yoruichi asked.

"I already did. It didn't turn out good." He answered glumly remembering what happened the day before.

"How so?"

"Long story short, she wants me dead more than to even be an acquaintance to me again."

"Well, that was…" Shin cut off what Kirio was about to say.

"Let's not talk about it. How is Momo's training with you Kirio?" He asked.

"Well, she is naturally good with kido that's what I could say. She is very good at it; she could even combine some of it to make a combo attack or a trap. A potential kido master if guided correctly." Kirio answered.

"Well, that is to be expected. Knowing how Sosuke is so obsessed with mastering kido, he probably taught her as well. Afterall, he had a reputation of being a goody taichou to maintain. What's your business with me today, anyway?" He said.

"Well, not really that important. Just want to know how our fuku-taichou and that taichou are doing." Yoruichi asked.

"Not good. I used the scroll training with them." He started.

"Scroll training?" Yoruichi asked.

"Basic royal guard training." Kirio answered.

Yoruichi just nodded having a good knowledge what is the basic principle in the royal guards.

"On the first day, they do a mini one on one fight elimination round. Toshirou can't even dodge a sloppy punch from me after their mini tournament." He continued.

"Well, that was stupid. Knowing full well that they would have to battle you for that scroll." Kirio said.

"On the second day, they go out on a royal rumble before the victor attacked me. Again, Toshirou can't even touch me."

"Wow, so our fuku-taichou really gave him a hard time huh?" Yoruichi asked.

"Yeah, those two are good. On the third day, they made it a four way fight. They fought while they try to take the scroll from me but jeez, they should know that it was harder for them, including me in their royal rumble."

"Greed really can do wonders huh?" Kirio said.

"Just like I thought. On the fourth day, they didn't attack me directly. They set traps and right time to attack but it turned against because they tried to sabotage each other." Shin said while shaking his head.

"And today?" Kirio asked.

"Today's, no better. They all tried attacking me at the same time. I guess it's who gets the scroll wins." He answered.

"Seriously, what has the academy and those artifacts here teaching the new generation? First we saw a creepy person who dances like a lunatic and a person with feathers on his eyebrow, then a few fuku-taichou who drinks then just find themselves naked elsewhere and now a taichou and two fuku-taichou who can't understand figure a simple riddle." Kirio said.

"Obachan, you're one of those so called artifacts." Shin said mockingly.

"For the last time, I'm not an obachan." Kirio said while hitting Shin's head with the sheath of her Zanpakuto.

"Yeah, you're just an artifact." Shin said while rubbing his head.

"Do you really want to die?" Kirio said with a dark aura around her.

"Actually, I do…" Shin mumbled incoherently.

"What was that?" Kirio asked.

"Betsuni." He replied.

~/~/~/~

"Hisagi, Izuru. Could I talk to you for a moment?" Toshirou said gaining the attention of the two fuku-taichous who were about to go back to their division.

"Is there something you need, Hitsugaya-taichou?" Hisagi asked.

"I want to talk about the scroll test." Toshirou said.

"Tomorrows the last day huh? I guess, we really don't stand a chance of getting that thing from him. I mean he was able to stand up against three taichous, what could we do?" Izuru asked.

"Yes, individually we can't. But I think we will have a better chance if we do it as a team. The higher when we back it up with a plan." Toshirou said.

"And the scroll?" Hisagi asked.

"Sensei only said that 'only you' could read it. He didn't say that we couldn't teach it to others as well. Sensei is a witty person who likes to prank others so I think he was playing with us when he said that. And what's the point of treating everyone equally if he would only teach that technique to just one person." Toshirou replied.

"I see, so it's a promise that whoever gets it shall teach it to the others." Hisagi said.

"Agreed, you know me Hisagi-sempai." Izuru said.

"I'm a taichou, I uphold what I say. My honor and pride is at stake." Toshirou said.

"Then shall we form our plan now?" Izuru asked.

They both nod.

~/~/~/~

"So, you guys ready for today? Remember, today is the last day for this scroll. Give it all you got." He said.

The three look at one another and nodded then they disappeared via shunpo.

"Same old plan?" He said as he raised his knuckles to block Kira's sword using the metal plate of his gloves. He then pushed Kira a little and then punched his abdomen that made Kira crouch beside him. He was about to kick Kira away when he saw a metal object spinning like a pinwheel tied to a chain coming to his direction.

"So, finally using your shikai huh?" He said as he dodged Shuhei's Kazeshini by leaning slightly backward.

"Hadou# 58 Tenran" He heard from Kira from beneath him.

'Gotta dodge fast.' He thought as he dodged to the left but was surprise as he heard Kazeshini's sound coming from behind. He had to go right but as he goes right, he felt a hand touch his back and he heard someone chanting. He looked back and saw Toshirou. Toshirou has just finished the spirit chant.

'Kuso, it was a trap and I fell for it.' He thought.

"Hadou# 88 Hiryugekizokushintenraiho" Toshirou shouted. The area in front of Toshirou exploded as the kido hit head on. Dust and smoke gathered within the area. As the dust and smoke cleared, the three looked at the now very big crater where Shin was standing. Toshirou stood up from where he was thrown by the force of the impact.

They heard a clap.

"That was a good trap you set there. I really did fell for it. If I wasn't quick enough I would've been torn into pieces." Shin exclaimed enthusiastically as he appeared again while dusting his haori.

"It can't be. How could he dodge from that close range? He should have not enough time to dodge that." Toshirou said in disbelief.

"Yare yare, am I being underestimated here? Don't tell me you really think I would fall down in just one trap right?" He said.

"Nope, but we hope to even injure you." Shuhei answered.

"Well, things don't go as planned always you know. So, I hope you have plan B because I'm starting to take this up a notch." He said as he suddenly disappeared.

"Stay on your guard; he could just pop out of anywhere." Toshirou said as his two companion nods.

Shin suddenly appeared above Shuhei about to deliver a punch when Kira saw him.

"Sempai, above you." Kira exclaimed.

Shuhei was able to move slightly to the left to dodge the punch and also caught Shin's arm.

"Got you. Now, attack him while I hold his arm." Shuhei said. Toshirou and Kira raised their swords and lunged toward Shin poised to attack him. They saw him smirk.

"Baka, you fell for my feint." He said as he freed his arm from Shuhei's grasp and swiftly kicked Kira and Toshirou away. He then grabbed Shuhei's kosode and then kicked him towards Toshirou and Kira. Toshirou and Kira were just getting up when both of them were toppled down as Shuhei hit both of them.

They shakily got up trying to suppress the pain they got from Shin's kicks.

"Kuso, sensei's kick really could kill any normal shinigamis and hollows. It's like you are being pounded to pieces everytime he hits." Shuhei said.

"Done already?" Shin asked them.

"I guess we need to use plan B." Toshirou said as the two fuku-taichous nods.

"Soten ni saze! Hyourinmaru!" Toshirou exclaimed.

"Kare, Kazeshini." Shuhei said.

"Omote o agero, Wabisuke." Kira whispered.

"Now we're talking. The most powerful ice zanpakuto, the zanpakuto known for its unpredictable attacks and the zanpakuto that multiplies the weight of anything it strikes. This'll be interesting." He said.

Shuhei spins kazeshini and threw it Shin. Shin lunged forward towards the spinning sickle until at the last moment he dodged a little to the left to avoid it. Then, he back flipped to avoid the other sickle coming to him from the back. He caught the chain of the sickle to stop its attack but as he caught it he felt something hit the metal part of his gloves. He looked and saw Kira struck his gloves several times with Wabisuke. He was about to take his hands off the chains when he felt that he can't move his hand.

'Tch, my hands feel so heavy and it feels like my gloves are glued to the chains. Matte, glued to the chains?' He thought as he looked closer at his gloves. He saw the fabric of his gloves being glued to the chain by ice. He looked at where Toshirou is and he saw the chain of Hyourinmaru wrapped along the chains of kazeshini.

"Looks like we got you sensei. Kira do it." Toshirou said.

Kira struck his gloves several more times before Toshirou withdrew the ice. They looked at Shin and saw his hands on his sides not moving due to the massive weight. Shuhei then wrapped Kazeshini's chain around Shin then the sickles attached to the ground like anchors. Toshirou froze Shin's ankle and foot to the ground.

"Bakudo# 63 Sajo Sabaku" Toshirou exclaimed as a chain made of light restrained Shin.

"Bakudo# 61 Rikujokoro" Kira said. Six beams slam into Shin's torso and effectively paralyzed him.

"Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini!! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat! Bakudo# 9 Geki." Shuhei chanted for good measure and added paralysis.

"Looks like it worked afterall. Didn't know you'll get too overconfident like that to fall into our trap. Kira hurry and get the scroll." Toshirou said.

Kira cautiously walked towards Shin. When he saw that he was effectively restrained and paralyzed. He searched Shin's Haori and saw the scroll. He took it and shunpo'ed back to his comrades. They huddled and was about to open the scroll when they heard clapping from behind. They looked back and saw Shin clapping at them and said.

"Well that was a good one."

"How? We haven't released you yet and we didn't even feel you get out of your restraints." Toshirou asked startled.

"Well, that's another thing that I know and you should learn. Well then, why not take a look at the scroll and claim your prize." He answered.

"Tch, so you were just playing with us the whole time. And we even tried hard to practice that plan." Shuhei said.

The three opened the scroll and read the content. It only contains one phrase.

"Strategic planning together with teamwork works wonders." Shin said as if he was the one reading the scroll.

The three just stared wide eyed at the phrase before they just smirked and chuckled.

"But as how you performed today, I think you didn't really need the scroll to tell you that right?" He said.

"Hai! Arigatou, sensei." They said.

"Sheesh, with the sensei thing again? Makes me feel too old." He answered.

"We almost failed the test. I don't know what came to me and I didn't realize it sooner. I was supposed to be a taichou leading my squad to work as one." Toshirou said.

"It was greed. It's an innate behavior in everyone. When we are offered of something that could potentially make us better than everyone else, it tends to cloud our better judgment. The royal guards aren't efficient because we are powerful individually but because we know how to act and move as one. Each one compliment the other, each one covers the other's weakness. A royal guard does not go into a mission alone unless it was a mission for a dire situation."

The three just listened to him.

"A taichou has his fuku-taichou to support him. A fuku-taichou isn't just chosen by a taichou because he is powerful. Unless a taichou has other motives, he chose his fuku-taichou because he best compliments him. It is the very reason why some taichous took a very long time to promote someone to be their fuku-taichou. Take Ukitake-taichou for example." Shin continued.

"Then, how come Soifon taichou took Omaeda and Zaraki-taichou has Yachiru?" Toshirou asked.

"It is a tradition that the taichou of the 2nd division was from a noble family of shinigami. I dunno how it happened but I think it was pure politics as to how Omaeda became the fuku-taichou of that division or maybe Soifon-taichou has her own plans why. I dunno maybe his a good decoy of some sort. Zaraki-taichou and Yachiru are like father and daughter, there is no one who knows him most than her. Don't ask me why the other taichous choose the others I don't really know their plans but I know they won't do it just because they are powerful." He finished.

"Speaking of that sensei, how is Hinamori-san doing?" Kira asked a little concerned.

"Well, I dunno. I guess she hasn't completely moved on from Sosuke's betrayal." He answered.

"Sumimasen, I know she has been giving you a hard time. I was speaking to her about it but she won't open up to you." Toshirou said.

"Shinpai shinaide, I was already prepared for that. So, it's alright." He answered.

"You are quite an amazing person, sensei." Shuhei said.

"Why'd you say that?" He asked.

"I dunno, it's just that there is something in you that every people would look up to. Do you even realize that there are so many people here in Seireitei who admires you? You even have your own fan club." Shuhei asked.

"I see, but you know, I was taught that admiring someone clouds your better judgment to fully understand them. If they stopped admiring and tried to understand more than those trivial things that they admire about me, they may have hated me instead." He answered as he saw a hell butterfly and landed on Kira's shoulder.

"All taichou and fuku-taichou are to report on the 1st division gathering hall in one hour." It said.

"Well, we better get cleaned up and go so we won't be late. See you there." Shin said as he disappeared.

"Jeez, there he goes again just disappearing like that after saying something so deep. I wonder if he'll ever teach us that." Shuhei said as look at Kira and Toshirou. He noticed Toshirou's pale expression.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, daijoubu? You look pale, like you saw something so horrifying." Shuhei asked.

"No, nothing I was just a little tired. We better go." Toshirou said as he shunpo'ed away.

"What's with him?" Kira asked as they also go back to their respective divisions.

'Admiration is furthest emotion from understanding…' Those words kept on repeating at Toshirou's head.

~/~/~/~

As everyone piled up inside the gathering hall, they noticed that Kisuke, Ichigo and the vizards are also there. When everyone was present, Yamamoto announced.

"This meeting has now started. Kurotsuchi-taichou , tell them what you found out."

"The special division has reported an increase of hollow attacks in the human world. Right now, the special division is to be split into three groups; one group will be at Berlin while the other will be at New York. The last group will be staying at Karakura town to protect it." Kurotsuchi started and motioned for Shinji to continue.

"I, Love, Hiyori and Rose will head to Berlin while Lisa, Hachi, Kensei and Mashiro will head to New York. Ichigo and Isshin will be the only one left to defend Karakura town. Ichigo does not want his friends to be further mix in this mess so we count them out." Shinji said.

"However, scouts have reported that Arrancars have started to appear and cause problems on nearby towns. They usually appear in groups so they requested for some backups until the special division are able to leave their designated posts." Ukitake finished.

"With this, I want a nomination for who would be the reinforcements." Yamamoto said.

"Hai, I have nominations." Shin exclaimed.

"Let us hear it." Yamamoto replied.

"I nominate, Hisagi Shuhei, Izuru Kira, Hinamori Momo, Abarai Renji and Hitsugaya Toshirou." He said.

"And your reason?"

"Well, since they are very familiar with each other, they make a good team. Add to that, it's quite a well balanced team of Zanjutsu and Kido users. It will also be an opportunity for them to use what they had learned from training and an opportunity for Hitsugaya-taichou of leading a team that isn't from his division. It's better to start with those whom you are familiar with, eh?" Shin answered nonchalantly but they could see a gleam on his eyes.

"And the decision of the other taichous?" Yamamoto asked.

All taichou nods which confirmed the nominations.

"Well, since it has been decided the reinforcements shall be sent tomorrow and now let us move on. It has been a month since the new taichous have been appointed. Is there any problems that arise inside the divisions since then?" Yamamoto said.

"Nope, none at all." Shin answered.

"Same here." Kirio said.

"None here either." Yoruichi replied.

"And the fuku-taichous? Do you have any questions for your taichous?" Yamamoto asked.

"I have." Momo exclaimed while raising her hand. Everyone looked at her.

"And that is?" Yamamoto asked.

"Why does Aisora-san call Aizen by his first name, Sosuke. Are they very familiar with each other? Why is his zanpakuto's cross-guard the same as Aizen's? And why does he have that string and pendant that I once saw when Aizen showed it to me? And I saw him once practicing his Zanjutsu kata, why is it the same as Aizen's? What is your relationship with Aizen, Aisora-san?" Momo asked Shin suspiciously.

End of Chapter 8

Translations:

Honto-ni gomen nasai – I'm really very sorry.

nee-san – big sis.

Betsuni – nothing

Tenran – Orchid sky

Sempai – called to upper class man

Soten ni Saze – Reign over the frosted heaven

Kare – reap

Omote o agero – Raise your head

Saju Sabaku – Locking bandage stripes

Rikujokoro – Six rods prison of light

Geki – strike

Shinai Shinaide – Don't worry

Kata – style / form

**A.N: Well, that's chapter 8 for you ^__^. I hope you stay tuned to know the answer for Momo's questions. Err, if you figure the answer already please no spoiler. Next chapter will be tear jerking hehe joke ^__^. I hope I could update next week. I am currently halfway to chapter 11 and umm I already. Oh and yeah, I'm still thinking if I should pursue some romance in here. Well, I'll think about it. For now, thanks for reading and see you next update.**

**Please don't forget to read and review, good or bad it means a lot to me. ^__^ **


	9. Tale of dead nobles

**Halo ^__^, Christmas is almost here hehe. I know, I know I was very late in updating again. Sorry Y__Y. I was inflicted by a very highly contagious and very dangerous disease. Yep the disease that could possibly kill anyone… Laziness. _ no, really laziness is a very serious disease. Laziness together with some distractions. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or its characters but I wish I do so I could place Shin in the real story.**

**~0~0~0~ **_texts_** ~0~0~0~ **means flashbacks

~/~/~/~ means scene change.

**Now unto the story.**

"Why does Aisora-san call Aizen by his first name, Sosuke. Are they very familiar with each other? Why is his zanpakuto's cross-guard the same as Aizen's? And why does he have that string and pendant that I once saw when Aizen showed it to me? And I saw him once practicing his Zanjutsu kata, why is it the same as Aizen's? What is your relationship with Aizen, Aisora-san?" Momo asked Shin suspiciously.

Everyone looked at Shin and then they looked at his pendant and his sword. Some of them gasped when they saw his sword's cross-guard. All the while, Shin was looking at them amused of their reactions.

"Now that Momo have pointed it out, they really have the same sword cross-guard." Renji exclaimed.

"And he always calls Aizen by first name too." Rangiku said bewildered.

"Yare yare, and here I thought you don't like me that much Momo-san. I didn't expect you to be the stalker type who just watches someone from afar. You really did take every detail of me aren't you? Aren't you also going to ask me why I have the same brown hair and brown eyes?" He teased Momo.

"Answer my question!" Momo snapped.

"Hinamori-fuku-taichou, know your place. Addressing your taichou by his family name alone without his title was overlooked because your taichou requested that we do but snapping and shouting at your taichou like that and questioning him with personal things aren't easily overlooked." Yamamoto ordered.

"But he could also be helping Aizen. He could also be a traitor just like Ichimaru and Tousen. How many shinigami would even have the same cross-guard let alone those many similarities?" Momo exclaimed.

"Such disrespect is not allowed here no matter how laidback your taichou is when it comes to respecting him, Hinamori fuku-taichou. You shouldn't mix your own suspicion formed by your emotions. Your evidences for your suspicion is to shallow." Byakuya was stopped by Shin while everyone looked at Byakuya perplexed as to why he suddenly defended Shin.

"That's enough Byakuya. I think everyone had the right to know. And once Sosuke sees my face again, I'm pretty sure he would use it to his advantage. It's a lot better for them to know it from me than from him." Shin calmly said.

"But Shin…" Kirio tried to stop him.

"Daijoubu, Daijoubu. You just relax. This is an old ghost that should have been released a long time ago." He replied cheerfully as he looked at Yamamoto waiting for his approval.

"Very well, if this is what you deem the best then I shall approve." Yamamoto said.

"Okay, let me tell you a story of about more than hundred years ago. I suggest you relax because it's going to be a long one." Shin started.

"You see, more than a hundred years ago, there were five noble families. The Kuchiki, the Shihoin, the Masanori, the Shiba and the Koizumi."

~0~0~0~

"_Aniki, aniki, lookie what oka-sama and otou-sama gave me." A young child said to his big brother as he showed him two prism shaped metal made of pure gold._

"_Sugoi, these are very valuable. You should take good care of it ototou-kun." The older brother said._

"_Aniki, what did they gave you? Last week was your birthday right?" _

"_Hai, this is what they gave me." He showed him a small prism like pendant with two dragons on each side meeting at the middle. _

"_Kirei, this is the family symbol right?" _

"_Hai, Both that was given to us our family symbols so we should take good care of it okay?"_

"_Hai, aniki."_

"_Makoto, Mamoru where are you? Let's go inside and eat. Oka-sama has prepared many delicious foods personally for the two of you." Their mother exclaimed._

"_Let's go back Ototou-kun."_

"_Hai, aniki."_

_~/~/~/~_

"_Mamoru don't lower your guard. Don't let Makoto overpower you. You are older than him, you are bigger and you are physically stronger." Their father said as he taught his sons on zanjutsu._

_A few more clashes and Mamoru was now panting while Makoto stop to let his big brother have a breather. _

"_Makoto, don't stop fighting until you have defeated your enemy. Continue to attack, on the battlefield trust no enemy, even the dead ones." _

"_But otou-sama, aniki is already breathing heavily. We must have a break for a moment." Makoto said._

"_Don't worry about me Makoto, continue to attack. I won't improve if you go easy on me." Mamoru said._

"_But aniki…" He was cut off as Mamoru attacked him. The spar continued until Makoto was able to force Mamoru to submit._

_After the spar they rested under a big tree and waited for the matriarch of the family to call them for dinner. While they were resting, their father spoke. _

"_Mamoru, you need to get stronger. You shouldn't let Makoto overpower you."_

"_But otou-sama, Makoto is just too good. He was born with so much talent, unlike me." Mamoru said._

"_Mamoru, no matter how talented Makoto is, it doesn't mean that he couldn't be beaten. You just need to formulate more plans. Talent could only win you much but wise thinking and planning could win it all for you. Makoto maybe talented but he is still make so many wrong decisions and have so many openings. If only you could analyze it then you should be able to win." Their father said._

"_Hai, otou-sama." Mamoru said._

"_Otou-sama, do I really have that many openings and wrong decisions?" Makoto asked._

"_Of course, you do. Your hesitations and your reckless attack are full of openings. You should look at your flaws and try to improve them." Their father answered._

"_Jeez, that means more training then?" Makoto said sadly._

"_I guess so. But I'm very proud of the two of you. Both of you may not have achieved shikai yet but you could wield your zanpakutos using our family kata." Their father cheerfully said while putting a hand on each of his sons' head and hugged them close. _

"_I'm sure both of you will grow up to be someone this family would be proud of. So, you guys need to train hard, so one day both of you could surpass otou-san, okay?" Their father said. _

"_Hai." Both of them said. _

_~0~0~0~_

"Matte, I don't get where this is going. You are talking about a family of nobles. But the only noble house standing today is of the Kuchiki and the Shihoin. What noble family are you talking about? And what does this have to do with you?" Renji said.

"Patience Renji-san, we are going there. And the noble family I am talking about is the Koizumi noble house." Shin answered.

"The Koizumi noble house? Wasn't that the noble family who were mysteriously massacred more than two hundred years ago? I believe it was said that they were massacred by some rebels from a district in Rukongai who had high spiritual pressure but it was said that those were false accusations and up until now, the killer hasn't been caught." Nanao said thoughtfully.

"My my, someone has been studying the history of the noble houses." Shin complimented.

"It's just that I am quite perplexed as to how the formerly five noble houses were reduced into only two. I was quite intrigued as to why the Koizumi was mysteriously massacred, the Masanori branded as traitors even though they are known as the number one supporters of the central 46 and later on also mysteriously killed and the Shiba suddenly fell out of nobility when there weren't any records of them doing anything against Seireitei." Nanao answered.

"Well, listen to my story and you might find the answers to your questions." Shin said.

"Chotto matte, how come you know the story of the family of the noble houses. Don't tell us, you're the one who mysteriously killed them." Rangiku exclaimed.

Shin raised an eyebrow and said.

"Err, more than two hundred years ago, I'll be younger than Yachiru. How do you expect me to do that?" Shin asked.

"Eh yeah, I guess you're right." Rangiku answered feeling dumb of what she just said.

"Well, to continue the story." Shin continued.

~0~0~0~

_A visitor came into their house. She was lady on her late teens with long black hair. _

"_Ohayo, Mamoru-kun, Makoto-kun." The lady exclaimed cheerfully._

"_Ah, Ohayo, Kukaku-san." Makoto answered._

"_Kukaku-san, ohayo. What brings you here today?" Mamoru asked._

"_Ah, are your parents here? I kinda need to talk to them." Kukaku answered._

"_Ah, wait for a while. I will call for them." Makoto said as he took off to find his parents._

"_Is there something wrong, Kukaku-san?" Mamoru asked._

"_What makes you think that? I am just here for a friendly visit between the noble families." She answered. _

"_It's just that, you look a little worried." Mamoru finished._

"_Ah, Kukaku you are here. I presume that you need to talk to us?" The Koizumi Patriarch asked._

"_Hai, may we speak it in private?" she answered._

"_Well, then let us go to the study room. Mamoru, Makoto, please continue with your training and after that, you may do what you want but please don't interrupt us or eavesdrop on us okay?" Their father said. _

"_Hai!" They said in unison. _

_After they finished their daily training, Mamoru and Makoto are at the living room patiently waiting for their parents._

"_Jeez, aniki, what is taking them so long? I'm kinda bored. You think it's something very important?" Makoto asked._

"_I guess so. Kukaku-san was kind of anxious when she came here. It might be something very important." Mamoru answered._

"_WHY ARE YOU SAYING THINGS LIKE THAT?!" They heard Kukaku shout from inside the study room._

"_Aniki, what's happening inside why is Kukaku-san shouting?" Makoto asked. _

"_I dunno, but we shouldn't eavesdrop."_

"_But Otou-sama and Oka-sama, I'm worried about what they are talking about. Gomen aniki, I don't wanna be left out of things." Makoto said as he slowly pressed his ears on the door. _

"_We shouldn't be doing this." Mamoru said as he also pressed his ear on the door and heard the conversation. _

"_Kukaku-san, please don't shout. My sons might hear you." Their mother said._

"_Gomen, it's just that why would you just stand by and let that happen?" Kukaku asked._

"_Because it is for the best and the right thing to do." Their father answered._

"_But your sons, what about them? They don't have anything to do with this. Those shitheads are very violent and won't let anyone escape if we don't stop them." Kukaku asked._

"_Mamoru and Makoto will be safe. We are going to make sure of that. To top it all, we aren't hundred percent sure if it will come to that but if it does, we know what the steps to do." Their mother said sadly._

"_Tch, I'll never forgive those shitheads if they even try to do those things. By the name of our name Shiba, we will do our best to support you and if it comes to that we will fight with you." Kukaku said._

"_That is very kind of you Kukaku-san, but please you don't have to bring your clan to our mess. You have little brothers who need you and your clan. Please stay out of this Kukaku-san; we don't want to drag you and your clan down." Their father said. _

"_Shinpai Shinaide, I'll be fine. I won't let anything happen to those two." Kukaku said finally._

_The two Koizumi sibling hurriedly go back to the living room so they won't be caught eavesdropping._

"_Aniki, who are those people that they are talking about? Are they really going to harm us?" Makoto asked._

"_I think it's those so called rebels from a district in Rukongai. I'm not sure but that's my guess." Mamoru answered._

"_But why would they want to hurt us? Oka-sama and Otou-sama helps people from Rukongai. We give them food and clothes. Why would they hate us?" _

"_I dunno otouto-kun, but all I know is those rebels hate noble families."_

"_Are they going to kill us, aniki?"_

"_I dunno but I'm sure the other noble house won't just stand idly. I'm sure they'll help us. You heard Kukaku-san right?"_

"_Hai, but Otou-sama turned her down."_

"_But we both know Kukaku-san, she will help us whether we like it or not." Mamoru finished. _

_~/~/~/~ _

_They couldn't believe this. No, the Koizumi siblings are having a nightmare. Just moments ago, they were having fun with their parents and now they are running inside their house trying to hide from their pursuers. They suddenly stopped in front of a big door and opened it. It was the master's bedroom. Their Otou-sama closed the door. They saw their Oka-sama opening something on the floor. She then said._

"_Mamoru, Makoto, hide in here." _

"_But oka-sama, what about you and otou-sama?" Mamoru asked._

"_Don't worry about us, You two need to be safe." Their father said. _

"_But otou-sama, I don't wanna leave. I want to be with Oka-sama and Otou-sama." Makoto said crying. _

"_Gomen ne, Makoto-chan but Oka-sama and Otou-sama couldn't be with you anymore. But always remembers that we will always be with you. Here take this." Their mother said as she handed them the gifts they were given recently from their birthday. _

"_This'll always remind you of us." Their father said as he hugged them and their mother one final time until he pushed Makoto and Mamoru inside the hole._

"_Sleep well, you two." He said._

_Both siblings were plunged into place that looks like an aquarium. They realize that they were underneath their house and they are surrounded by reiatsu. Mamoru started to feel drowsy._

"_Aniki, what's happening to you?" Makoto asked._

"_I dunno otouto-kun, don't you feel it also? It's like the reiatsu around us is inducing us to sleep." Mamoru said as he drifted to sleep._

"_Aniki, aniki don't sleep aniki." Makoto said._

_Makoto looked up but he wished he didn't. He saw the killer standing on top of his mother and father's corpse. Both of them have multiple stabs on their body. He also saw Mamoru's and his body stabbed to death. _

"_That killer killed everyone, he killed us." Makoto said._

'_Matte, killed us? But aniki and I am here. Then what are those? Puppets? Clones? What's happening here…' His thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash. He saw Kukaku standing in front of the master's bedroom door. Her face full of anguish and anger at what she saw. He saw Kukaku attacked the killer._

"_Kukaku-san, please get away. He will kill you too. Kukaku-san!!!" Makoto shouted but Kukaku can't hear him but he could hear them. He closed his eyes not wanting to look anymore but a scream of pain from Kukaku forced him to pen his eyes. _

_He saw Kukaku limping trying to stand up, her right arm missing. He also saw the attacker standing up and limping because of a stab at the shoulder. The attacker escaped. Kukaku was about to pursue him when she saw the small opening at the corner of her eye. She studied it and saw that it was a hole. She gasped at what she saw._

"_What the hell?" She said as she looked at the two siblings who were inside the hole. She looked back the corpse and counted them._

"_Four, the whole family is killed. Then, how come?" She said._

_She saw Makoto trying to get out of the hole. She trusts her sword on the kido surrounding the siblings. The kido was dispelled. Makoto immediately run towards his parent's corpse._

"_Kukaku-san, naze? Why did they kill oka-sama and otou-sama?" Makoto asked while crying._

"_Gomen, Makoto-chan but even I don't know why." Kukaku answered._

"_We heard you. Aniki and I heard what you and our parents were talking about. Is this what you were saying?" _

"_Gomen, this isn't it. Even I was surprise at this sudden attack. That problem had nothing to do with this, atleast that's what I know. Gomen, I really don't know. We better get out of here now before another one comes."_

"_But oka-sama and otou-sama…"_

"_Makoto, let's go. Your parents sacrifice themselves so you and your aniki live. Are you going to let their sacrifice be in vain? Think straight, Makoto." Kukaku scolded._

_Makoto could only nod. He holds unto Kukaku as they escaped._

_~0~0~0~ _

"So, it's really the rebels who killed them huh?" Renji asked.

"Now, I know how Kukaku-san lost her right arm." Ichigo said.

"Nope, it wasn't the rebels who killed them." Shin answered.

"So, the mystery of their killer hasn't been solved, huh?" Kensei said.

"So, the Koizumi heirs are alive? Then, where are they? Are they with the Shiba? Is that why they fell out of power? Because they hid the Koizumi siblings?" Rangiku asked.

"Nope, Makoto and Mamoru are dead. And no, the Shiba didn't fell out of power because of that but it will be the start." Shin answered.

"Dead? Who killed them?" Shinji asked.

"Sosuke and I did about a hundred and eighty years ago." Shin answered.

"You what? Aizen and you killed the Koizumi siblings? Didn't you feel even a single bit of pity for them? They already lost their parents and their whole noble status. Yet, you had the conscience to kill them?" Ichigo outburst.

"It's the very same reason why we killed them. They already lost everything, what's there to continue to live." Shin said calmly.

"I thought you weren't heartless. But you are as heartless as Aizen. How could you do that? And much more do it with Aizen." Ichigo exclaimed.

"Yeah, maybe I am. I am the head assassin of the 2nd division, more than a hundred years ago. Of course I am heartless for my preys. If I am not, then many of my targets would have been alive by now." Shin smilingly answered which left Ichigo speechless not knowing what to say next.

"A hundred and eighty years ago, you should only be as young as Yachiru and I don't remember you or Aizen in the Gotei Jyusantai by those years. Aizen, was drafted in my division about a hundred and fifty years ago while you were drafted, ahh Yoruichi when did you draft him again?" Shinji asked.

"A hundred and sixty five years ago." Yoruichi replied.

"Well, do you mean to tell me that you and Aizen knew each other ever since before you entered the Gotei Jyusantai?" Shinji asked.

"Hai, we do, I thought that was already obvious." He said while looking at them quite surprised that they just figure it out now.

Everyone was speechless at what he said.

"Gomen, I didn't mean to insult anyone." Shin apologized feeling the little killer intent being released towards him.

~0~0~0~

"_Kukaku-san, we will avenge our oka-sama and otou-sama." Makoto said._

"_Avenge them? Do you even know who killed them?" Kukaku asked._

"_No, not yet. But we will train hard using our family's scrolls and enter the Gotai Jyusantai. Then, we would be able to search for the killer once we are inside." Mamoru said._

"_You two, do you know what trouble kind of trouble you are getting into? The Gotai Jyusantai isn't some establishment where you could manipulate so you could search for your parent's killers. Furthermore, I don't think they would help you. Tch, those shinigamis didn't even help when I asked for one when I felt that someone had attacked your home." Kukaku said bitterly._

"_So, in the end they abandoned us huh? After all those years of our family being very loyal to them, they abandoned us. Makoto, change of plans." Mamoru said._

"_Good, looks like you two now realize that what you were about to do was crazy." Kukaku said._

_The next morning, Kukaku didn't find the siblings anymore. They left a note for her._

'_Kukaku-san, arigatou for helping us and taking good care of us. We will leave your house because we don't want you to be dragged to what we may do. Furthermore, those killers might have found out about our fake corpse and might still be tracking us. We took all our family's scrolls. We will use them to get stronger. And then, one day we will have our revenge. Sayonara, Kukaku-san._

_ ~Mamoru and Makoto~ '_

_From then on, no one saw them. That is until they did the most stupid thing. They tried attacking the Sou-taichou. The Sou-taichou was taking a walk around the forest near Seireitei when he was greeted by two charging zanpakutos._

"_Ho ho, what energetic kids you are. Do you even know who you are attacking?" The Sou-taichou said._

"_Hai, the head of the shinigamis who abandoned our family. We will have our revenge." Mamoru said._

"_Revenge? For what? I don't remember abandoning any family. I don't remember having my own family either." Yamamoto said as he was dodging the attacks of the two._

"_The Koizumi family, you abandoned us when we needed you most. You let our parents die. Iie, you let us die. You didn't even send any help." Makoto exclaimed._

"_The Koizumi? Matte!" The Sou-taichou halted them but they didn't listen so he had to hit them several times till they can't move._

"_You two are from the Koizumi family? Are you really Mamoru and Makoto?" Yamamoto asked._

"_So? It doesn't matter now. Just kill us and leave us, it doesn't matter." Mamoru answered._

"_So, Unohana-taichou's suspicions were correct that what we found were fake corpse. What happened that night, I don't know anything about. Someone might have blocked the message of help. But I will give you two a choice. I will dismiss this disrespect to me as nothing but child's idiocy and I'll admit you to the shinigami academy for you to have a chance to get stronger and someday might be able to find something more important than revenge or I could just kill you and leave your corpse here and dismiss you as nothing but just rabid animals." Yamamoto said._

_Mamoru and Makoto weighed their options and talked it over until they came to a conclusion._

"_Fine, we will come with you, but someday we will find those who killed our parents and we shall avenge them." Mamoru said._

"_Very well, though believe me when I say that revenge will only result to more pain in your part." Yamamoto said as he and the siblings go to the first division barracks. Once they were there, Makoto said._

"_Jii-san, is there a blacksmith here?" _

"_What do you need him for?" Yamamoto answered._

"_We want to change our zanpakuto's cross-guards and we want to cut this pendant into two." Mamoru said as he showed him the two prism shaped golden plates and the prism shaped pendant with two dragons meeting on the middle. _

"_Very well, give them to me and I shall give it back to you by tomorrow. Now, you two sleep." Yamamoto said as he took their zanpakutos, pendant and the golden plates._

_The next morning the saw their zanpakutos with identical cross-guards of prism shaped golden plates and tied to each handle is the two cuts of pendant now resembling a pentagon each and each pendant have a dragon in it. Both pendants have a silver string attached to it. They examined the work and smiled._

"_So, did you like the modifications?" Yamamoto asked from the doorway._

"_Hai, arigatou. Ne, jii-san could we ask another favor?" Makoto asked._

"_That is?" Yamamoto asked._

"_Could you kill us?" Makoto said._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_The Koizumi clan is of no more. The last heirs are dead. They died with their parents. The one whom you found on the forest were not the heirs but just some souls in Rukongai who had strong reiatsus. From this day on, both of us would kill our original identity. This will keep us safe from our family's enemy and help us find that killer easier." Mamoru said._

"_You two, really want that to happen? You would lose everything. All the inheritance, the nobility and the properties." Yamamoto said._

"_Sou-taichou-san, we have already lost everything. We lost our family and that was the only thing that mattered to us." Makoto said._

"_Very well, I shall spread that all the inheritance shall be kept inside the manor and no one is allowed to take it for all eternity as it was a treasure of lost nobility. I'll do this as a sign respect for your parents who served with full loyalty to Seireitei." _

_~0~0~0~_

"Chotto matte, don't tell me you and Aizen are…" Hitsugaya said not wanting to believe.

"On that day. I confirmed the death of Mamoru Koizumi and Makoto Koizumi. On that very same day, Mamoru Koizumi took the name of Sosuke Aizen while Makoto Koizumi became Shin Aisora. Both relinquished their identities as the Koizumi siblings and became complete strangers." Yamamoto said.

"So, my suspicions are true. You and Aizen are relatives. You are Aizen's younger brother! Hajike Tobiume!" Momo snapped.

End of chapter 9

Translations:

Oka-sama – mother

Otou-sama – father

Aniki – big brother

Otouto-kun – little brother

Kirei – beautiful

Hajike – snap

**A.N. So, that's the chapter. I hope you liked it. Well I personally think that I could have written it better. Oh yeah, stay tuned for next chapter. I think I could update next week but I would not be able to update two weeks after that. I'll be taking a Christmas and New Year vacation hehe somewhere… **

**Reviews:**

**Idontseepenguins – I hoped you liked Soifon as Sha-chan ^__^.**

**Ominous Blue – I haven't still decided if I should add romance. Maybe I should then end it with a tragedy ala Romeo and Juliet :P haha… **

**Oh yeah have you read the new chapter, Shinji's zanpakuto name is 'reverse petting' haha way to go Shinji ^__^.**


	10. Persecution and Defense

**Wee it's almost Christmas time ^__^ you know** **what that means… Food and gifts and much love and so many more :D… Anyway here is the next chapter for Tale of Aizen, I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or any of it's characters, I only own my OCs and this story…**

**Now unto the story…**

"So, my suspicions are true. You and Aizen are relatives. You are Aizen's younger brother! Hajike Tobiume!" Momo snapped.

Momo lunged forward to attack Shin from behind. However, sword stopped its motion as she was about to strike Shin. She looked over to see what happened and was surprised to see Yoruichi restraining her sword using a white cloth.

"Hold your horses missy, did you know the implications of what you were about to do?" Yoruichi asked but Momo struggled to take the restrain off her sword.

"Bakudo# 4 Hainawa." Kirio chanted as a rope made of energy entangles Momo.

"An attack to a taichou specially your own, will result to punishment. You would be lucky if it would only be disownment from your division and spending a little time to the prison cell." Kirio said.

"An attack to a noble whether it was former or current is unforgivable. Especially, if that noble is very much accepted by the other noble houses. Stand down, before you further aggravate your punishment." Yoruichi stated.

"What are you saying? He is Aizen's brother. He is his spy. It should be him who you should capture." Momo shouted.

"I don't recall anything that Shin had done for him to be branded as a traitor. You're getting way overboard. Hinamori-fukutaichou." Kirio answered.

"Kirio, Yoruichi, I think that's enough. Both of you are taichous you shouldn't be ganging up my fukutaichou." Shin said thoughtfully.

"If we didn't intervene she would've hit you." Yoruichi said.

"Are you implying that I won't be able to dodge her attack?" Shin asked pretending to be hurt.

"No, you wouldn't even try to dodge her attack. Face it Shin, she's too broken to even spare a single second hear you explain." Kirio answered.

"It's alright; I'm not going to let anyone kill me until I finish what I need to do." Shin answered cheerfully.

"How many, how many knew of this scheme?" Soifon asked irritated.

"I do, I was the one who was instructed to be Shin's sensei when he was pulled out of the academy because he was, let's say a special case." Kirio answered.

"Of course, I know. What kind of taichou am I, if I can't find out anything about my fuku-taichou?" Yoruichi said.

"Well, Shin and Yoruichi are always with me, so I kind of got it from them." Urahara said.

"Taichou? You defended him earlier, do you also know this?" Renji asked.

"The Shihoin house and the Koizumi house have close ties to the Kuchiki house. I know of Mamoru and Makoto ever since I was a child." Byakuya said.

"Tell me, does Tessai, knew about this too?" Soifon asked trying to control her anger.

"Hai…" Shin answered almost to a whisper.

"It was always like that isn't it? You would always trust Yoruichi-sama and Urahara but you never trusted me. You never told me anything." Soifon said.

"Why is Soifon-taichou getting angry about her not knowing? It's not like she wasn't the only one who didn't knew." Nemu asked Urahara perplexed.

"Ah, you see Nemu-san, she and…" Urahara was cut off by Soifon.

"Shut it Urahara."

"Ah, hai. Gomen Nemu-san I guess it's not my place to tell." Urahara said.

Yamamoto seeing the whole place in chaos because of the shinigamis talking to themselves tapped his cane at the floor but no one seemed to notice. So he has to order for it.

"SILENCE!" Yamamoto ordered.

Everyone was surprised of the Sou-taichou and silence fell around the room.

"Just speak one at a time and keep things in order." He said.

"But even though Aisora-taichou is Aizen's brother, that doesn't mean he is an enemy right? I mean come on he fought them and saved us. Add to that, he is a royal guard. That is more than enough to prove his loyalty to Seireitei right? They are nothing alike, right?" Renji said trying to reassure everyone.

"Renji-san, is that a conclusion you draw from your observations or was it just wishful thinking? I wonder." Shin teased.

'Oh no don't do it, Shin.' Kirio thought.

'Going to mess with everyone at a time like this?' Yoruichi and Kisuke thought.

'He never changed.' Byakuya thought.

'What a handful child.' Yamamoto thought.

"Whose side are you?" Shuhei asked.

"Shuhei, do you think someone would really say that he was on the opponent's side when he is surrounded? Furthermore, do you really think it would be wise for me to say I am against Seireitei when everyone's trust on me is currently on the rocks after they heard the truth? A good spy would be able to shot down that kind question the moment it came out of your mouth. A great spy would be able to lie while looking at you straight in the eye. Considering that I am an assassin and a reconnaissance specialist, do you think that is something wise to ask?" Shin answered calmly.

"So, you wouldn't give us any answer huh?" Toshirou asked.

"On the contrary, I might." He answered enthusiastically.

"But you just said…" Toshirou was cut off by Ichigo.

"Quit messing with everyone's minds. You think your little mind game is quite amusing? It is not. So, answer our questions directly so we could get this over with." Ichigo said irritated of Shin playing around their minds.

"Ichigo-san, do you really think I am playing with your mind? The way I see it, you're the one who is messing your mind. I was only stating facts nothing more nothing less." was the answer he got.

"Oi, I don't care if you're with us or the enemy but I'm getting really pissed off with you. Answer our fucking questions or should I squeeze it out of you." Hiyori exclaimed.

"Oh my, wouldn't you have a hard time doing that? Wouldn't it be easier just to ask questions and see if I would answer them?" Shin asked her innocently.

"But you said you're going to answer us." Kira said.

"I said 'I might' not I will. There's a big difference." Shin said while faking a pout.

"Are you making fun of us?" Komamura said.

"No, I'm not. You are the ones who are making fun of yourselves. Furthermore, you are the ones who kept assuming things. Have I said something that blatantly made fun of any of you? Even though, if I have said something like that, I would have been reprimanded by the Sou-taichou quickly." Shin answered calmly.

"It's so infuriating on how you could stay so calm when you are already being cornered. You really are Aizen's little brother. No one can read what you are planning inside of that mind of yours." Shinji said coolly.

"Matte, why am I being cornered? Did I do something wrong? Well, if this is a trial I better defend myself right? So, I'll be my own lawyer then." He answered.

"First, someone thought I am a traitor because I was Sosuke's brother. Then, you think I am playing minds games at you. After that, you think I was making fun of everyone and now, you say I am planning on something? Is this really how you think or is this a worst case of paranoia?" He asked them.

"Fine, just answer any question you want to answer." Ichigo said.

"On your question on whose side I am. I'm going to tell you, I am not on Sosuke's side." He answered.

"Then you're on our side." Rangiku said.

"If it's that how you interpret it." Shin answered.

"What do you mean?" Komamura asked.

"It means you have to figure it yourselves." He answered.

No one spoke. Shin sweatdopped at how many of them looked confused.

'Guess, most of them needs spoon feeding huh?' He thought as he said.

"Ichigo, you attacked Seireitei to free Kuchiki Rukia didn't you? But you were fighting hollows just like them. Does fighting the same opponent mean you are on their side? What if Seireitei ordered that the whole Karakura town and its inhabitants are to be destroyed except for you, would you still uphold your allegiance with them?" Shin asked.

"Of course not." Ichigo said.

"Renji, Shunsui-san and Jyushiro-san, they went against the Sou-taichou's orders and rebelled for a certain time because they don't think the decision against Kuchiki Rukia is correct, even they could not uphold their allegiance to Seireitei all the time." Shin continued.

Kyoraku and Ukitake just nod.

"That's why my answer wasn't wrong nor does it pertain that I will surely be betraying Seireitei. In the end, it's up to you to do what you deem is correct. Following someone or something blindly just because of your undying allegiance would only result in regret. You would be no different than those hollows that just follow Sosuke because they pledge their undying allegiance to him for power. I hope that statement satiates all your questions; I'm really disappointed at how you think. If Sosuke had seen this, he would've been laughing his ass off. No check that, he was probably already laughing his ass off while watching you succumb to his stupid illusions." Shin finished mimicking a lawyer.

Everyone was looking at him speechless.

"Umm, does your silence mean, I win the trial? So, I'm innocent without reasonable doubt right?" He said with a grin.

"Kirio, Yoruichi release Momo." Shin said. As the Bakudo was released, Momo shunpo'ed out of the meeting hall. Her escape was unnoticed because of Hiyori's outburst.

"Why you arrogant freak, I'll cut you to pieces." Hiyori shouted as she wore her vizard mask then unsheathe her zanpakuto.

"Oi Hiyori don't!" Shinji warned her.

"You know, you shouldn't say such things. If you think they make you look stronger, you're wrong. You know what they say, loud dogs can't bite." Shin said looking amused at how Hiyori easily fell for teases.

'Don't use such strong words...it makes you look weak.' Those words by Aizen kept playing on Toshirou's mind as he heard what Shin said.

"Ha!, you wanna bet?" She spat.

"Oh my, you're quite a handful. Well, do what you want. I need to go fix something." Shin answered as he turns his back and starts to walk away.

Hiyori charged at him. Hiyori's sword swung down at Shin. She felt like she hit something and smirk. When she looked down at her victim, her eyes go wide. Shin was just standing there just like before he was attacked not minding her and her zanpakuto's blade struck on the floor.

"You miss; you shouldn't be swinging your zanpakuto carelessly like that. You could hurt yourself you know." He said.

As if on cue, her ponytailed hair was suddenly loose and her sword sheathe is falling to the ground. She looked down and saw the strings holding her sword sheathe was cut into three pieces while the laces she used to ponytail her hair was cut into two.

"How? When?" was all she could say.

"See what I mean, Hiyori? You shouldn't do rash things. It might cause you your life one day. Oh and also might cause your zanpakuto to break." He finished as Hiyori's zanpakuto broke into two. The blade fell to the ground and that produce a clanging sound piercing the silence of the room.

The Sou-taichou looked at everyone if they still want to say anything, when no one spoke he declared the meeting over and dismissed. As soon as the meeting was over, Soifon shunpo'ed out of the meeting hall wanting to vent her anger.

"Capture Hinamori-fukutaichou and bring her to me. She must be punished for insubordination. Hirako, discipline your subordinates. Sarugaki, you're lucky Aisora-taichou accepted your challenge or else you would've been charged for attacking a taichou." Yamamoto ordered.

Some fuku-taichous were about to head out and to capture Momo but Shin stopped them by raising his arm and said.

"Matte, she's my fuku-taichou. I'll go and talk to her personally. It's a problem between her and me. I should patch things up myself. She'll just be more unstable if we keep on restraining her. Onegai, whatever happens don't interfere." Shin requested while bowing to the Sou-taichou.

"Very well, but if she does not fix her problems by tomorrow, I shall take the matter into my own hands. Wakari masu ka." Yamamoto said.

"Wakari masu. Arigatou, Sou-taichou." Shin said as he disappeared.

"What a handful child. He should stop doing that bad hobby of just disappearing and popping out of nowhere." Yamamoto said while thumping his knuckles on his aching shoulders.

"Do you think it'll be okay? Letting Aisora-taichou face Hinamori-fuku-taichou alone? His fuku-taichou looks ready to kill him at any moment she had. He should've asked for some assistance." Omaeda said.

"What are you saying, Omaeda-fuku-taichou? Don't you even realize the difference between Hinamori-fuku-taichou and Aisora-taichou's power? He could've killed his fuku-taichou more than ten times even before she could've touched him when she attacked from behind." Byakuya answered.

"You are very cruel Yama-jii, and here I thought you were always honest with us." Kyoraku said.

"What were you thinking raising two shinigamis whom from the start have the potential to be a major pain in the butt? I mean those Koizumi siblings have nothing to fight for but revenge. That alone could've been more than enough reason to dispose of them." Shinji said.

"Hiding their true identity was necessary to protect their lives. The ones who were hunting them were still unknown and we just couldn't take that chance. Both of them showed so much promise that we predicted that after a hundred years or a little more, they would eventually surpass many taichous." Kirio said.

"And they did, didn't they. The only problem is, they became powerful too fast while no one notice, even the Sou-taichou." Shinji said.

"I guess they did." Yamamoto answered.

"You're still hiding something aren't you, Yama-jii?" Kyoraku asked.

The Sou-taichou didn't answer.

"Has it come to the point where the only one who could cancel Aizen on a fight is Aisora-taichou? Because from what I am seeing is that you are being too lenient to Aisora-taichou even though his statement pertains that he isn't really loyal to us but only to himself. Isn't that more than enough to subject him as a very dangerous person?" Kurotsuchi inquired miffed at Shin for being able to do what he wished while he can't experiment freely.

"Are you implying that I am afraid of Aisora-taichou?" Yamamoto asked dangerously.

"Is it not the case?" Kurotsuchi answered.

"Mayuri Kurotsuchi, I'm going to tell you this once and open your ears. I'm not being too lenient on Aisora-taichou. He hadn't done anything that would classify him as dangerous. If anything, up until now, he had done nothing but help Seireitei. If I should classify him as a dangerous person because of his principles and connection to Aizen, I should also classify many of the shinigamis here as one. Do not forget, you are here today because I was also lenient on allowing Urahara from taking you out of that prison. Up until now, I know the real reason why you joined wasn't to be of service to Seireitei but to satiate your taste for science. Should I remind you how many laws have you broken from doing your experiments particularly on living humans?" Yamamoto stated.

Everyone was silent.

"Should I also mark Kyoraku, Ukitake, Abarai, Kusajishi, Madarame, Ayesagawa, Ise and Zaraki for disobeying orders and siding with the Ryokas on the invasion? Even, Soifon's real motivation wasn't to serve Seireitei but to serve Shihoin. Shihoin, who, once betrayed Seireitei to save Urahara and Tsukabishi. Urahara and Tsukabishi who went against orders and used forbidden spells to save Hirako and the others who were undergoing hollowification. Should I also mark Matsumoto, Hisagi, Izuru, Hinamori and even Komamura because they had close ties to those who had betrayed Seireitei?" Yamamoto continued.

No one spoke.

"If I do that, then I should also mark Hitsugaya, Iba, Kurotsuchi-fukutaichou, Omaeda and Hikifune as potential danger as they have close ties to those being marked. Of course if I do that, Kurosaki Isshin and Kurosaki Ichigo would react as many of those are close friends to them. Kuchiki Rukia, and Kurosaki Ichigo's friends would probably stick with him so they would also be marked as potential dangers. And as you all know, Aisora is a close friend of Kuchiki and considering his sister is also dangerous, I should also brand him as one." Yamamoto finished.

He looked at everyone and released a small amount of reiatsu enough to send his message to them.

"I was following the central 46 because they had the power of justice over Seireitei but it doesn't mean that I agree with every decision they made. Now, that they don't exist. I have the power they once had and if I enforced every iron clad rule and gave no room for anyone. Did you think any of you will still be standing in front of me inside this gathering hall other than Unohana-taichou, Kotetsu-fukutaichou and Sasakibe-fukutaichou? Learn to think thoroughly first before you speak Kurotsuchi-taichou and that also goes to everyone inside this room. Now, get out of my sight." Yamamoto finished.

Yamamoto, Kirio, Yoruichi, Kyoraku, Kisuke, Byakuya, Unohana and Ukitake suddenly felt a very small amount of reiatsu being released. The others looked at them curiously.

"Nani?" asked Hiyori.

"Just now, Shin released his reiatsu." Kirio said.

"What do you mean he released his reiatsu? With Aisora-aichou's level, his reiatsu should be enormous that releasing it would certainly alert everyone here in Seireitei just like Sou-taichou." Kurotsuchi asked.

"Then I suggest you don't go into Shin's bad side then. Because if you do, you'll probably be dead before you know what hit you." Kirio answered him while walking out of the meeting hall leaving the other shinigamis baffled at what she said.

~/~/~/~

Shin appeared in front of the fifth division. He searched inside and didn't find Momo.

'Hmm, where could she be? I need to catch up to her before she does anything rash or before sunrise by tomorrow.' He contemplated for a while.

'Tch, guess I have to use that eh. I hope no one detects this or they may be alarmed.' He thought as he closed his eyes. He released extremely minuscule amount of reiatsu around him, then it raced and spread at the whole Seireitei. After a second, he was able to find the reiatsu he was looking for.

'Ah, there you are.' He thought as he disappeared.

Moments later, he appeared a few steps away from Momo. Momo was recklessly slashing the training dummies and blasting them with Kido.

"You know, trying to take out all your frustration is good but the pain won't stop unless you confront the problem head on." Shin said.

Momo was startled.

'I didn't even felt that he was there. He could've finished me without a problem.' Momo thought as she glared at Shin.

"Well? I think it's time for you to confront your fears. Do not be afraid, I already asked the Sou-taichou to not interfere. You want to kill me don't you? This is your chance, no one will stop you and no one will condemn you for it." Shin said.

Momo raised her sword and attacked. She slashed down on Shin's shoulder but she was surprised. Her sword didn't go through him instead it's like she hit a very hard rock.

"Momo, if you're going to hit me with only that much resolve. You won't be able to even wound me. Didn't the academy taught about…" Shin was cut off by Momo.

"Shut up, I already know that. The next one I'll make sure I'll cut you." She said as she strike at Shin again, this time trying to stab him at the heart but again it felt like she hit a rock instead.

"Momo, from the very first time you saw me, you had that suspicion that I am related to Sosuke didn't you? You were only trying to find evidences and a chance to condemn me. You really are one dedicated fukutaichou, taking every even the smallest detail. Dedication for your work is good but once it is fueled by an admiration for someone, an urge to impress someone. Then, that dedication burns more brightly but that very same bright fire could burn your eyes and blind you." He said.

"I don't need your advice. I don't need any advice from a sibling of a traitor. You are probably also a traitor trying to deceive everyone." Momo stated as she hack and slash carelessly.

"Momo, if you keep on doing that you'll eventually hurt yourself rather than me. Who is the Momo talking to me right now? The dedicated fukutaichou of the Gobantai or the heartbroken girl who refuse to trust anyone anymore? " Shin asked as he just let Momo slash at him.

'Naze, why can't I even put a scratch on him? Is this how far the difference between us? Why are his words sinking into my mind and a part of me believes what he is saying? Is this how incompetent I am? Is this why I was used as nothing but a toy of that bastard? Because I am weak and gullible.' She thought as tears start to flow on her eyes.

"Iie. You're not weak or gullible, Momo." Shin said as if he read her thoughts.

"How?" She stuttered.

"It's the typical thought that comes from someone who was betrayed. They thought that they were weak because they couldn't fight the urge to trust that person making them feel that they are gullible." He answered.

"Stop it. Stop messing with my thoughts. Stop reading me as if I am an open book. STOP IT!" Momo screamed the last part.

Shin just looked at her silently.

"You think you know much about me? You think I am really hesitating to kill you? Then, eat this. Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hadou# 31 Shakkaho." Momo said as a red energy is fired towards him. The kido hit dead on. After the smoke has subsided, Shin was standing there as if nothing happened.

"Momo, that last kido attack was a testament of how confused you are right now. I've seen you use Shakaho while training with Kirio and you're normal Shakkaho without the chant was stronger than the Shakkaho that you just used." He said.

"What do you know about Kido anyway? Shiro said that you don't even know how to cast a single kido. I bet those spells you were using were just flukes and some kind of illusions. I bet you planed that fight on Sokyoku hill together with your brother." Momo snap at him.

"Is that what you really think of me, Momo? Do you really believe that I am deceiving everyone? Or are you just trying to find someone to vent that anger away from yourself? Stop making excuses that you can't trust anyone anymore because you were betrayed. Stop acting as if you were the only one who was betrayed because you know that you're not the only one." Shin asked.

"What do you know about being betrayed anyway?—" Momo was cut off by Shin.

"Have you forgotten, Momo? I was the very first taichou whom Sosuke tried to kill. He was supposed to be my aniki but instead of protecting me, he tried to kill me."

"So? How can everyone be so sure that it wasn't another well played theatrical play?" Momo shot back.

"You attacked Toshirou on blind rage just because a letter was sent to you that Sosuke was killed by him. On that instance, you chose your love for Sosuke over your supposedly otouto. It's the same with Sosuke and I, Sosuke chose his love for power over his otouto. So, looking at it, you are more of a threat than I am. How could I be so sure that the Momo in front of me is also telling the truth? For all I know you might only be putting blame on me so you won't get caught." Shin answered.

"Are you implying that I am a traitor?"

"Is that how you perceive what I said?"

"I'm tired of your stupid mind games."

"But it wasn't a mind game to start with. I was only stating what is logical. Why not look at it on a perspective of a stranger. If you see two shinigamis fighting, one is accused of being a traitor just because his brother is a traitor while the one accusing is someone who blindly attacked his little brother just because of a letter from that traitor. Who will you side with? I don't think you need to be a genius to answer that right?" Shin asked.

"STOP IT, I don't want to hear your poisonous words!" Momo shouted.

"No, Momo you have to face the truth. You keep on pointing at other people and not trusting them since Sosuke's betrayal. You keep on shunning everyone in fear of being betrayed again. But look around you, Momo. Have you ever thought of what your friends are thinking right now? All of them are worried about you, thinking that you would do something rash. Don't you know how much it hurts them to see you like that? Have you ever thought of what Toshirou is thinking? Have you ever thought how much it hurts him to be attacked by a person he viewed as a sister?" Shin was cut off when he saw what Momo was about to do.

"No Momo!, don't do it." He shouted trying to stop her.

"Hadou #63 Raikoho" Momo whispered as she closed her eyes and yellow energy started to glow from Momo's left hand.

"Hadou #63 Soren Sokatsui" Two blue lightning starts to form from Momo's right hand.

Shin could see that Momo's hands were trembling. The Kido on her hands glowed dangerously.

"Kuso, Momo disengaged the Kido now. You'll be hurt! Listen to me, Momo." Shin shouted.

'My hands, they hurt like they are being burned.' Momo thought as she opened her eyes. Her eyes widened in fear at what she saw. The two kido was highly unstable and is about to explode on her.

"KYAA!!!" Momo shouted as both kido exploded.

End of chapter 9

Translations:

Bakudo - Way of binding

Hainawa - Crawling rope

fukutaichou - vice captain

taichou - captain

Gomen - sorry

Wakarimasu ka - Do you understand?

Wakarimasu - Understood

Arigatou - thanks

Sou-taichou - head captain

Shakaho - Shot of red fire

aniki - big brother

Otouto - little brother

Hadou - way of destruction

Raikoho - Thunder Roar cannon

Soren Sokatsui - Twin lotus blue fire, crash down

Kuso – Shit

Naze – why

**A.N. Well, how was it? I hope you liked it. Oh yeah, I'm going on a vacation somewhere and I'd be back on the second week on January so that means I won't be able to update… I hope I could finish some chapters though so I could update when I come back… Anyway, Merry Christmas everybody and have yourself a great New year.**

**OminousBlue – Yeah, romance would make Soifon OOC… There might be romance in this fic though, it may not be Soifon :D…**

**Oh and yeah before I forgot.**

**Please Read and Review, I really appreciate it. It gives a feeling that someone really read your story…**


	11. Trust

**A.N. OMG I just got home from that deserted place called vacation… __ well atleast I am able to finish this chapter. I hope this chapter doesn't bore you… Anyway on with it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach nor its characters. I only own my OC and this story…**

"KYAA!!!" Momo shouted as both kido exploded.

Yellow and blue light covered the area as the two kido exploded. Momo closed her eyes as soon as she thought the kidos were about to explode surrendering herself to her impending death or pain.

'Someone, help me.' She thought as flashed of her friend's faces came to her mind but the last face that her mind pictured was Aizen.

After a few moments, she felt the exploding reiatsus stop; she felt warm. She opened her eyes ready to see what's in store after the afterlife. Her eyes widened at what she saw. She saw Shin holding her in a protective embrace. She felt liquid dripping from her hands she looked down and saw her hands covered in blood but it wasn't hers. She looked up a little and saw Shin's face. If he was really hurt, he didn't show it. He was looking worriedly at her. When he noticed that she was looking at his face, he grinned and asked.

"Daijobou desu ka, Momo."

"Naze…" was all Momo could say as she passed out from reiatsu and mental exhaustion.

~/~/~/~

Momo woke up from her sleep. She found herself again to a too familiar place. White ceiling and walls, the smell of medicine and the peaceful scenery outside the window, this is the 4th division.

"About time you woke up, bed wetter." She heard Toshirou say.

"Shirou-chan!" She answered startled.

"Well, you look energetic." He said.

"I told you don't startle others like that. Why does all taichous do that?" Momo exclaimed.

"It's not my fault that you can't detect me and it's Hitsugaya-taichou to you." He answered.

Momo just pout at him. Toshirou looked at her and asked.

"Daijoubu desu ka, Momo."

"Hai, Daijoubu. Arigatou, were you the one who took care of me?"

"Iie, it was Aisora-taichou." He answered.

At Toshirou's words, Momo looked at him and asked.

"Aisora-san huh? I guess he was the one. He saved me twice now I guess." She said.

"Iie, he saved you thrice now. First was from Aizen's treachery, the third was from your own kidos while the second was when the Sou-taichou was about to order you be caught for insubordination."

"What happened, last night? I mean the things I don't know." She asked.

"When you exited the meeting hall, the Sou-taichou ordered that you be captured but Aisora-taichou stopped us and took full responsibility. When he took off to find you, we were reprimanded by the Sou-taichou for persecuting someone just because he was related to a traitor. He said that we overlooked everything he did for us just because of a simple fact that he was related to Aizen. After he dismissed us, I tried to search for you because you might do something rash. I felt your reiatsu rising to a dangerous level so I hurried to the source. When I arrived, I saw Aisora-taichou did something and was able to detach the kidos from your arms but the kidos exploded upon contact on him. But instead of minding himself, he shielded you from the explosion. Then, he brought you here." He answered.

"What should I do, Shirou-chan?" She asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. Even I don't know if I should believe in him. Though, it's not being Aizen's brother that I am suspicious on him. It's more on why are they doing this." He answered.

"What do you mean?"

"Aizen and Aisora's goal in life was to avenge their parents. I assume that they were working together to reach that goal but as it is now, it seems that it was the least of what they want to do. Aizen wants to be strong to be on top of everything or so he says. Aisora on the other hand, I don't know what he really wants." Toshirou said.

"Maybe they already were able to reach that goal and are now trying to achieve their new goal." Rangiku said from the door.

Momo looked at the door and saw Shuhei, Kira, Renji and Rangiku.

"That may be true but it could also be that this is a part of their plan to take revenge. Remember, both of them had a grudge at the Gotei Jyusantai for not helping their family. It could happen that, while Aizen tries to get stronger and tries to destroy Seireitei, Aisora gathers information for him while giving false information to us." Toshirou answered.

"If that happens…" Renji was cut off by Shuhei.

"We're screwed."

"I… see…" Momo said.

~/~/~/~

Later that day, Toshirou, Kira, Shuhei and Renji are dispatched in the human world for the mission. While they were inside the Dangai, Kira asked Toshirou.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, may I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Do you think that Aisora-taichou is really a traitor or his intentions are ill?" Kira asked.

"I don't know the answer to that. He is one of the hardest people to figure out. But as I said, I don't think that he is a traitor merely just because he was Aizen's brother. If he is a spy for Aizen then he is really doing a great job because no one could find any evidence against him moreover all the evidences say that he is on our side. But as he was known, he is one of the best when it comes to assassination and reconnaissance."

"So, do we trust him? Even though his intentions are vague?" Renji asked.

"I think I'll try to hear his side one more time. If I think that his intentions aren't against Seireitei, then I will have to trust him. Albeit, not fully. He offered his help to make us strong and I haven't seen any part of his teaching that makes us weak. If he really is a spy then I shall take as much as I could from him while trying to be cautious of what he is doing." Toshirou said.

"I guess that's the best way huh? Many taichous trust him fully, even my taichou. Take as much as you can from him. If he's a spy then atleast we get something in return and if he's a comrade then the better. I hope that it's the later though." Kira said.

"Yeah, as much as possible I don't want to be on the opposite side of his sword or his fists. More importantly, seeing him beside Aizen." Shuhei said feeling a little fear of the idea.

"I couldn't agree more." Renji said.

~/~/~/~

Unohana-taichou came to check Momo.

"Well, apart from a huge loss in reiatsu, I think your all good. You should be able to go out of the 4th division by tomorrow." She said.

"It's all thanks to Aisora-san, doesn't it?" She asked impassively.

"Still can't call him taichou? You can atleast thank him for saving you twice last night." Unohana answered.

"I don't know, Unohana-taichou. I'm confused, I don't know if I should believe him. I was already betrayed by my own taichou once and now, when I have not yet fully accepted the new taichou assigned to our division, I would discover that he is actually that traitor's brother. Aizen was a very kind taichou. He always showed compassion and kindness to everyone. Aisora-san is also like that. He shows kindness to everyone, he even trained Shirou-chan. When I look at him, I always see Aizen and frankly, I am scared, scared that the past would repeat itself. What should I do?" Momo said.

"Well, that is a question, only you could answer. But I could give you a piece of advice." Unohana answered.

"What is it, Unohana-taichou?" Momo asked.

"A broken tool could not repair a broken weapon. Unless the tool is fixed first, it cannot be used to repair anything." Unohana said.

"I don't understand." Momo replied.

"You'll figure it out. I'll be leaving you now and think of what I said." Unohana said as she opened the door and left.

~/~/~/~

"I hope Shin and Lisa's conversation will turn out good." Kirio said.

"I dunno. Shin was always the unpredictable one." Yoruichi answered.

"And I hope you two have a good explanation for pushing Lisa to talk to me." a voice behind them say.

Both women jumped a little in surprise.

"You heard us?" Kirio asked.

"Surprised? I thought you two could sense it when I spread my reiatsu. I guess the old age is catching up to you." Shin mocked.

"What's with the attitude? We are just trying to help you." Kirio said.

"And I thought after so many years of experience the gray hair would mean wisdom. But I think it shows the cobwebs that clogs your minds."

"Get to the point kid and spare this two old hags with your oh so wise words." Yoruichi said.

"Don't force anyone to like me or have pity on me. It isn't right. Don't talk to them and try to convince them of things. They should decide it for themselves. Shouldn't I be the one to talk to them and convince them of my intentions? Please, do not get involved in this."

"That's where you are wrong kid. Yes, colleagues, division members, squad members and the likes shouldn't pry in personal lives of others but we aren't just some shinigami you worked with. We are your family, we always had been. We are even ready to stood by you even in death and no, don't start me with those Sosuke is very dangerous to just say things like death. Do not forget we are shinigamis. When a soul becomes a shinigami, he walks upon the path of death. Everywhere he goes, death will linger and sometimes, on the time that he least expects it, he too would be one of those who linger around the shinigamis." Yoruichi answered.

"You may be wise beyond your years and you may be strong beyond those who are older than you but there are things that those old hags know through the years they had lived before you. Think about it Shin, you always say your okay because you don't want anybody to worry for you, but deep inside you want atleast one to care for you. You got the guts to lecture Hinamori last night about trusting anyone but you had little faith when it comes to personal things. You may be taller now and stronger now, but there is a part of you that is still of a child. If you keep pushing others away so they won't worry for you, at the time that you need someone, who would come at your aid? You value trust don't you? Then you should think of what I said. See you later, otoko no ko." Kirio finished.

~/~/~/~

Aizen was currently resting on his throne when someone knocked at the throne room door.

"Come in." He said.

"Aizen-sama, I have come to ask for a permission to test my new invention." The Octavo Espada said.

"And what does this invention do, Syazel?" Aizen asked.

"It disrupts the link between soul society and the human world." He answered.

"And how is this useful?" Aizen asked.

"It could block the communication link between the soul society and the shinigamis stationed at the human world. Also, this device could disrupt the link made by the Senkaimon meaning it could shut down the Senkaimon. It could also prevent the release of the restraining seal of taichou and fukutaichou class shinigamis when they are at the human world because the link is disrupted." Was his answer.

"How did you know about the restraining seal?" Aizen asked.

"A little information I got from Kaname." He said.

"Very well, gather a group of arrancars and test your invention. I presume with the disturbances happening, Seireitei would send some reinforcement." Aizen replied.

"Arigatou, Aizen-sama." Syazel thanked.

"And one more thing, if you ever encounter a royal guard. Do not engage him on a fight. If a fight is inevitable send your minions to battle but don't engage him yourself. Just stay at the sidelines and observe. Then, go back here and report to me." Aizen finished as Syazel opened the door and left.

"Still bothered by those royal guards, are ya?" Gin teased as he revealed himself leaning on a pillar.

"Royal guards aren't some shinigamis you just could ignore." Aizen said.

"Why do I feel that ya' fear em' more than the older taichous of the Gotei Jyusantai." Gin asked.

"Why are you asking me, Gin? Are you doubting my confidence?" Aizen asked calmly.

"Nah, I just find it a little amusing to see o'l great Aizen-sama getting bothered by some unknown shinigamis." Gin said as he disappeared leaving a frowning Aizen.

~/~/~/~

"Oi, you okay?" A female asked Shin who had a very far gaze. Shin's eyes darted to the source of the voice and stared at the female in front of him.

"I'm asking you, if you are okay. Don't stare at me like that. You look like the protagonist on that manga I read and this kind of scene usually results to a more intimate… Nevermind." She said as a teasing Shin.

"Ah, gomen Lisa. Guess you're here because Kirio-sensei asked didn't she?" Shin asked indifferently.

"I just asked you, didn't I? It is not very polite to ask someone when you haven't even answered their question first." Lisa said.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. I am already prepared for this to happen. I already knew that everyone would probably lose their trust on me and accuse me of a traitor once they knew." Shin answered not looking at Lisa.

"Knowing all that, you still told us." Lisa said.

"It's better that everyone know of it now than later."

"Then, why didn't you try and convince us that you weren't."

"What you think of me is your own opinion. Whatever I say does not matter. Your opinion wasn't based on a lie, so what kind of truth shall I tell everyone? It's pointless doing that. I'll just continue to do what I am to do. Whether anyone trusts me or not, is your decision not mine."

"But you know, everyone will think badly of you, if you won't try and defend yourself."

"For someone who swore hundred years ago that she would defeat me and make me kiss her heels, you're quite concerned." He answered with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't get me wrong, I still haven't forgotten about our rivalry." Lisa said.

"Apart from Kirio-sensei's request, why are you here, Lisa? Don't tell me you wanted to enact a scene from your favorite manga because I sure as hell won't take any part in that kind of scene." He asked raising an eyebrow.

"What, I can't say 'Hi' to a rival and once fellow apprentice? And don't worry you're not the type of person I would want to be the protagonist on that manga's live action" She answered back.

He didn't answer. Feeling that Shin didn't buy her lame excuse she said.

"Fine smartass, a hundred years ago, I admit I don't quite get you. I hated your arrogance and your warm façade. I hated how you are warm and kind in front of others while cold and a jerk when alone. I wanted to take you down so I could stomp on that pride of yours."

"Atleast someone knew the real me and how similar I am to my brother." He mumbled.

"After I heard what you said last night, I now understand why Kirio-sensei had always told me to try and understand you. I admit I was very envious of you years ago because you were stronger and wiser even though I was older than you. But now, I'm don't envy you anymore but I do admire you for your resolve. It doesn't matter if you are Aizen's brother though I am quite mad at you for hiding it but I do understand why you had to hide it. Remember though, whatever happens, Kirio-sensei, Shihoin-taichou, Urahara-san, Kuchiki-taichou, Tessai-san and of course Lisa-neesan would always be ready to listen and help you." Lisa said.

"Lisa-neesan?" he chuckled then continued. "You're more of a Lisa-baasan now." which earned him a bump in the head.

"But seriously, how can you say that when you don't even know what my goal is?" He asked.

"Faith, we have faith in you. Now you have to have faith in yourself and in us." She said as she was about to leave.

"Lisa-neesan, arigatou." Shin said with a smile. Lisa only smiled and left him.

~/~/~/~

The next day, Momo was discharged from the 4th division and was currently walking towards the 1st division.

"**Are you sure we should do this, Momo?" Tobiume asked.**

'Hai, I am part of the mission. I should go when I am fit to go.' Momo answered.

"**Do you think the Sou-taichou would let us roam free after the commotion two nights ago?"**

'Unohana-taichou said that Aisora-san took care of it.'

"**Ah, speaking of Aisora-taichou, you should really thanks him."**

'I don't know, I'm still confused.'

"**And you're going to take this mission so you could think straight?"**

'Maybe'

Momo knocked unto the 1st division's wooden door.

"Come in." The Sou-taichou's voice rang from the door.

Momo opened the door and bowed in front of the Sou-taichou.

"Sou-taichou, I am here to apologize for my insubordination two nights ago. I promise that it would not be repeated and that I would perform my missions with utmost efficiency. So please, allow me to follow Hitsugaya-taichou's group on the human world so I could finish the mission that was given to me." Momo said while bowing very low.

"Raise your head, Hinamori-fukutaichou. You're actions two nights ago have been already forgiven but I don't tolerate a repeat of it. Wakarimasu ka." The Sou-taichou said.

"Hai, wakarimasu." Momo answered.

"About your mission, it is at the 4th division's discretion and your taichou's approval if we should send you."

"I have the 4th division's approval for it, Sou-taichou." Momo said as she handed the approval letter from Unohana.

"Very well, I shall call for you taichou for his approval." A hell butterfly landed on the Sou-taichou's fingers and then it flew away. Moments later, a knock came at the door. After a confirmation from the Sou-taichou, Aisora-taichou came in.

"Is there anything you need, Sou-taichou?" Shin asked.

"Aisora-taichou, I presume that you are aware that your fukutaichou has been given the approval to leave the 4th division." The Sou-taichou asked.

"Hai, I was notified that she was to be released today."

"Well, Hinamori-fukutaichou is here today to ask me a permission to follow Hitsugaya-taichou's group in the human world."

"I see, so my approval is needed for her request to be approved?"

The Sou-taichou nods.

"Momo, did the 4th division give you there blessing?" He asked his fukutaichou.

Momo nods and handed over approval.

"Are you sure you are ready for a mission? Don't you want to have atleast a little rest?" Shin asked.

"Iie, I'll be fine. I already had enough rest." Momo answered while looking at the ground.

"Very well, you have my approval."

"Arigatou." Momo whispered.

"The Senkaimon will be opened for you this afternoon, be ready for your mission." The Sou-taichou declared.

"Hai Arigatou, Sou-taichou." Momo said as she bowed and made her way to the exit but she was stopped by Shin's voice.

"Matte, Momo."

She stopped her movements but she didn't look back.

"Be careful, if you think that you aren't feeling good yet, don't hesitate to go back. Wakarimasu ka."

"Hai, wakarimasu." She said as she left.

"Was it the right choice to send your fukutaichou to the mission even though she just got out of the 4th division?" Sasakibe asked.

"Hai, getting away from here for a while would let her think things through. She'll be able to do it. I have faith in her. Am I right, Jiji?" Shin answered.

The Sou-taichou only nods.

~/~/~/~

Syazel had gathered a group of arrancars to help him in his research.

"Now, listen up you non-intellectual beings." Syazel started.

The group of arrancars looked at him seemingly didn't understand some of the words he said.

"We have a mission from Aizen-sama. I will be conducting some testing on my new invention and you job is to see if it works. Do you get what I said?" He asked.

The arrancars nodded.

"Good, you're brains are not half bad afterall. Anyway, we shall be living in an hour. Be ready."

While Syazel was walking down the hallway, he met up with another arrancar.

"You ask for me, Syazel?" The arrancar said.

"Ah, Arturo it's good to know that you had complied with my request."

"Out with it."

"Ah yes, you see I want to test this device. It should be able to let our garganta to open up in the dimension between the human world and Seireitei."

"You mean the Dangai? And what's our benefit from that?"

"Well, you never know. It might prove to be of great use."

"Very well, but I get to kill any unfortunate shinigami who unfortunately I ran to."

"That is of no problem."

~/~/~/~

"Is there a problem, Hitsugaya-taichou?" Shuhei asked Toshirou.

"My soul-phone has no signal. I think it's broken." He answered.

Shuhei looked at his soul phone and saw that his soul phone too seems broken.

"Seems like mines the same."

"Hey Hitsugaya-taichou, Hisagi-senpai. We have a problem." Kira said.

"What is it?" Toshirou asked.

"This device can't connect to Seireitei. I think it's broken." Renji said pointing to the huge monitor.

"Look at your soul phones. See if you could connect to Seireitei." Toshirou said.

After minutes of trying they gave up.

"It's useless; these devices can't seem to connect. Those 12th division members pride themselves of technology but their devices are malfunctioning." Renji said frustrated.

"Iie, it's not the devices that are malfunctioning. Isn't it quite odd that all of our devices our malfunctioning when we had already been using these things for decades?" Toshirou said.

"You don't mean…" Shuhei was cut off.

"Someone or something has cut off our link from Seireitei." Kira said.

"Kuso, now what do we do. We can't report nor get information where the hollows or arrancars are sighted." Renji cursed.

"We need to rely on our own for a while until we are able to find the source of this disturbance to our link. Let's split up and look for it." Toshirou ordered.

"Hai." was the collective answer he got as the four of them was about to split up to investigate.

Up above the building near them a figure stands and was watch them. The figure disappeared when Toshirou was about to look at where the figure stands.

"Is something the matter, Hitsugaya-taichou?" Kira asked.

"Just now, I felt someone watching us."

"Tsk, just great first we can't contact Seireitei, now we are being watched by someone we didn't know." Renji exclaimed.

"Be careful. Our enemy now is quite cunning. Proceed with caution. If you encounter an enemy and feel that you're in the disadvantage, flare up your reiatsu so we could be alerted." Toshirou commanded.

To which the three nods before all of them disappeared via shunpo.

The figure stands high up the clouds watching them. The figure smirked and then disappeared.

End of chapter 11

fukutaichou - vice captain

taichou - captain

Gomen - sorry

Wakarimasu ka - Do you understand?

Wakarimasu - Understood

Arigatou - thanks

Sou-taichou - head captain

Kuso – Shit

Naze – why

Senpai – called to upper class man

nee-san – big sis

Daijoubu desu ka / daijoubu – Are you alright? / I'm alright

**A.N. So how was it? Sorry it's kind of a little boring I think… __ And it's kinda rush also I think… Anyway, I hope I could finish the next chapter (which I would be just starting now…) before next week end. *Prays: No writing block please* **

**BadyGuz: Sorry about Ichigo going a little out hehe I am having a hard time figuring out some of the Bleach's characters behavior. There are time that they are calm and then there are times that they are easily angered… So, I don't kind of 100% get what they would behave at times like that… **

**Ominous Blue: ^__^ I hope you like this chapter also… **

**Please Read and review… It really means much to me…**


End file.
